Legend of Zelda: Guardian of Power
by JSMac
Summary: Link is a simple village boy who wants nothing more than to see his father again, who left for war when he was a small child. Link sets off in search of him, but in the process gets involved in an epic conflict far beyond what he could have ever imagined.
1. A Nameless Village

**Author's Note:** This is my first fan fiction and I was a little hesitant about posting it. However, I did, and I made several edits afterward. Well, I hope you enjoy the story more than the author's note, and please write a review.

**Disclaimer:** Everyone give a big hand to Shigeru Miyamoto for making up Legend of Zelda. I am just a humble Fan Fiction writer, and he is a god of the video game industry. Anyway, enough chatter. On with the story!

Chapter 1: A Nameless Village

Link knelt quietly in the grass. Every lean muscle of his body was tense. Through the narrow slit in the foliage he spied a large boar, probably enough to feed the entire village. The village was tiny, too tiny to be marked on a map of Hyrule. In fact, Link had never even seen a map of Hyrule. All that mattered to Link in this moment was the fact that he had eight hungry mouths to feed, including his.

The six people in the village who were not too young or too old rotated nights to hunt, thus establishing a six-day week. Nobody needed the seven-day week that the rest of Hyrule dutifully obeyed. But to Link, in this moment, the only measure of time that held any relevance was the time between heartbeats in which he could fire, the time in which his aim would not deviate due to the slight movement of his heart.

This is how the village survived, living strictly off the animals and vegetation of the bountiful Faron Woods. The woods that surrounded the village were lush and beautiful. It was autumn, and a canopy of gold stretched far as eye can see, penetrated occasionally by a warm beam of light from the life giving sun. However, beauty, like the week, had no relevance now, when Link had his bow pointed directly at the beast through the trees.

The beast was ignorantly enjoying its evening when it felt a stab of pain in its side. It jerked about, and after much struggle, it fell. Link, letting his muscles relax, stepped out of the trees to retrieve his kill. This would be enough for the village tonight.

When Link arrived at the shallow pit that encompassed the four wooden shacks that had been his home for his entire life, he saw his friend, Dysor, running up to greet him.

"Now that's what I call an animal," Dysor said with a smirk, "I guess my hunting shift is off, now that we've got enough meat to last us for two nights."

Link smiled and said, "Don't think you can squirm out of hunting so easily. Besides, I thought you enjoyed hunting."

"Your right, I was just joking." Dysor concluded. "Anyway, you can put that monster right over there near the fire pit. My parents are cooking tonight. They've already started on some vegetable stew and they just need some meat to go with it. Here, I'll help you carry the pig."

With much effort, Link and Dysor lifted the boar off the ground and hauled it over to the fire pit, placed conveniently in the center of the four houses. Link could see his younger sister, Diaxa, watching from the doorway to their house. Link and his sister had lived by themselves since his mother had died and his father had gone off to war. Nobody ever thought about the war, which had plagued Hyrule for seven years now, unless they were remembering the people who had left because of an unexpected attack by several Lizalfos. Seven years ago, when the war was just beginning, the reptilian warriors had swarmed the Faron Woods. Link, who was nine at the time, was told to stay inside the house with his three year old sister and his mother. His father, Rayand, went to defend as best he could. Along side him were Dysor's father, Thraer, and another man by the name of Semak. They had managed to hold off the monsters until the Hylian Army arrived.

The unimaginable happened: a massive battle in Faron Woods, this place that had been peaceful and undisturbed for many years. The battle lasted for a few hours, but to nine-year-old Link, it seemed like years. He and his sister were huddled, frightened, in their mother's lap. The clash of steel, the cries of men, and the hiss of Lizalfos were painful to Link's ears, each noise striking a new fear in his heart. He wondered if his father would come back from the battle. However as the noise continued, all the sounds seemed to blend into white noise and all the violence seemed miles away. In here, they were unreachable. The fighting existed in another world altogether and the walls of the house were impenetrable. Then that vision shattered.

A blade jutted sharply through the door, sending splinters flying. It violently jerked upward, cracking the door in two. The wood pieces clattered on the ground and each sound became loud and distinguished as ever. Once again every clash, every cry, every hiss was clear and individual as Link gazed in horror at the silhouette of the single Lizalfos standing right inside the door. Link's mother, Leali, immediately lifted the children off her lap, stood up, and got ready to tackle this creature herself. She drew her knife and skillfully sidestepped a quick downward slash of the Lizalfos' sword. She threw the knife directly at the Lizalfos' head, but it simultaneously ducked and stabbed, a move too quick for Leali. Link watched, horrified, as the cold blade impaled his mother mercilessly. A lifeless expression came over her face, and she fell forward, limp, onto the sword. Satisfied with its kill, the Lizalfos ceremoniously retracted its sword and prepared to turn on the children. What it did not expect, though, was the wrath of a boy who had just seen his mother slaughtered.

Link ran full speed at the Lizalfos, ducking under its swinging sword, and tackled it. Both boy and lizard hit the ground hard, but Link was on top. He stomped on the monster's sword hand, causing it to scream and flail. The reptile's mouth was gaping open, sending saliva spewing in every direction. Link took advantage of this and jammed his elbow deep into its throat. Blood and saliva mixed and were staining his clothes and blinding his eyes, but Link kept his elbow pressed into the Lizalfos' flesh. Finally, the lizard lay still.

When the Army drove off the Lizalfos, Rayand and Semak were recruited into the Hylian Army. Thraer refused to leave the village. The commander of the division in Faron Woods, whose name was Eko, urged all three of them to come. Eko told them that they would be valuable warriors in the Hylian Army. All three had refused at first, but eventually Rayand and Semak gave in. However, Thraer was stubborn and would not go fight in the war. "You say I would be a valuable warrior? I'm already valuable here, thank you very much, and I don't want go off and slay lizard creatures for, possibly, the rest of my life. Don't tell me how noble it is to help defend Hyrule." So, Rayand and Semak left, mournfully and reluctantly, while Thraer stayed. There was no punishment for an individual to refuse recruitment into the Hylian Army, but in this time of war, it was a great dishonor to turn down a commander. Thraer received many hateful glances and insults from the soldiers, but he ignored them. To him, his family was more important than his nation.

However, there was punishment if an entire human establishment, like a city or a village, turned down recruitment and sent no men to fight. If all the young, capable men of a city or village refused to go fight in the war, of which in this case there were only three, then that village would be branded rebellious. Once the small village appeared disloyal to the nation of Hyrule, there would be guards posted all around, watching the daily lives of these people. The village that nobody even knew of before would be marked as a threat. Rayand and Semak couldn't let that happen. Before departure, Eko told both men that they had one night to stay and prepare for the journey to Castle Town.

When Rayand returned, his face went white. Link and Diaxa were huddled in a corner and the bodies of his wife and a Lizalfos were sprawled upon the floor. He made eye contact with his son and understood immediately what had occurred. Bearing a look just as deathly as his wife's when she had died, he knelt beside the body of Leali and wept. Sorrow filled his soul and left no room for other emotion.

Link didn't know what to do. Three impossible events had happened today. First, the Lizalfos attacked. Second, his mother died. Third, his father was crying.

When a bit of the sorrow emptied from Rayand's soul, he had room enough to be proud of his son. In the face of fear and danger, and after seeing his mother slain, he protected Diaxa. He, a nine-year-old boy, weaponless, had taken down a skilled and dangerous warrior in order to avenge his mother and defend his sister.

"Link," Rayand said softly. Link looked up, face stained with tears. "You are a very brave boy. Mother's death was my fault. I should have stayed and defended our home. But you have done a deed of valor. You and your sister are both alive because of your courage."

Link didn't know what valor was, but he was happy his father was back.. Weak and tired, he forced himself to stand up. He shuffled over to Rayand and hugged him. They stood there, embracing, for a long time. Link could not have known that he wouldn't see his father again for another seven years.

The whole disaster was a distant memory to Link now, who was currently chewing on a piece of ham. His father was just as dead as his mother was, in Link's perspective. So was Semak. He had no hope of seeing them again. His friend, sitting beside him, also chewing a piece of ham, didn't share this perspective. While Link was not thinking about much but his delicious piece of ham, the war was at the forefront of Dysor's mind.


	2. Planting a Seed

**Author's Note:** Well, here is the second chapter in my story. I'm not sure if I'm actually writing a good story or totally failing, so could you all let me know? I'll accept any constructive criticism, but please no death threats. And if you really, really feel the need to write death threats, please do it in a private message. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** You've probably already figured this out by now, but Legend of Zelda is not my idea.

Chapter 2: Planting a Seed

"Link, I have an idea, but you're going to think its crazy."

"I probably will, seeing as it's coming from you."

"It's a big idea."

"Uh-oh."

"Huge."

"Oh really?"

"We should leave and join the war effort."

Link let an expression of shock come over his face. "You're not serious! You just want to leave everyone and everything here behind you and head off to battle large intelligent lizards?"

Dysor shrugged, a move so nonchalant that Link thought he must've been joking. "It's the only way we'll ever see Semak or your dad again. Do you want to go or not? I've been thinking about this for a long time. I've talked to my parents about it. They said that it was the stupidest thing I'd thought up in a long time, and yet they understood why I'd want to go."

Link turned his head away and spoke slowly. "I will have to think about this."

Another voice, a girl's came from behind them. "Dysor, you are insane. You'll get yourselves killed." It was Aola, Semak's daughter.

"How soon were you planning on leaving anyway?" asked Link.

"As soon as we can," said Dysor. "Don't worry we'll be back," he added to Aola with a grin. He was serious now, and only people who knew Dysor like Link and Aola could guess it. Dysor was always like this, even in the most solemn of situations. The day the battle happened, Dysor's first comment afterwards to Link was, "That was exciting." He took back his joke when Link burst into tears. Link didn't talk to him again for a week. Six days, that is.

"I'll think about it, Dysor," Link said.

"You're not taking him seriously, are you?" Aola exclaimed. "Rayand and Semak are probably dead by now!" Then a mournful look came over her face, as if she only now understood the meaning of what she had just said.

Dysor rolled his eyes. "You just don't have any hope, do you? Wouldn't you both love to see your dads again?"

"But you said your goal was to join the war effort," Link reminded him.

There was a prolonged silence in which Link was looking interested, Aola was looking angry, and Dysor was looking downright confused. "Well, don't you want to see them again?" was Dysor's slow statement, breaking the silence. "I mean, maybe heading out tomorrow to journey across Hyrule was a bad idea, but wouldn't it be great to just have them here again?"

Aola's expression softened. "I guess so."

Link looked thoughtful. "I agree."

Dysor's eyes lit up. "I know it's crazy, and whimsical, but something tells me it'd be worth it to go looking for them."

"Before I go following you on some impossible journey, I'd like to know what exactly you think is telling you." Link's voice was full of cynicism.

"If nothing else, it'll be an adventure," was Dysor's weak reply. Aola looked just about ready to slap him. For Link, however, a mental tower of ice had just melted. The word "adventure" had been an effective flame against the frozen part of his mind. The adventurous part. The part that wanted to escape and run free among the rest of Hyrule, which he had never seen. The part that wanted to slay the lizalfos that he loathed but had seen only once. The part that wanted to travel to other villages, bustling towns, and great cities. It was Dysor's worst argument. There was no logic to it. The whole idea was completely irrational and stupid, and yet he liked it.

Link smiled. "You know," he said, "I kind of like the idea." Aola frowned, turned, and walked away. Obviously, a rumor did not take long to spread in the tiny village. Soon, Link and Dysor were bombarded with questions. What in the world were they thinking? How did they plan on finding Rayand and Semak among the vast army of Hyrule? How did Dysor even come up with such a wild idea?

Link went to sleep that night wondering how he was possibly thinking about leaving his beloved village to go on an almost hopeless quest. Yet, somehow, as the night wore on, hope came and melted another icicle in his mind. This was a much larger icicle than before. It was one that had lasted seven years. The flame of hope released all the water, which overflowed and overwhelmed his mind. Memories of his father filled his thought. Link wanted to see his dad again.

Dysor had planted a seed in Link's brain. Now that the ice had been unfrozen by the flame of hope, the water touched the seed and caused it to grow. The stones of his mind defied the tree. Hard and solid, they mocked it, blocking its path. What kind of sense did it make to leave everything Link ever knew and go out in search of people who were most likely dead? But the tree weaved around the stones and continued to grow. The stones eventually lost all chances of victory as the tree became huge and dominated the stones.

The tree made no sense. This living thing that was able to grow and sustain itself was nigh on impossible. How did something as magnificent as the tree come into being? One thing that made it possible was the soil hidden so long beneath the rocks. The soil unlike the rocks was soft and movable. Earthworms like fingers squirmed to and fro in it, refreshing and renewing it, readying it to provide for a tree. The soil was hard to reach beneath all the stones. Only one like Dysor was able to reach the soft material that was the soil. Not that the stones were bad. Nobody would be able to survive long without his or her stones.

But one stops surviving and starts living when one learns that the stones can be breached. And when the stones are breached, a tree can be planted. And when a tree is planted, its trunk grows upward, ever growing and thickening and spreading its branches. But when a tree is planted, its roots also grow downward. And as the tree matures, its roots start to reach the untouched soil, the soil that was always there but never touched by any, not even the earthworms. No light from the revealing sun, the sun of consciousness, reaches that layer. It is completely hidden until a tree grows so large, large beyond control, large beyond pruning, so large that no axe can ever breach even its bark. Then the roots just might reach this hidden soil.


	3. Politics

**Author's Note:** So, here's my third chapter. I decided to start a sort of duel storyline. One story would follow Link and one story would follow Zelda until they met up, you know the drill. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** All your Zelda are belong to Nintendo.

Chapter 3: Politics

"I'm sorry, Zelda, but this is law. You cannot defy law. It would make us appear weak." Princess Zelda of Hyrule glared at the wretched man that sat across the table from her. This man who was supposed to replace her father, this man who longed for nothing less than thousands of personal servants, this man whom Hyrule idiotically called "King."

When her father had fallen in battle five years ago, and her mother had died of grief, she had been orphaned and this slime bag had taken power. She was supposed to inherit the throne, but at the time she was twelve years old and nobody wanted a child ruling a nation. So this trickster, by the name of Rhatnol, had risen out of the depths of the expansive Royal Family, and rose to power. He had a voice like the skin of a python. It was smooth and pleasant to the senses, but what it belonged to was vicious. Once its prey came a few steps closer, he would ensnare it and render it limp and dead. Anyone he talked to eventually bent to his will. Except for Zelda.

"We must show these people mercy," Zelda told him, firmly as she could without letting her anger through. "This is not a city of warriors we are dealing with, but a city of craftsmen. It would be wrong to threaten them with a constant guard, intruding upon their lives and marking them as rebels."

"But my dear Zelda," he crooned affectionately as if she was still a child. It was infuriating. "We need as many soldiers as we can get, and if these people will not fight, then they must be punished. To ignore the war is insurrection, in times as desperate as this. We must punish them for their disobedience, one way or another. And the law says—"

"I know what the law says!" she exclaimed. She could not control her anger much longer. "The law is your own idealistic, self-serving opinion, forced upon all the people of Hyrule." She was starting to get rather rash. "Perhaps we could make them an offer. Would you be happy if we set them to work making weapons and excused them from sending soldiers? Or are you too haughty to compromise?"

There was a lasting silence. The four generals, who were seated along the length of the table on either side, glanced between Zelda and Rhatnol. Who would win: Zelda with her burning anger, or Rhatnol with his blind but unyielding will? Finally Rhatnol lifted his head a little higher and said in a superior tone, "We have enough weapons." There was no confirmed truth to this. Rhatnol really had no knowledge of the state of Hyrule's armory. "I say we raise their taxes. No, Zelda, I am not too haughty to compromise, seeing as I'm deliberately twisting the law to satisfy your requests."

How was it that Rhatnol, who should have been the one put to shame, was instead shaming Zelda, making her look like a rebel? "Taxation would indeed enforce proper punishment for this insubordinate city, and we would make good use of the money." By "good use of the money" he meant putting it in his private vault, inaccessible to anyone but him. Any person wanting to do anything involving precious rupees would first have to plead with the King until his need to display his own power was satisfied.

"So, all in favor say 'aye.'" Three of the four generals said 'aye': the sickly and somber Vothur, whose frequent illnesses hadn't prevented him from rising to the top, the old but mighty Bied, who had an excellent mind for battle strategy but was useless in politics, and the merciless Sisiri, who was in fact the first female general Hyrule had had in twenty years. "All those opposed say 'nay.'" Two said 'nay.' Of course Princess Zelda was opposed, who said 'nay' with all the force she could muster, despite it being a losing battle.

Also opposed was Hyrule's brightest tactician. This general had won several battles for Hyrule and saved cities countless times. The other generals looked up to this one, who always seemed to have brilliant tactics springing from his mind. His name was Semak. The other generals were bored by politics and only wanted to make a decision quickly and get out. Therefore, they were more likely to believe whatever Rhatnol said. Of course, the decision to dispose of the Senate and combine the jobs of senator and general was a twisted plot by King Rhatnol, the snake of a ruler.

But Semak would not be deceived by Rhatnol. He was just as good a senator as he was a general. While the other generals were thinking of battles and armies and tactics, he was thinking for the good of the nation. Zelda liked how Semak thought. He had told her that he had grown up in Faron Woods and received no proper education, but it almost seemed as if this gave him a unique ability. Instead of reciting what he had once learned in school, his ideas were original, and was able to think like nobody else could. If anybody deserved to be King, Semak did.

Rhatnol adjourned the meeting. Zelda and the generals all stood up, but Rhatnol remained in his seat, hands folded smugly on the table. Zelda glared at him resentfully as everyone else left the room. It was a while before Rhatnol acknowledged her. "Yes, what is it?" He asked, in a polite tone. Zelda didn't know what she was planning to say to him. She turned and strode out the door.

"Semak, we need to get rid of Rhatnol. He's corrupting the nation."

"Yes, but the problem is he has formed a fortress of laws about himself, making it virtually impossible to take him from his throne."

"If only we could revive the old laws. They say that if the senate unanimously decides that a King should be removed from office, then the King has no choice but to step down and let a new ruler take his place."

"Indeed they do. The other generals listen to me in battle, but it's hard to get them to focus on politics at all. We need the senate back. Maybe, just maybe, though, I could make the others see Rhatnol's lies. The only problem is the wall of laws, new corrupt laws that prevent us from doing that. If we try, he might just mark us with the word he likes to use most."

"Which is?"

"Rebellious."

"Oh."

"He will tell all of Hyrule that we seek its destruction and that in order to ensure the survival of the government and the people, we must be removed from political office and have no control over anything but the military. Then, he would have total power."

"Unless we take him by force."

"We don't want to jump to such extreme conclusions, Princess. What explanation would we give to the people? What would we tell them, who unwittingly trust their King so much?"

"That's it! I know what we need to do!"

"What?"

"We need to start a rumor. We need to select soldiers dressed as town folk and get them to plant seeds in the ears of the common people. These will be rumors of Rhatnol's untrustworthiness. People might not believe them at first, but it has more potential then us standing up and flatly announcing to the nation that their King is a selfish liar."

"You know, you might just have an idea there. The public lifted King Rhatnol up. Now they will bring him down."

Zelda spent the next few hours in her quarters refining the plan. The number of "rumor spreaders" relative to the size of the city, how many soldiers would get seeing stones to report back to Zelda, and much more had to be decided. While the tree in Link's mind was growing, another tree was about to be planted. It would be planted in the vast soil of the collective mind of Hyrule.


	4. Departure

**Author's Note:** So, just to give a synopsis, Link just starting to think about going out on an indecisive and not very pointed quest, while Zelda is already launching a plan to take an evil king down from his throne. I can just tell I'm writing a great story!

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Legend of Zelda. If I did, this would probably be a game in progress and not a fan fiction right now.

Chapter 4: Departure

Link walked slowly and solemnly over to Dysor's house. He wanted to leave. To embark on this completely ridiculous, illogical quest. He knocked on Dysor's door. It was answered by Thraer.

"Is Dysor here?"

"Yes, he's right inside. He's having breakfast right now. There's extra bacon in the pan, if you want any." His voice was friendly, but his eyes were cold. He knew Link's intentions. When Link stepped inside, Dysor's mother Alli gave him a quick smile. She knew as well.

Dysor grinned. "Hey, Link, what brings you?" he asked, although he also no doubt knew.

"I thought about what you said last night, and, well, it's a bad idea, a very bad idea. But it's a good idea at the same time."

Dysor grinned even wider. "I'm glad you understand my logic."

"The best and worst part about you, Dysor, is that you don't have any logic."

"Here, I'll finish my breakfast and we can go outside."

So, this was it. Link and Dysor were deciding to go on a quest to seek out the lost members of their little village. How had this happened? Just yesterday, this was unimaginable. Suddenly, there was a second knock on the door. It was the old man Iskao, who had raised Link and Diaxa since their father had left. "Could I talk to Link and Dysor, please?"

"Sure," said Dysor. "Link and I were just headed out for a walk."

"Very good. I've got something to talk to the both of you about."

The three of them stepped outside and started down the worn path to the stables, where the people in the village kept their horses. Riding was a hobby shared by everyone. "So, I've heard you were thinking about going to search for Rayand and Semak."

"Well," Dysor began, "I know it sounds stupid and it has been discouraged by everyone I've told about it, but—"

"I came to encourage the two of you to go." Link and Dysor looked at Iskao in surprise. He smiled and continued. "To go in search of your father, Link, and Aola's seems a valiant quest. Also, you have seemed desperate for something other than this tiny village lately. It's not anything either of you said, just the way you've carried yourselves for the last week or so. You seem about to burst, anxious to get out. But you must set out immediately, or the likelihood of you ever leaving is very low.

Oh, and one other thing." The old man looked at the boys as if to ask if they were ready for what was coming. And they certainly were ready. "It's dangerous to go alone. Take this." And with that he pulled a sword, previously concealed, out of his cloak and handed it to Link. The sheath and hilt were wooden, decorated with carvings of ivy. Link stared at it in wonder. He had never even touched a sword before. The only sword he had ever seen was that of the Lizalfos that one horrible day. He drew it. The long, thin blade gleamed in the sunlight. It was beautiful in a cruel way. Link thanked Iskao in a whisper.

"And this," Iskao continued. He pulled out a serrated obsidian short sword and handed it to Dysor. Dysor admired it and tried a few swings.

"Stylish," he said.

"Now these are for defense only," Iskao told them. "I have no doubts that you'll run into Lizalfos along the way, especially if you are headed into a battlefield to seek out Rayand and Semak. Good luck on your journey. I only have two more things to say to you. First off, this is a stupid idea. Second off, I love the idea."

Then the voice of Aola came from behind them. "Do I get a weapon too?" she asked. "I'm not letting these guys go off by themselves without somebody sane coming along. I'm only doing this so you don't get yourselves killed."

Iskao chuckled. "So you are finding the adventurous part of yourself, too? Well, I'm sorry, but you'll have to ask the boys if you can borrow theirs. However, I can put you in charge of something just as important. Here is a map of Hyrule." He handed her a neatly rolled scroll. She untied the red ribbon and looked it over.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"Where'd you get these weapons anyway?" Link inquired.

"I made them," Iskao said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Link should have guessed. Iskao loved to make things like wooden sculptures, stone trinkets, and interesting magnetic devices, when he could find magnets. Link had never seen him making a sword, though. "They're amazing."

"They'll be even more amazing when they save your lives," Iskao replied. "And as I said, if you want to go, you need to go immediately. The longer you stay here, the more rational your thinking will become. So, once again, I wish you goodbye and good luck. Make sure I see you again. In other words, don't die!" Iskao turned around and set back up the path. The three friends walked together in silence until they reached the stable. Link's horse, Epona, turned to Link and looked him straight in the eyes. It was a bit creepy how his horse did that, and yet he liked it.

Suddenly a stab of pain touched his heart. "Hold on guys, I need to go back for something."

"But Iskao said to leave immediately," Dysor reminded him.

"This is important," Link said. Without further speech he turned and ran back up the path, ran until he reached the village again. He walked up to his house and threw open the door. Diaxa was still asleep. He gently shook her shoulder. "Hey, Diaxa, wake up."

"Link," she muttered in a quiet voice. "What is it?"

"Diaxa, I'm leaving and I'm not coming back for a while."

"Your not actually going to the war, are you?"

"I'm going to bring father back. Don't worry."

"I'm already worrying."

"I'll be back. You can be sure of that."

She took his hand. "Link, why are you going?"

"Wouldn't you like to know your dad? That's why I'm going. I think we can agree that it's time that he comes back to us."

"Don't go," she pleaded.

"I must."

Her face was sad. "Just return safely, okay? With dad."

Link smiled and squeezed her hand. Then he turned and walked out of the room. He proceeded down the path slowly, so that his tears could fall as they pleased before he saw his friends.


	5. Conspirators

**Author's Note:** I really don't have much to say. . .so why should I even try to say anything?

**Disclaimer:** Let's just make sure that is ABSOLUTELY CLEAR to ABSOLUTELY EVERYBODY that I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN ZELDA!

Chapter 5: Conspirators

"Sir, there is a strong force of Lizalfos in this area starting south towards Faron Woods. They are about to overtake the forces you deployed a few hours ago."

"Warn them by seeing stone. How big is this force of enemies?"

"A couple thousand, at least."

"What do you mean by 'at least'? I want a straight answer out of you, Elrye."

"Yes sir. The best answer I can give you would be about three thousand."

"There is a great difference between two thousand and three thousand, Elrye. And you don't have any right to be sarcastic with me just because you beat me in a sword duel a year ago. Or would you like a rematch? If you could beat me twice, I just might let a little sarcasm slip."

"All right, sir. So, what do you plan on doing about the Lizalfos?"

"I will take half my cavalry and chase them. Unfortunately, taking the catapults would slow us down too much, but our forces will be armed with longbows, so that we can kill as many as we can before we must engage in hand to hand combat. If we're lucky, the Lizalfos will stand and fight. If we're unlucky, they will scatter and we'll have to break our forces and pursue them. They'll probably stand and fight if there are no Dinalfos with them."

"Dinalfos, sir?"

"You know, the similar species who act as their commanders?"

"I've seen them in battles, but I've never landed a kill on one."

"If there are Dinalfos with them, which is the likelier, they will know that they have very little chance of defeating us on our horses, unless they are mounted. Dinalfos are quite a bit more cautious than the common Lizalfos. Are they mounted?"

"No, sir."

"I didn't think so. They hate horses. I wouldn't be surprised, though, if they found reptilian mounts somewhat like themselves."

"Sir, why are you telling all this to me?"

"You are in my cavalry, are you not?"

"I am, sir."

"Your 'sir's are increasing in sarcasm again. I'm telling you because you're part of my cavalry, and if you are brave enough to treat me as an equal, you should be brave enough to fight in the front line."

"It will be an honor, sir."

"Your voice is free of sarcasm now. You like the idea?"

"Yes, sir."

"Actually, I said that wrong. You are my equal outside this base, in the civilian city of Castle Town and beyond. But in here and in battle, I am your commanding officer, and you must remember that."

It was night when the cavalry set out. There was no time to lose. The Lizalfos were gaining upon the small band of reinforcements fast. It was sunrise by the time the cavalry had the enemy in sight. None of the warriors were tired, though. Adrenaline was coursing through them and they were ready to fight. Semak took his small scope and surveyed the enemy's forces. He let a grunt of annoyance escape his mouth. There were Dinalfos among them, and lots. His luck had never been good. If anything, the odds had generally been against him. But odds were not enough to stop Semak. He had won many other battles, including the battles he went through to get into this position. He would undoubtedly win this battle.

Using an amplus, one of the strange magical devices that were gifts from the industrial Gorons, to amplify his voice, he gave the order to fire. The whiz of a thousand arrows followed, like an echo of his order. Soon he could hear the screams of dying Lizalfos, a dreadful sound. Now the crowd of Lizalfos, not very organized in the first place, scattered in several directions. Through his scope, Semak could see the Dinalfos, leaders of the enemy, trying to round all the wailing, flailing reptiles up. It was not by precision that the Lizalfos were almost conquering Hyrule.

Before the war, the Lizalfos and Dinalfos had not been a unified race. It was every Lizalfos for himself. Only occasionally did the Dinalfos act in force, usually to go steal large amounts of food or weapons. Afterward, two Dinalfos would usually get in an argument about which one of them would get some weapon, then the situation would escalate and a brawl would break out, usually less than half of the lizards surviving. Semak wondered if, after the war, most of the Lizalfos would die out anyway for this very reason.

Semak spoke again, and ordered the rest of the cavalry, the ones who weren't firing, to go chase down as many Lizalfos as they could before they spread too far and wide. He sent extra forces to the east, which was on his left, because east was the direction of the Eldin Mountains. He couldn't let the enemy get into the mountains. Then there would be no hope of catching them, seeing as the Lizalfos used to be mountain people and Semak's forces would no doubt lose them.

Many men and Lizalfos fell in the battle, but every man that fell took at least three Lizalfos with him. Elrye, who was an excellent swordsman, dismembered countless Lizalfos. Semak could tell that Elrye would not make a good leader, though. He fought absolutely individually, and never deviated to assist a fellow soldier, and never acknowledged assistance when his fellow soldiers were trying to help him.

Soon, the main battle was over and it was just a matter of mop-up. Men on horses mercilessly pursued the remaining enemy soldiers, obviously having no compassion for anything that was green skinned, yellow eyed, and sharp toothed. Semak realized it was unnecessary to kill all the lizards and he called his soldiers off. All the leftover Lizalfos fled immediately in the direction of the mountains.

When Semak returned and went to his quarters to rest, King Rhatnol stood in his way. "Why exactly," he asked, "Did you launch an attack and not inform me?"

Semak was tired and he did not want to deal with King Rat right now. This was a name he kept to himself. When actually talking to the King he treated him with formal respect, but he privately had given Rhatnol the nickname "King Rat."

"You were asleep, Your Majesty. I did not wish to wake you, but I also did not wish for the reinforcements headed toward Faron Woods to be slowed because of this inconvenience. I am sorry, Your Majesty. Would you be happier if next time I woke you before leaving?"

"If you must," King Rat replied. "I want to know where my soldiers are and when at all times. I'll let you go now, but if this happens again, you will receive punishment. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. You will know of my every action from here on out." Semak was letting a bit of Elrye-like sarcasm creep into his speech.

"Very well," said King Rat. "You are excused." Relieved, Semak walked past the King, walked into his room, and flopped on his bed, not much like one would picture a general doing. He laid there, resting, but not meaning to fall asleep. However, he started to drift off and dream, as he often did, about the village and the people he left behind. Of his wife, Shiel, and his daughter, Aola. Of his good friend, the old man Iskao. Of Thraer and his family.

Also he dreamt of Rayand, who had been on a squadron with him for a long time. Rayand was still on a squadron. If it was the same squadron Rayand and Semak had been on together he didn't know, but what he did know was that his friend was still just a captain. Semak did not understand. Rayand could have easily been a general by now. He just didn't want to. That was the last thing Rayand had told Semak. It made Semak angry. Why, when one was capable of such an honored position, would he turn it down? That was a major difference between Semak and Rayand. Semak always wanted to rise to the top. Rayand wasn't so ambitious.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, rudely interrupting Semak's nap. Quickly standing up and smoothing out his hair, he made himself look presentable. He only wanted people to see the brilliant tactician and respected politician. He didn't want people to see the guy who gives nicknames like "King Rat" and flops on the bed and dozes off as soon as everyone is out of sight. "Come in," he said.

It was Zelda. "I came to inform you that our troops are off and the rumors are spreading," she said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"I think he knows," Semak said.

Her smile vanished. "Oh really?"

"Yes, he confronted me in the hallway and lectured me about making sure I tell him about every action of the Army."

Now Zelda looked troubled. She looked away, her expression thoughtful. "Still, the troops are out and the rumor is spreading. If he announces too late that the rumor was a setup in order to weaken his public image so we could remove him from the throne, his appearance will already have been ruined. People will think he's lying."

"The one time he's telling the truth."

"Exactly. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Yes. It's also quite ironic how we, trying to end the lies of a tyrant King, are using a plan that revolves around a lie."


	6. Andruen City

**Author's Note: **This is the sixth chapter I've uploaded, and I still haven't gotten any reviews. It's sad. Please, please, please review. I would bribe you with cookies, but unfortunately I can't find a way to email cookies. So, I'll be awaiting some reviews.

**Disclaimer:** Surprise, surprise, guess what guys? I don't own Legend of Zelda!

Chapter 6: Andruen City

Link, Dysor, and Aola rode through the forest on their horses all day, not stopping for anything. Dysor had packed enough ham, bacon and pork in his sack that would last them for days, thanks to his foresight. They ate bacon for lunch and ham for dinner, not even pausing to dismount. They would get sick of pig fast.

There was no road leading away from the village. Instead, to navigate, the three friends faced the distant Eldin Mountains. All they needed to do was reach the mountains in the east. Then they could turn toward their left, which would be north, and follow the mountains until Eldin Bridge was in sight. Eldin Bridge spanned Lanayru Gorge, the deep canyon that separated the Lanayru Province from the Eldin Province. The bridge was part of a road that led to Castle Town. When they ran out of pig meat, they would have to hunt.

This was the plan, as failsafe as possible, all decided using Aola's map. However, they were discouraged when they had ridden for a full day, at top speed, and the Eldin Mountains still seemed as distant as when they had set off. Already, though still in Faron Woods, they felt as if they were in a strange new land, one far away from the village. Everything seemed alien and mysterious. Already, they were starting to miss their home. Aola had a regretful scowl on her face.

"What's wrong?" Dysor asked.

"I left my mother without even saying goodbye."

"Oh," he whispered. "I'm sorry." This sounded serious and earnest, which was unusual coming from Dysor. Dysor, the boy who had, out of the blue, suggested that they spontaneously go off to war. Only later was it revealed that his true yearning was to see Rayand and Semak again. Dysor worked in a strange way.

After a while, Aola spoke again. "Don't feel sorry for me," she said softly.  
"Why?" he asked.

"I could've gone back and seen my mother one last time. But I didn't. It was my fault."

Link understood. He imagined what it would be like if he had left his sister without saying a last and final goodbye. The emotions that welled up inside him made him literally feel cold. Since Aola had not said goodbye to her mother, her emotions were smashing like hammers into her heart. She was convincing herself that she was cruel and cold, and when the pieces of her heart came back together her soul had faded just a little bit. It seemed the root of her tree had touched some of the untouchable soil.

The next day, they set out again. Dysor's and Aola's horses seemed to be getting tired, but Epona carried on easily. At least she seemed to. Toward the end of the day, all three humans were tired from a long ride on horseback and minimal sleep the previous night. They were glad when they saw the city.

However, they could not completely relax because they had never seen a city before. The stone buildings seemed huge and ominous to them, even at a distance, especially the nine grouped towers that rose high above all other structures. This city had a moat, and the drawbridge was up. Two tough-looking guards stood in front of the drawbridge, with armor and weapons that sent a chill down Link's spine as he remembered the battle so long ago.

One of the guards lowered his pike and spoke in a voice with an accent that was almost unrecognizable as Hyrulean to these three villagers. "What are your names, where are you from, and what is your business in this city?" The people of the village had, unknowingly, developed an accent of their own. At first, Link thought the guard had said something like, "Gather your hay, tear up the lawn, and finish your business with the kitty." Link sat on his horse for a moment, stunned. What was this stranger talking about?

The guard, impatient, repeated his questions, more slowly this time. "What are your names," he took a breath, "where are you from," he took another breath, "and what is your business in this," he took one more breath, "city?" He forced the last word out of his mouth, then relaxed a bit and started breathing hard as if it took a great effort to repeat his questions.

Luckily, Link understood this time. "We are Link, Dysor, and Aola from a small and unknown village a couple days ride off, nameless and not known by nearly anyone but its eleven residents." Dysor and Aola looked at each other, the fact that Link had included Rayand, Semak and his mother when counting the villagers apparent as ever to them. "We are merely seeking a short rest from our travels in your city." This last answer was spontaneous. Link wasn't actually sure what they were planning on doing once they got inside, but they couldn't just come upon a city for the first time ever and ignore it.

The guard's face acquired a funny look, and Link thought of several strange or obscene things into which his words could be twisted by the time the guard's face returned to normal again. "All right, we'll let you in." He signaled a guard on the other side of the moat, who was in charge of the machine that controlled the drawbridge. The third guard turned the crank and the three friends watched in wonder as the bridge lowered itself and came in contact with the opposite bank. Dysor swallowed. Aola stared at the large wooden plank with wide eyes, and Link cautiously started to guide his horse across the bridge. Epona was the only one who didn't seem to have a problem with the thing.

The guard stared at them like they were crazy. "Well," he said. "Don't the rest of you think you should start across? Or is this fellow's horse the only one who's seen a bridge before?" The rest of the evening was like that. They wandered the city streets, trying their hardest to fit in with the folk there. It didn't quite work. When they were tired of wandering around and looking like outcasts, they looked for an inn. It was Dysor's idea.

"I heard my dad talking about these places called 'inns' that are supposed to be in every big city. Travelers go there when they need a place to sleep for the night. Maybe we could try and find one. The both of you were taught to read, right?"

"I was," Link replied. "However, I might be a little cold, since I haven't read anything in quite a while."

Aola smiled a bit. "What're you thinking when you ask if I can read? Of course I can read! Better than either of you, because I've actually been practicing. I've read about cities like these. I actually know a little bit about how to act in a—"

"Oh, sure you do," Dysor interrupted. "The way you stared at that bridge really shows that you know a lot about cities."

"Shut up, Dysor. Anyway, I was about to say that I think you need money, rupees, they're called, if you want to sleep in an inn."

Dysor scoffed at this. "Oh, sure. I really doubt they're going to make you pay to sleep. It just doesn't make sense."

Link finally decided to join in the argument. "Well, seeing as it is someone else's house, it does sort of make sense that they would want payment."

Dysor looked confused. "So if somebody visits you, you should expect payment? It doesn't make any sense at all."

Aola said, "Well, this has been a productive debate, but I really think we should stop talking and actually look for an inn." Aola looked at Dysor. Dysor looked at Link. Link looked at Aola. All three of them seemed to come to an agreement.

It was late in the night that they actually found an inn. When they entered, Aola stepped right up to the innkeeper. He was angrily scrubbing a stain on a cabinet, which was quite obstinate and would not yield to the furious elbow grease of the innkeeper. "How much does a room cost here?" Aola asked in her best imitation of the city folks' strange accent.

"Fifty rupees a night."

Without saying another word to the innkeeper, Aola whipped around, walked up to Link and Dysor, and quite obviously announced, "Let's look for another inn, guys. This one costs too much." The innkeeper started to try and strike a bargain with them, but they were already out the door. He went back to his battle with the stain on his cabinet.

When they got outside, Aola playfully punched Dysor in the arm and said, "Told you."

Dysor shrugged and said, "Okay, you win this time." Then he saw a poster pinned to the door of the inn. His eyes lit up. "Hey, look at this! The Andruen City Police Force is now recruiting. Read it! It's like we get free food, free shelter, free battle training, and free money for riding around the city and making sure nobody is up to any trouble."

Aola objected. "Dysor, I really don't think it's a good idea. We don't know how long we'll be staying in the city, and we don't know what kind of crime this city has. Let's not."

Link thought for a moment, then said, "Look, Aola, I'm pretty sure we'll be dealing with a lot worse than the crime in this city once we get out into the world of Hyrule. And anyway, it says that temporary jobs are also available. Dysor actually has a good idea this time."

"Oh, all right," Aola agreed. "Just don't blame me if we get ourselves into a mess."

The three friends took one of the little maps directing them from the inn to the police headquarters. "Besides," Link added, "I think we'll be needing the battle training anyway."


	7. Swordplay

**Author's Note:** I imagine all you readers are probably hoping for Link to get some action soon. Don't worry, he will. Link can't spend the whole story harvesting trees in his mind.

**Disclaimer:** Must I say this again? Oh well, here goes. I don't own Legend of Zelda.

Chapter 7: Swordplay

The headquarters of the Police Force looked like a barn on the outside. The great door was locked. "Well, what do we do now?" asked Dysor, when the doors were swung open by two burly men. The giant sparring hall inside was deserted except for the two men who had opened the doors and were currently walking out of the room and one other man, seated serenely at the end of the sparring hall.

"Well hello my friends," he said amiably. All three were surprised to hear that he was talking in their accent. "Two strong young men and. . .a woman? I haven't seen a woman step in these doors wanting recruitment for some time. But do not worry, for I don't doubt your potential as a warrior. Tell me, do any of you have training, or must you be trained?"

Aola stepped forward boldly. "We have yet to be trained, sir, but we are strong and able and ready to learn. All three of us have experience in archery, but for hunting, not for battle."

"That's a start," the man said, his tone still amiable. "Tell me, what are your names and from where are your accents?"

"I am Aola. These are my friends Dysor and Link. We come from a village about a two days ride on horseback away from here."

"Then you have come far, I see," he said with a nod. "Draw your swords, if you have them. I am Commander Bindu of the Andruen City Police Force. I will teach you how to effectively use your weapons."

Link and Dysor drew their swords. Aola had to borrow one from the armory. When she and Bindu returned, Bindu looked at both the boys' swords. He examined Link's sword in approval, but he was skeptical of Dysor's. "Of what make is this blade?" he asked. "I've never seen one like it before. The serrated edges are an interesting addition to the sword, but this is definitely not something a beginner should be using. Here, I'll fetch you another one." The look of disappointment that came over Dysor's face was simply priceless when Bindu handed him a wooden sword. Link and Aola burst out in laughter. He had deeply desired to use that sword as soon as possible.

"Oh, so you think it's funny to see your friend with such a useless weapon?" Bindu asked. "Very well, I'll even out the playing fields." Bindu gave the other two wooden swords and fetched himself one too.

"All right, Link, I want to see you try and get inside my guard. I don't expect success the first time, but please try to the best of your ability. So come on, take a stab at me!" Link pointed his sword forward and went into a crouch. He looked at Bindu as if to make sure he was doing this right. Bindu gave no indication of whether this was right or wrong. Suddenly, he stabbed. Bindu was too quick for him. Instead of clanging against the armor, Link's sword met Bindu's and was thrown off to the side.

Dysor and Aola watched as Link backed away and Bindu slowly advanced. Link, unexpectedly, tried to roll beneath Bindu's legs to throw him off and then run to grab his sword. But when he came out of his roll, he found the tip of the commander's blade in front of his face. "You raise your eyebrows when you are about to move. Try not to do that," Bindu instructed. A bit annoyed, Link went to fetch his sword. "Don't try any fancy moves this time. You have to learn the basics first. By fighting you before we run over any moves, I want to learn where you stand and how you naturally fight."

This time, instead of stabbing, he tried a series of random slashes. Bindu simply leaned back a few inches and dodged it. Soon, Link found himself on his back, with Bindu's sword in his face again.

"Am I still raising my eyebrows?" Link asked.

"Yes," Bindu said. "We'll have to work on that." Link was bitter that he had fallen so quickly, and twice, to Bindu.

When it was Aola's turn to go up against Bindu, she didn't do any better than Link. Every match ended with a stick pointed at Aola's face. She was outraged. She went into a random slashing rampage like Link did, but Bindu simply found the opening in the flailing wall of wood and drew his sword across her neck.

Dysor lost every time also. Bindu fought over and over with Dysor, and a huge grin started to spread across Bindu's face.

"It seems your friend has some natural talent," he said, when they were done. "Of course, we need to teach all three of you some fundamentals. You need to look like you know what you're doing when you wield a sword. All three of you have potential. So, there was one mistake that both Link and Dysor made but not Aola. What do you think you did wrong?" No reply came from either of them. "You don't know? Well you always want to make sure you start off facing a little sideways, with your sword diagonal across your body. Always start protected. But also," and with this he turned to Aola, "make sure you attack sometime during the fight." Aola lowered her head, embarrassed. She was obviously upset because she didn't do any better than the boys. She could be competitive in a self-deprecating way.

"You will practice your sword skills every day either with me or with another sword master. You are now part of the Andruen City Police Force. You have patrol tomorrow. I'll give you more explicit instructions in the morning. Now I will show you to your room."

"What I like about this guy," Dysor muttered as they walked toward the barracks, "is that we can actually talk with him without having a great deal of vocal exertion."

The nine towers the three had seen when they were entering the city served as bunkers for the Police Force. They had the top room of the tower on the northeast corner. "It's a bit weird," Link said with a small smile, "how this top room is about as big as one of our houses." Then he looked out the window. Nausea overcame him as he saw the drop. He had been on the edges of cliffs while hunting in Faron Woods higher than this before, but the tower seemed so thin and unnaturally tall to Link. Also, the cliffs had been slanted and this was a straight drop.  
"Link, are you okay?" Aola asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "It's just," he gestured toward the window, "this." Aola looked and was even more disoriented than Link. She backed away from the window, stumbling.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight," she said.

Dysor ran to the window. "Cool!" he yelled, swung his legs over, and sat on the edge. Aola fainted and Link had to catch her.

"What are you thinking?" Link screamed at Dysor.

Dysor just laughed. "What's the problem?" He was obviously enjoying himself on his precarious perch.

When Aola came to herself again, she said, obviously frightened, "Dysor, stop, you'll fall. Just get down from there." Dysor complied. He didn't know fear. He only knew excitement.

That night, Link dreamt about the day of the battle so long ago. He dreamt that he leapt upon the Lizalfos, its cruel appearance exaggerated in the dream, stepped, on its sword hand, and shoved his elbow down his throat. The Lizalfos bit his arm off. Link then huddled helpless in the corner like he did in real life, but with no arm, and a live Lizalfos still in the room. The monster sprung over and stabbed Diaxa like it had to Link's mother. Immediately following, Rayand stepped inside the door and the Lizalfos stabbed him in the very same way. Link was screaming as loud as he could, but no sound came from his mouth. Link's muscles were straining, but he could not escape his corner.

The dream lasted like this, with the Lizalfos gloating over the three dead human bodies while leaving Link alive, huddled in a corner. When he awoke, it was still the middle of the night. Link was disturbed. He realized that it must have been purely the gag reflex that prevented the lizard from clamping its jaws on his arm in real life. If the lizard's own reflexes hadn't turned against him, the situation in the dream just might have become reality.


	8. Refuge

**Author's Note:** All right, I've been uploading chapters almost every day now and I haven't gotten any feedback. I want to see some reviews before I upload the chapter after this. So far, this seems like kind of a waste of time. . .but not if I get reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I bet you'll be absolutely shocked when I tell you that I don't own Legend of Zelda.

Chapter 8: Refuge

Zelda walked the city streets, disguised by a thick brown cloak and the clothes of a beggar underneath. She didn't want to be recognized. Her hair was purposefully disheveled, and stuck out in all different directions. Her face was dirtied with mud, and she kept a sour look on her face, both of which helped to distort her facial features. She looked like a beggar in all ways possible.

She took these walks frequently now, to see how fast the rumors about King Rhatnol were spreading. She had purposefully sent no soldiers into the civilian part of Castle Town. Instead, she waited for the rumors to reach here, in order to see how long it would take for words to move from one city to another.

So far, she did not overhear anything. She was starting to think that maybe the plan wasn't working. She would hate to tell Semak that she thought their plan had failed. The only thing that stood between them and removing Rhatnol from his throne was the public. Rhatnol, being an excellent liar, was popular. If the people of Hyrule lost trust in him, he was done for. Instead, she heard people saying questionable things about her, which filled her with worry.

She traveled the streets of Castle Town, listening for any conversation related to King Rhatnol at all. Finally, after she had walked all over the city, she returned to Hyrule Castle.

"I just don't know what else to do," Zelda complained to Semak. They were conspiring in the privacy of Zelda's room. Nobody would knock on the Princess's door at midnight. "I'm getting anxious. The rumor doesn't seem to have reached Castle Town yet, and according to your report, King Rhatnol knows our plot."

"Be patient," Semak told her. "First, our soldiers must ride incognito to Tharorm, the closest city to Castle Town and still twenty-one miles away. Then, he must tell of the King's deeds there. It will take a while for the rumors to circulate before someone in Tharorm has business in Castle Town. You see, the whole process should take a while."

"We don't have a while," Zelda groaned.

"We don't have a choice, either," Semak reminded her.

Zelda sat on her bed and kneaded her forehead with her fingers. "The problem with our plan is, if we do not succeed, we will lose all respect from the people. Then we're done for."

Semak sat down in a nearby chair, deep in thought. He spoke. "I'm trying to convince the other generals of the importance of politics. When I speak of battles and strategies, their faces light up and stars appear in their eyes. When I speak of politics, their faces darken and their eyes glaze over. I wish the situation wasn't so dire, but if we lose our positions, Rhatnol will have complete control."

Zelda sighed and laid down on her bed. "There's nothing we can do to fix it at the moment. I think I want to get some sleep." She drifted off immediately, but Semak didn't go back to his room for a while. He stood, vigilant, thinking. Suddenly, he saw the doorknob slowly turning. Already, he knew that whoever was entering was up to no good. He pressed himself up against the wall beside the door. The door started to open, silently. Whoever was entering had oiled the hinges.

When the darkly painted and hooded face was in sight, Semak grabbed him by the neck and pinned him against the wall. The attacker gave out a loud cry and Zelda was jolted out of sleep. Semak saw him draw a knife, and he dropped the attacker, grabbed his knife hand, and twisted it behind him. The assassin swiftly delivered a kick backwards, which nailed Semak right in the stomach. Before his opponent could jump him with the knife, Semak aimed a spinning crescent kick at his face, forcing him to keep his distance. The attacker charged Semak with the knife, and would've killed him, if Semak hadn't sidestepped. Instead, the attacker's elbow buried itself in the center of Semak's torso, knocking the wind out of him and bringing him to the ground.

"Zelda, run!" Semak screamed. Zelda couldn't dash for the door. The assassin was in her way. She saw that Semak had a different reason for shifting the attention to her. While the assassin was focused on Zelda, Semak leapt to his feet and grabbed the assassin's knife hand. Semak kneed the attacker in the stomach thrice, weakening him. When the assassin loosened his grip on the knife, Semak wrenched it away and swiftly slit the attacker's throat. Blood splattered everywhere and the enemy fell backward. Semak looked at the hilt of the assassin's knife to find a calligraphic letter R.

Semak spoke. "When you oppose Rhatnol, he tries to take your power. When you try to take his power, he tries to take your life."

Zelda nodded. She was in shock after the attack. If Semak had not been there, she would be dead now.

"Let's get you somewhere more secretive. I say we put on our disguises and go someplace in Castle Town, like an inn."

"King Rhatnol has gone too far this time," Zelda said shakily. "This is not just politics anymore. We're fighting a second war here."

"He went too far when he became King," Semak replied. "Come on, let's find an inn."

Zelda shook her head. "I know somewhere better."

Zelda led him to a small house made of grey bricks with a tiled roof. It looked old, but well kept. It took quite a while to get to the house. It was tucked away in a little known corner of Castle Town and hidden in between two large but deserted buildings. There was a garden with carrots, zucchini and an assortment of other vegetables. With the constant shade of both buildings, he wondered how the vegetables grew so well. Semak could smell something cooking inside, probably some sort of vegetable casserole. On the door there was an emblem that looked like an eye with strange spikes on top of it, curls to the side of it, and a teardrop below it.

Zelda had an anticipatory look as she knocked on the door. A couple seconds later, a middle aged woman with white hair opened the door. The whiteness was not from age, however. Though no hint of color touched it, it was still healthy and beautiful. Zelda rushed forward and embraced her. "Zelda, my girl!" the woman cried. "I haven't seen you since that serpent of a King threw me out!"

"I've missed you so much," Zelda said, her voice muffled because she had her face pressed against the woman's robes. Semak was puzzled. He hadn't ever remembered seeing her in the walls of the castle.

Zelda let go of her and turned to him. "Semak, this is Impa. Impa, this is the legendary Semak."

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm legendary—" he began, but Impa interrupted him.

"There's no need to be so humble. You are known as the best battle strategist in all of Hyrule. Come inside and have some veggie casserole."

They sat down at a table, set with three placemats as if Impa had expected visitors this night. There was a single candle in the middle of the table that lit the room with unnatural brightness. Semak looked uncomfortably at Zelda. She simply smiled, obviously at peace here.

There were seven strange, evenly spaced designs painted around the top of the walls, circling the room. First was the image of a bird, painted in red, spreading its wings wide. Next was a Phrygian cap, painted in green, with the head of a bird seemingly attached to the end. Then came four purple swords pointed in opposing directions, a mysterious brown object with holes that might have been an instrument, a mask with large yellow eyes, a black helm, and the same design of swords but this time painted in mahogany. It seemed funny to Semak, though, how there seemed to be a space for one more painting, but there wasn't any.

Impa came with the casserole. She sat, lifted her arms, and opened her mouth to speak. "Let us thank Farore, Nayru, and Din for courage, wisdom and power. May they guide us through the darkness of today. Let us thank also Hylia, the goddess who sacrificed her power to banish the evil god. May she also dispel the evil goddess, Ahriman."

Semak was stunned. He had never heard anyone say a prayer to the goddesses before. People were aware of the practice, but they mostly ignored it for they had never suffered any negative consequences. Also, he had never heard of any goddess named Hylia. As far as he knew, Hylians were just another one of the many races of Hyrule, exactly like humans but with pointed ears. Zelda was a Hylian, and so were Rayand and his children.

The only goddess that had any relevance in the modern age of Hyrule was Ahriman, who channeled energy from the dead to the living for necromancers. Necromancers were frightening and disturbing, even to Semak. They killed any living being they could get their hands on to increase their power. When they ran out, they would kill more. Often, they would not stop killing until their power overcame their physical and mental capacity, and they would develop deformities. Deformities like Impa's red eyes, gazing at him intently.

"Don't worry, I'm not a follower of Ahriman," she assured him, as if she was reading his mind. She wasn't, though. She had just been living much longer than her appearance suggested, and could predict the thoughts of those younger. She often thought to herself that the young were not stupid, but instead thought that with their short lives they had no time to lose, thus making hasty conclusions with little to no information.

"Then how do you explain all the abnormal things around here?" Semak demanded, fear creeping into his voice.

She laughed and leaned in close. "Then why was I the only person you heard, ever, saying a prayer to the deities? Ahriman is a false goddess. I can tell you secrets you would never hear anywhere else, in this time of poorly recorded history, if you will trust me. I am the last of a race of servants, servants to the goddess who sacrificed. Even that, my friend, is not for the common ear. It's a secret to everybody."


	9. Bindu's Story

**Author's Note:** Thank you, ROBooth for your interesting and helpful review. It was something I had been waiting for since chapter one. I tried to make this chapter a little more organized, in your words.

**Disclaimer:** Hey guys, I've got a puzzle for you. Unscramble these letters to find a hidden message! O dwf'd onn Leding oz Eelga. I bet you'll never find out what it says!

Chapter 9: Bindu's Story

When Link woke up again, it was morning. At first, he lay gazing at the beams of the roof and wondering where he was. Then, he remembered that he had left the village to go chasing after Rayand and Semak. He felt a pang of sadness and the stress of his new duty fall upon him. Stupid quest. Why was he doing this?

He looked over at Dysor, who was still asleep on the other side of the bed, and Aola, who was sitting awake on the opposite bunk. "Hey," she said. "Someone came up here to tell us that breakfast is at eight-o-clock, which is in one hour. This is something we'll have to get used to. We'll be on a schedule now."

Link scratched his scalp and spoke groggily. "Did he say anything about what patrol is supposed to be?"

"We're basically riding up and down an assigned route for two hours. Our horses are in the stables, to the side of the barracks. Oh, and by the way, our shift is at ten. Lunch is in the mess hall at twelve. At one we begin private training, with Bindu again today. At four we spar with other soldiers to improve our practical skills. At six is dinner. At seven we're on patrol until nine. Then, starting tomorrow, we have early morning training with Bindu at six."

Link looked up at the odd device that was used to measure time. How would he ever get used to a schedule? He hated the idea. He had another thought, though, which soon took precedence. "Why is Bindu, the leader of this whole police force, paying us new recruits so much attention?"

"I don't know," Aola said. "Maybe he'll tell us."

Just then, Dysor woke up. "Don't go in there, you'll see that guy," he muttered. "Just hand over the apples and don't talk to that guy."

"Dysor, are you okay?" Link asked.

Dysor realized that Link was sitting on the bed next to him. He seemed to come to his senses. "Oh, just a weird dream," he said with a frown.

Eggs were served for breakfast. It was a relief after so much ham, bacon and pork. The three friends ate by themselves, but they listened to the conversation of the others and tried to imitate their accents, occasionally laughing at how ridiculous they sounded.

When it was time for patrol, an older, experienced looking officer came to talk to them. "Commander Bindu has assigned you patrol on the east side of town. I will be coming with you to, let's say, show you how it's done. Oh, and he says to give you these instead of the swords you have now." He handed them all the wooden swords they had seen last night.

"What?" Dysor complained. "These are training swords!"

"You'll get real swords when you've proven you are proficient with these."

Patrol was, for the most part, uneventful. They got very tired of seeing the same scenery over and over again. The city seemed fairly crimeless. Their glorified sticks

were completely unnecessary. The poster Dysor had spotted made this look like an exciting job with chases and skirmishes every patrol, but Dysor had interpreted it correctly. It wasn't that exciting. "Stay right here, just for a second," their leader told them, and without further explanation he rode off.

"I knew how this would be!" Dysor said. "What did I tell you?" He gave a perfectly accurate reenactment of what he had said last night. "It's like we get free food, free shelter, free battle training, and free money for riding around the city and making sure nobody is up to any trouble."

"Yes, yes, we get it!" Aola said, annoyed. "You've been repeating that sentence ever since we set out on patrol."

Aola and Dysor started bickering, which turned into arguing, which turned into playful banter. It was obvious they weren't paying attention to the city streets. In their boredom they had forgotten their job. Link, however, remained vigilant. He noticed a boy of about twelve hurrying down the street and eying Link nervously. Link had observed earlier that the only people who rode on horses through the city were police. When the boy's eyes found Link's, his whole body jolted and froze, like a deer that had just spotted a cougar. The boy started to run down the street. Link leapt off his horse and ran after him. He didn't need Epona in order to catch the boy, and she might even prove a hindrance if the boy were to dash into a narrow alleyway. The boy looked back and slid to a stop. "All right, here it is!" he cried, drawing a loaf of bread out from inside his coat. "It belongs to that bakery just up the street!"

Link snatched the loaf away from him and scolded him. "Now, there are two things you should learn from this. First, don't steal bread. And if you don't have enough money to buy it, find yourself a job. I came to this city yesterday and found a job within three hours. Second, if you do try and steal something again, don't look like a startled deer the moment a police officer glances at you."

The boy, stunned, stood there staring at Link as he turned and walked back over to Dysor and Aola. "While you two were busy flirting, I was stopping crime," Link said. "Come on, let's bring this bread back to the bakery and find out wherever that officer went. I'm getting the feeling this was a test set up by him." Indeed it was a test. Link had passed.

Back at the headquarters, they trained again with Bindu. "Your basics are always important," he'd say during sparring, "but what's more important is the analysis of your opponent. You have to watch them, to learn from them, and when you have memorized their patterns, find the flaws. Even the most experienced swordsman has flaws. There might be no more than a second to strike."

He would fight them himself sometimes, and other times he'd pit them against each other. They were learning fast. Aola was learning how to attack more without compromising her defense. Link was developing the skill of penetrating a single undefended point, which granted him victory over Aola several times. She would start to ready her sword for an attack, and before she knew it, Link would have her at sword point. This made her angry, and she, in turn, beat Link multiple times. Dysor was unbeatable, though. He could not be matched, when he combined his natural talent with his newly acquired control.

By the end of the session, Link and Aola were tired and irritable. Dysor was ready for more. "Come at me, one more time! One last match with each of you! Really? You're ready to quit? We've still got ten minutes before the others come!"

"I forgot about that," Aola groaned, rolling her neck.

"You should take these ten minutes to rest," Bindu told Dysor.

"Let's see how Dysor does against experienced soldiers," Link said with a grin.

Dysor annihilated everyone. None of the matches lasted very long. Then, one of the soldiers was able to sidestep one of Dysor's stabs and aim his sword at Dysor's neck. That's all it took to break Dysor's winning spree. After that, everyone annihilated Dysor.

Aola laughed at him. "Where is the Dysor that we saw a few minutes ago?" she teased.

"Shut up," he said shortly.

Link grinned at him. "Ooh, somebody's mad!"

Dysor felt like punching someone.

That was their daily routine for the next week. Training, breakfast, patrol, lunch, training, sparring, dinner, patrol, bed. The relaxed life of the village was far behind them. Every day, Bindu became more personal with Link, Dysor, and Aola. Every day, all three improved their sword skills, and also practiced with shields and other weapons, too.

One day, Link woke up before Dysor or Aola. He looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. Unable to fall back asleep, he made his way down to the sparring hall. Bindu was there. Link wondered if he ever slept. Bindu stepped forward and presented Link with a new sword, a real sword. It was long and light, with a flat blade and a sharp edge like a razor. "I want you to try this sword," he said simply. Link gave it a few good swings. It felt perfect in his hand. It almost felt as if the sword had no weight.  
"It's perfect," Link told him.

"Good, now take a look at this shield," he replied. Bindu handed Link a pointed wooden shield, which had an emblem of a goat painted on it.

"It looks kind of. . .cheap," Link said honestly.

"Strike it with the new sword."

Link complied and it didn't even loose a single splinter.

"Keep those weapons. They're now yours,"

"Thanks, but why?" Link asked.

"Sit," was Bindu's simple instruction. Link sat and Bindu took a deep breath. "I know the village that is your home. It was my home too, until I came here. You and your friends were very young when I left. You wouldn't remember me. Your father and I were friends. He wasn't happy when I told him I was going to go find another life in Andruen City. However, he did know that I was the adventurous type. He told me that I mustn't travel undefended and gave me the sword and shield you now hold in your hands. He said that he would lend them to me, but they were very important to him and he wanted them back. I traveled to the village years later only to find that he and Semak had gone to war that very day. You and the rest of the children were all asleep when I came by. Did you hear any news of a visitor?" Link shook his head. No wonder he, the leader of this police force, was so interested in him and his friends.

"No?" Bindu questioned. "Well, anyway, I found only a note from Rayand to give the sword and shield to you when you came to Andruen City, though I still wonder how he knew, and he also left this." He reached behind him to a plain unadorned chest and opened it to reveal a worn green uniform. "These are yours, too." Bindu said. "Take them, and try to get some more sleep."

"Why did you tell me now, and not earlier?" Link asked.

"Because," he said, "I had to be your instructor before I could be your friend."


	10. The Mark of Triforce

**Author's Note:** This was an exciting chapter to write. Finally, Link gets a hint of his true destiny. Read and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** My fingers are sore from typing the same message over and over again, so I'll just let you imagine what comes next.

Chapter 10: The Mark of Triforce

Aola was shocked. "Well," she said, "that was unexpected."

Dysor shrugged. "Where else do you think he got his accent? I thought he might be from the village, but I didn't want to tell you guys because you might have thought I was crazy."

"We already knew that you were crazy, Dysor. We already knew that we were crazy, too, for following you," Link said, perfectly seriously. "So, now that we have gained one answer, we've also gained several questions. Why didn't anyone in the village tell us who he was? Does he have any more news of Rayand and Semak?"

Aola smirked. "We need a name for the village."

"Alright, let's call it. . .Pigville, because they're probably still eating Link's pig right now," Dysor suggested.

"That's a bit of a stretch," Aola said.

Link stood up. "Well, while you two debate over the new name of the village, I'm going to try these clothes on."

"You go do that," Dysor muttered.

Link hung up a blanket for privacy and changed. The clothes fit him perfectly. The tunic was comfortable on his shoulders. He could barely feel the mail underneath. His feet slipped effortlessly into the boots. Link had doubts about the hat at first, but when he put it on it draped down his back most fashionably. When he put the fingerless gloves on though, his right hand burned as if there was a hot iron inside the glove. Panicking, he threw the glove off and gazed at the back of his hand. He was horrified when he saw the three stacked triangles, burned onto his hand.

He noticed that the glove, when he looked closely, appeared to have the same mark etched into it. He studied the mark, suspicious. Out of the depths of his memory he remembered his father talking to him about the religion of Hyrule. There were Farore, Nayru, and Din, the three golden goddesses who made the ultimate power, the Triforce. This, etched onto his hand, was the symbol of the Triforce. Was it possible that Link had just obtained the most powerful thing in the world?

But then Link remembered also the evil goddess, Ahriman, who opposed the golden goddesses in every way and had earthly servants called necromancers who performed dark magic. Could this be the work of a necromancer? Could Bindu be a necromancer? Link doubted it, but then it was possible. Link stared at the gloves for a minute. Whatever, he thought. If there's a curse in these gloves it's already gotten to me. He slipped the gloves on and stepped out.

"Hey guys," he said nervously. "I have a bit of a problem." Dysor and Aola looked expectantly at him. Slowly, he pulled his right glove off. "The glove did this," he said.

"Link, get those clothes off right now!" Aola shouted, panicking. She ran up and yanked off his Phrygian cap while she simultaneously pulled off the other glove.

"Hey, not so fast!" he started, but then he tripped as she tried to pull off a boot. "I can do this myself, thank you very much."

Dysor spoke up. "That's the Triforce symbol on his hand. Isn't that supposed to be good? Link could be holding the most powerful thing in the world right now." He was obviously getting excited.

"Dysor, we don't know what kind of things will happen to Link if he puts on the glove again. Besides, we can't trust Bindu completely. . .at least not yet," Aola said.

"Link, keep those clothes on," Dysor said. "Bindu could slit our throats in the night if he wanted to. Besides, the clothes fit you well."

Aola looked between Link and Dysor and said, "It's your choice I guess, Link. This power could be good or evil and you have to decide what you think."

"I really think we have nothing to fear. Remember what our parents said about the Triforce?" Dysor reminded them.

Link frowned. "Then we're in even more peril than I imagined. Do either of you believe in destiny? In heroes? In the goddesses? I didn't, not truly, not until now. If destiny does exist, then the Triforce might be ours. There might be more to this quest than the good of the village."

"Pigville," Dysor interrupted.

"Pigville, whatever. With power like this, we could win the war for Hyrule."

"We could overthrow Ahriman," Dysor said with a gleam in his eye.

Aola made a sound of disgust. "Before you start fantasizing about what you'll do with the Triforce, don't you think you should figure out how to use it? And didn't the thought ever cross your mind that there might be thousands of vile forces searching for this also?"

Link started out of the room. "I don't know what you're going to do, but I'm going to confront Bindu about this."

Bindu was just as surprised as they were. "I don't know what to tell you," he said, his face going white. "Rayand didn't say anything about this. In fact, I'm not sure he knew. All he said was that these were family heirlooms of his that were very old. He didn't tell me of any ancient power inside the gloves. I also don't know why he would entrust them to me first if he wanted you to have them."

"Maybe he wanted me to find them at a certain time," Link suggested. "He probably knew about the power inside the glove and wanted me to find it now, instead of when I was still young. Why, though, would he expect me to come to Andruen City?"

"Andruen City is the closest city to the village."

"Still, that must've taken some excellent foresight. We only stumbled upon this city by chance."

"Your father did not give you this power by accident, I am sure."

"I guess I can ask him when I meet him, hopefully, in Castle Town."

"You're planning on travelling to Castle Town to find your father?"

"And Semak."

"You really think that you'll find them in Castle Town? The Hylian Army is spread far and wide, and you have a tiny chance, if any, of finding them in Castle Town. And there's one more thing I have not told you."

"What is that?"

"Semak is a general. He's one of the four generals that command the entire Hylian Army."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, he is a general."

"This is getting really complicated."

"Your journey is hopeless. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but if you really think you can travel all the way to Castle Town and expect to find yours and Aola's fathers, you will have more luck just sitting and waiting for the war to end. Stay in Andruen City. Help keep the peace here."

Just then, the doors of the sparring hall burst open. A scout ran in with mud and scratches on his face. His clothes were torn, and there was a sword in his hand. "Commander Bindu! Send all the men you can! Lizalfos are attacking!"


	11. Flight to the Forest

**Author's Note:** I imagine that the story is getting more interesting to read, but I also think it's getting more interesting to write. I always think that the most tedious part of a story is the beginning, but we're getting into the meat of the story now and I'm excited!

**Disclaimer:**

Owl #1: All Legend of Zelda titles and characters belong to Nintendo.

Owl #2: Oh, rly?

Owl #1: Ya, rly.

Owl #2: No wai!

Chapter 11: Flight to the Forest

Impa did not look happy. "So, you figure that if you bring down the King with your rumors, you'll be able to step in and have the trust of the people?"

"I am the rightful heir to the throne, after all," Zelda said.

Semak looked from one to the other. How come he'd never heard of Impa? Zelda said that Impa had been her nursemaid since she could remember, but Semak had never seen or heard of Impa in all his days at the castle. Rhatnol must have discovered her and sent her away from the castle, not liking anything that went on without his knowing.

"What you are missing," Impa told Zelda, "is the public's view of you. Rhatnol has marked you as a rebel. You may remain a Princess, but do not expect to be a Queen as soon as Rhatnol is brought down. You need someone who the public already trusts, one who Rhatnol has not been able to mark as a rebel. For example, general Semak."

"Me?" Semak asked. "I could be King, but that job is really for Zelda. We could start a second rumor that tells of how Zelda would make a good Queen. We could convince—"

"Then the whole plan would appear a setup. First a rumor bringing Rhatnol down, then another rumor immediately afterward bringing Zelda up? That would never work. You are fit for King, Semak. Besides, Zelda will soon have other duties."

Zelda looked questioningly at Impa. "What other duties?"

"There will be someone important coming to see you, and you must not be preoccupied with Queenship," she said vaguely.

"That's helpful," grumbled Semak, still somewhat cynical of Impa.

Impa's face went serious. "Get under the table," she said.

"Why?" Semak asked.

"Just do it," Impa told him.

The second all three of them were under the table, dozens of arrows whizzed over them from all windows of the house. Impa waited with mock impatience as the assassins outside wasted their arrows. As soon as the arrows stopped flying, Impa said, "Fools," and let loose a shockwave that could not be seen, but rather felt. The wave of heat passed over Zelda and Semak harmlessly, but outside all the assassins were knocked unconscious.

"We're not safe here," Semak whispered.

"No need to point out the obvious," Impa whispered back. "Let's flee from here and go somewhere more. . .remote. Like the northern forest."

Zelda's eyes widened. "But that's Zora territory!" she said. "Zoras are quite territorial. I think it'd be safer if we fled into the Eldin mountains. The Gorons are our allies."

"No!" snapped Impa. "They are the ones who gave us the seeing stones."

Semak understood. "So you're saying that if the Gorons see us, they might contact Hyrule Castle."

Zelda reconsidered the situation. "Alright, we can hide in the northern forest, but we've just got to stay away from any water. We haven't communicated with the Zoras in years and I don't know how they'll react to a Hylian, a human, and a Sheikah wandering around in their forest. Let's make sure we stay away from any rivers."

Impa grinned. "Good. I'm glad we could come to a decision. Now, let's get out of this city before anything bad happens."

All three of them, in disguise, snuck through the city. When they reached the gates of Castle Town, Impa made them completely invisible to avoid questioning. Semak wondered if there was anything this so called Sheikah couldn't do with her magic.

When they got a decent distance from the city, Impa made them visible again. "When you're not feeding off another creature's energy for magic like those nasty necromancers, you're usually feeding off your own. I can't sustain magic for long periods of time. I'm afraid our disguises will have to do as we travel to the forest."

They ran on foot to the forest. They stayed close to the long, unchanging wall of Castle Town, which helped conceal them in the dark of night. Zelda looked up. She saw a sky split into two halves. One half was speckled with stars, and the other half was jet black. How did it come to this, she wondered to herself. Why did Rhatnol have to take power? Why did the people fall for his tricks? Why did her parents have to die in the first place? Why did the Lizalfos have to start a war with Hyrule? Why did the Lizalfos have to exist?

"We're almost at the edge of the forest," Impa informed them. Zelda was dreaming about what life would be like without the ugly lizard creatures until her fantasy was broken by Impa's voice.

"Wait, I hear something," Semak said in a low voice. They all stopped. Zelda and Impa heard nothing but the wind blowing over the hills.

Zelda gazed up again, and this time gasped. Six Lizalfos were hanging from the city wall by grappling hooks. "Look," she whispered to the others. The Lizalfos dropped down and drew their swords. Semak had slain two with his broadsword and Zelda had slain one with her sword when Impa knocked the remaining three unconscious with another shockwave.

"When you do that," Semak asked, "do they die or are they just knocked unconscious?"

"Oh, they're just stunned," Impa replied. "They will wake up in a few minutes."

Quickly and efficiently, Semak took his sword and decapitated the others. "You really are merciless aren't you?" Impa asked.

Zelda looked at Semak, her expression troubled. "Is there a way you could inform the other generals that the Lizalfos have grappling hooks now? This is a danger to the city. Any city with walls, in fact."

"If only I could go back and tell them," Semak said. "Unfortunately I couldn't bring any seeing stones connected with Hyrule Castle for safety reasons."

Zelda sighed. "I feel helpless."

They walked on, and soon passed the dark protective walls of Castle Town. They walked in silence for a while, when Zelda heard footsteps. She grabbed Semak's arm. "Shh. Listen."

"What now?" he muttered, more annoyed than worried at this point. Then he heard the footsteps. "Keep walking, but slowly," he said. The footsteps were gaining quickly behind them. When their pursuer was almost upon them, Semak drew his sword and spun around to strike. The pursuer was quick though, and lifted his sword to meet Semak's.

"Semak, it's me," the strange person said.

Semak would know that voice anywhere. "Rayand," he whispered.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you," Rayand said. "I know all about your plan, and I came to tell you that it's working. Don't ask me how I found out."

Impa smiled at Rayand. "Old friend, good to see you again," she said.

Semak was confused. "Wait," he started. "You know each other? How? And yes, I'm going to ask how you found out about our plan."

Rayand's face remained serious. "I'll explain when we get out of the open. Let's hurry to the forest."

Zelda's eyes shone with obvious excitement. Who was this person who had been spying for them and spying on them? Was he a friend or would he turn? "You said our plan was working," she half stated, half asked.

"Yes," the tall bearded man said, gazing down at Zelda with deep intelligent eyes. "Your rumors are spreading all over Castle Town. I haven't been eavesdropping on the rest of Hyrule, as that would take more time and travel than my life as a captain would permit, but it seems the King's faults are quite known in Hyrule's capital."

Rayand's words were smooth and fluent. This lowly soldier had found a way to listen to the conversation of a Princess and a general, whose quarters were in a high security area, and be completely undetected. What small village was this that Semak and Rayand came from? The feats of both were worthy of legend.

Zelda, Semak, Impa, and Rayand all ran on in the night, heading toward the forest. The black walls of Castle Town were far behind them.


	12. Enemies from the Past

**Author's Note:** Sorry I haven't been uploading as quickly. I'm trying to prepare for school starting and I haven't had as much time to write. However, I am not putting this story on hold for the school year. I will still be working on this, just more slowly.

**Disclaimer:** Dang it. I'm out of disclaimer ideas. Oh well, here's the story anyway.

Chapter 12: Enemies from the Past

Link scrambled up the staircase to get his sword and shield. His heart was pounding. He was about to engage in combat. He was going to fight against the Lizalfos, for the first time since he was nine. He had been a nobody only a week ago. Now, he was a warrior. He felt a surge of heroism as he reached his room, slung his weapons over his back, and drew his sword. He stormed down the stairs again, through the sparring hall, and out the door. He could see fires in the distance. His stomach did somersaults. For a moment, he wanted to hide away, like he did so many years ago, but then he looked down at his gleaming sword and a sudden surge of heroism came over him.

"Just where do you think you're going?" A voice said from behind him. It was Aola. She seemed to be developing a habit of doing that.

"Off to battle," Link said.

"Bindu is gathering all the soldiers in the mess hall. He's giving them a pep talk. You should be there, it's really inspiring," Dysor said in a voice that betrayed the seriousness of the situation.

"Does it look like I need inspiration?" Link said with an almost savage grin. "We're going to do what our fathers are doing. We're going to fight the Lizalfos."

"My dad's not doing that," Dysor interrupted.

"Well do you think I could say, 'We're going to do what our fathers are doing, except Dysor's father'? Besides, he fought in that one battle for the village."

"You guys are ridiculous!" Aola screamed. "This is no time for levity!"

Just then, a few hundred armed soldiers burst out the doors of the sparring hall and started in the direction of the fight. Battle cries could be heard from almost every one of the men. Link, Dysor, and Aola had no choice but to barge along with the wave of soldiers. Soon, Lizalfos were appearing from around every corner and leaping at the men. They tried to break the ranks of the charging soldiers, but every one of them was killed. Link was disturbed as he saw humans fall also. Along the outskirts of the mob, people were falling to the blades of the lizards. Link realized that he just might be one of the many casualties of this battle.

Soon, the wave broke on its own as Bindu ordered certain groups of soldiers to go defend different sections of the city. "All officers from tower five, leave the city and defend the outskirts. The Lizalfos have spanned our moat using long wooden planks. Destroy the planks and keep the enemy as far from the city as possible," were the order's from Link's group. So that's how they organize this, he thought. Each group is from one of the nine towers.

They all sprinted along the city streets, slaying as many lizards as they could as they ran, but Link had not bloodied his sword just yet. Link noticed that Dysor was wielding the sword given to him by Iskao. This was finally Dysor's chance to use his sword, and he sure looked happy about it. Aola had borrowed a sword from the armory. Link made a mental note to offer his swords to Aola when they left, now that he had two.

When they reached the gates of the city, Link was greeted with a sound that sent chills down his spine: The clash of steel, the cries of men, and the hiss of Lizalfos. Suddenly, he felt the extreme urge to run the other way and hide in the top of the tower, but he knew there was no turning back now. Besides, he couldn't stand to leave his friends alone in the battle. The drawbridge was lowered briefly, just enough time for all the soldiers to sprint across. The police of Andruen City and the Hylian Army joined forces. Soon, Link found himself in the heat of battle. The fight or flight reaction kicked in and he was aware of every yellow lizard eye staring directly at him, desiring to kill. Instinctively, Link, Dysor, and Aola stood back-to-back and prepared for an onslaught. Soon, enough, a lizard jumped at the three of them and Link's muscles tensed. It had its sword pointed directly at Link's heart. The second before the lizard could impale him, Link parried its sword. Instead of feeling a cold blade inside him, Link felt the hard thump of the lizard's body against his. With a swipe of his sword, Link sliced off the lizard's head.

He stood there, shocked. He stared at the creature's lifeless body and wondered why he had done that. Even if it had tried to kill him, what gave Link the right to slay it? He couldn't speculate on this for long, though, because he heard Aola scream, "Look out!" Several Lizalfos were converging upon them. They broke their formation and leapt into action, their deadly swords piercing the flesh of many lizards. Bindu had trained them well. Link found he didn't have time to think as he slew what seemed to be hordes of Lizalfos. All that he could think of was the fight. It seemed to rain blood as his weapon did the nasty task it was meant to do: kill. Link remembered feeling courage and fear battling inside him to take over his will. He wondered if the courage he felt was actually cruelty and the fear was sanity. This did not make him a hero. It made him a monster.

Countless bodies were strewn about the battlefield, and still the killing didn't subside for even a moment. Is this what Link's father was doing right now, every day of his life? Was his father even still alive? Link wondered at this prospect, but that didn't stop him from his killing spree. Why did he have to be so well trained with the sword? Why couldn't the Lizalfos at least be able to fight him instead of just standing in a line in front of him, waiting for their slaughter? It wasn't fair. Link, with his skill, was made into a killer.

Just then, a Lizalfos leaped on his back and forced him to the ground. It twisted his arms behind him and hissed in his ear. Link looked behind him, shocked. This one was different. Its scales were darker, its jaw line was smoother, and it was slimmer than the other Lizalfos. Link, with all his might, rolled over and found himself lying with his back on top of the monster. It bit fiercely into his shoulder. Link screamed in pain and drove his head backwards, right into the lizard's face. It loosened its grip just enough for Link to wrench his hands away, turn over, and impale the creature in the stomach. Much like Link's first kill, it struggled and wailed for a few moments and then lay still. Link felt queasy.

After that, the battle passed in a bloody haze. Where were his friends? When would the battle end? Were the people of the city safe? All these things passed through his mind as he fought on. His sword sliced through the Lizalfos like a knife through butter.

The Andruen City Police Force suffered horrible losses that day. The survivors trudged wearily back to the headquarters. Link didn't see his friends. As he walked, a man in a cape approached him. "I am Eko, leader of the forces in Faron Woods," he started. Link didn't want to talk right now, but he really didn't have a choice. "I watched you in today's battle and you excelled. I would like to offer you recruitment into the Hylian Army."

Somehow, Link had a feeling that this was the man who had taken away Rayand and Semak. Anger rose within him. "I don't want to join any army!" He burst out. "I've had enough of battle today! I never want to see a sword again!" He threw his sword on the ground and stormed off. Then he spotted his friends. They were seated on the cobblestone of the streets, kneeling over a body. Was it Bindu? No, it couldn't be. He dashed over and looked at, indeed, the body of Bindu lying face up on the street. He had his shirt off, revealing a deep, wet wound in his chest.

Aola was crying and sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees. She obviously was in no state to speak. Link turned, questioningly, to Dysor. "He's still breathing, but he hasn't woken up yet. The wound's pretty bad. We're wondering if anything can save him now," Dysor explained, anxiety present in his voice.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Bindu took a deep, wheezing intake of breath. His eyes opened and he looked from Link to Dysor to Aola. "Bindu!" Link cried, relieved. He didn't quite know why he was relieved, though, as Bindu was in just as bad a state. The only difference was that he was in pain.

"I did not tell you the whole truth," was the first thing Bindu said.

"What?" Link asked.

"I did not tell you the whole truth when I gave you the weapons you now own," Bindu continued. "Where is the sword?" The look of sadness on his face was indescribable when he saw the empty sheath. "Alas, it has been lost. The gift that saved me has been lost. You see, I did not choose to leave the village. I was banished. You see, I used to be a necromancer." A sour look plagued his face, from physical pain or pain of unpleasant memories it was impossible to tell. Link, Dysor and Aola looked at each other, shocked. "Yes, I used to kill innocent animals of the woods in order to experiment with magic. Killing for food is one thing. Killing for your own pleasure is another. I killed simply because I liked to see my own power. Those were shameful days. When I was discovered, I was told to leave the village immediately. I was devastated." His body shuddered with agony and his breathing became erratic for a second before he could continue.

"Nobody showed me mercy but Rayand. He gifted me with the sword and shield and told me to find a better life, and that he wanted the weapons back someday. It touched me, how he could have compassion for me despite the terrible things I had done. I searched earnestly for a better life, and indeed I got one. I went back to return the sword and shield to him, but, as you know, he was not there. I remember the exact words of his note. They said, 'You have done well. Your necromancy is behind you. Keep the weapons, along with these garments, and give them to my son when he comes to Andruen City.' It was brief, but I knew that it was honest. How he knew that I had become commander of the police force, or that I was returning that day, or that you would come to Andruen City, I do not know. But I do know that I have played my role in life. I told you this because I wanted you to hear it from me, and to share my story with the villagers. I want them to know who I am."

With those final words, he died.


	13. Eko's Offer

**Author's Note:** I think I'm going to stop doing these author's notes and disclaimers. They're just kind of a waste of time. If, for some obscure reason, you object, tell me in a review.

**Disclaimer:** Ha! This is the last time I will have to type those words, "I don't own Legend of Zelda!"

Chapter 13: Eko's Offer

Link was in awe of the sheer number of people who attended Bindu's funeral the very next day. There was barely any planning. It was just announced that there would be a memorial for Bindu and that anybody who wanted to speak would be free to do so. Everybody who spoke had only good things to say. His service to Andruen City as commander of the police force seemed to have erased his evil days as a necromancer completely. One thing Link noticed, though, was that people generally revered him but not one of them spoke like a close friend. Poor Bindu.

Link knew that he would have to travel back to the village with Dysor and Aola to tell everyone of the good that Bindu had done. He started to wonder what was happening in the village. Most likely, Dysor's parents and Aola's mother had set out to find them. Diaxa would be left alone with Iskao.

When the funeral was over, all three were barely holding back tears. They were touched by Bindu's story, his complete story, how he had turned from death to life. He had ended life for so long, but he was able to turn from his evils and defend life.

"Let's go back to the village," Aola said while they were walking from the city plaza, where the funeral was held. "We have to tell them about Bindu, and there's nothing more for us here, anyway."

Link and Dysor agreed. They went back to the headquarters to collect their belongings. When they entered, the officer who had accompanied them on patrol was sitting in the same fashion as Bindu had been, in the exact same place. "I know, it's sad," he said when they entered. "Now that Bindu is gone, there must be someone to take his place. I was personally chosen by him, if he was to fall, years ago."

"Oh," Link said flatly, and looked away. The tears began to seep out of his eyes.

"We have to leave," Dysor said. "We must return to our village."

"Very well," was the officer's reply. "Thank you for your service. Here is your pay." He ceremoniously strode across the sparring hall to them. He took a bag from his side and counted out thirty gold rupees. He handed ten to each of them. Link stared down at the jewels. They brought everything down to earth. In his week here, he had forgotten that he was getting paid for this.

"Go if you must," he said, sadly. He then turned and walked back to the front of the sparring hall. Link Dysor, and Aola exited the sparring hall for the last time. Outside the door, Eko was there.

"You," Link said accusingly, as if it had been the Hylian commander's fault that Bindu had died. It was unfair, but Eko had dealt with the attitudes of young men like Link before.

"I would have liked to known Bindu," he began. "From what I heard, he was highly honored in this city. Were you a friend of his?"

Just as Eko expected, Link's glare softened. "Yes, though I only knew him for a week. We are heading back to our home village, to tell the people of Bindu's fate."

Eko nodded. "I remember your village. Isn't it about a two-day's ride from here, small and humble but pleasant? It was a shame when I had to pull Rayand and Semak away from their people. I did not recognize you at first when I saw you in battle, but I think I can safely assume that you three are the children of Rayand, Semak and Thraer."

"You remember their names?" Dysor murmured.

Eko smiled at him. "I don't know how I could forget such valiant warriors."

Aola crossed her arms. "You're just trying to please us so you can recruit us now, aren't you?" she accused.

"Oh, no," Eko said shaking his head. "Really, they were great fighters."

Link's glare deepened again. "Is that all that matters to you? How well someone can fight? How many lizards they can kill? Is that it? You don't care about protecting the people of Hyrule. All you care about is defeating the other side. If you still think you have a chance of recruiting me, forget it."

"Listen, child. Don't lose your head. You don't want to make a scene in a public street, now, do you?" Eko said sternly.

"My name's not 'child.' My name is Link, and you stole my father for your army!"

"Oh, if that is the case, and you want to see your father again, then I would suggest enlisting. After all, it'll be the best chance you have of finding him. Who knows, you might be assigned to the same squadron."

Link thought about this for a while. It sounded logical. Then he turned to the others.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Aola frowned. "He's right, we'd have a better chance of finding Rayand and Semak than we do now if we enlisted. However, I don't want to be trapped by commitment to the Army. This is not some police force that protects a single city. This is the Hylian Army we're talking about here. We won't be able to quit anytime we like. Let's not do this."

Link let his mouth fall open, just realizing that he had almost fell into Eko's trap. "Dysor?" he asked, just for confirmation.

"Aola has a point. Once we get ourselves in, we might not be able to get ourselves out. Besides, who knows what Rayand and Semak are doing right now? It would still be hard to find them. Joining the Hylian Army raises our chances of seeing them again, but not by much. I know, it's not a very inspiring idea to continue this quest on our own either, but I think it's the better way."

"Wow, Dysor," Aola said. "I didn't know you had the ability to be rational."

Link turned again to Eko. "I'm sorry, but we'll have to refuse."

Eko took it well. "Very well," he said. "You can go back to your village now. I won't tell the other soldiers that you turned down recruitment." He walked away. Link, Dysor, and Aola were ready to set out, once again, but this time for the village.

Link was in the stables, loading up Epona's saddle when he noticed that much of the meat they had brought had gone bad. "You know, we may have to hunt this time," Link told his friends. "The meat's gone bad."

"That won't be a problem," Dysor said.

Aola jumped up onto her horse. "Come, let's get out of here before we're delayed any longer." The three friends rode through the city, across the bridge, and out into Faron Woods. Little did they know it, but they would never reach the village.


	14. Capture

Chapter 14: Capture

"I must say that I'm a little scared of how the villagers will react to us when we suddenly appear after disappearing for a week and a half," Aola said.

Link swallowed the venison in his mouth and spoke. "It's most likely that we will find only Iskao and Diaxa there. The rest probably went looking for us."

"We've created a mess, haven't we?" Dysor interjected.

"Yes, you have," Link said.

"Now wait a minute, we all agreed to go on this quest," Aola began. "We all created a mess, and we don't even know how big of a mess we have yet. There's a small chance that there's no mess at all. Let's not go blaming people for making a mess when we're not sure that a mess even exists."

"Once again, you've got a good point," Link said. He looked up at the stars through the dark silhouettes of the trees.

"Let's get some sleep," Aola suggested.

"Yet another good point," Dysor yawned as he laid on the ground.

Link glanced around. He was worried about an attack from the Lizalfos. "We better watch for Lizalfos," he said. "You two can sleep. I'll keep watch."

Aola said, "Okay, take the first shift. But you can't go the whole night without sleep. I'll go next, and then Dysor."

So Link stood up while the others lied down, brushed himself off, and watched vigilantly for Lizalfos. He didn't mind having to stay up. He actually quite liked the peace of the moment. He hadn't experienced peace for a week now and he needed some. The cool night air was refreshing on his face. Wanting to feel the breeze in his hair, he took his cap off and let the wind ruffle it. In all ways, he felt at peace. He knew Aola had told him to wake her when the moon was at its zenith, but he didn't. He instead sat, enjoying the calm. When the sun started to rise, he climbed to the top of a tree and watched the hazy yellow light flow over the dark mountains, illuminating the forest and driving away the darkness of the night. The Faron Woods changed from black to gold. He crept down to wake his friends. They were nowhere to be seen.

Immediately, he started to panic. Where had they gone? He called out their names at the top of his lungs. When he had waited for about three minutes, as he guessed, and they were still nowhere to be seen, he tried again. Still nothing. He bellowed their names as loud as he could, but they was still no sign of them. Then he felt a blow on the back of his head and knew no more.

He awoke to find himself being carried on a platform by four Lizalfos. Dysor was on his right and Aola was on his left. They were all tied to the platform by a rope. Link hadn't heard any sounds of Lizalfos in the night. He knew it was pointless to struggle, but he kept wondering why the lizards hadn't killed them all, why the horses hadn't whinnied, and how they had been so stealthy.

A bit self-consciously, he noticed that the Lizalfos had stripped them all of their clothes down to the undergarments. He looked about for any sign of their clothes or weapons. A little ways ahead, there were four lizards carrying a large chest. Maybe their meager possessions were in there. Also, he noticed the horses being dragged along by several other lizards.

He laid his head back, afraid to move anymore. He felt that if he moved, the lizards might kill him. And they deserved to kill him, considering how many of them he had slain during the battle. He must have slain thirty. Maybe forty. It made him sick. Soon, despite his efforts to remain unnoticed, one of the four Lizalfos carrying them talked in its own raspy language. Link had never heard one talk before, and it sent shivers down his spine. They had noticed his waking.

The Lizalfos unbound his body. When he was loose, he did not struggle as they tied his hands behind his back. Nasty sounds emanating from one's terrible jaws, it shoved him forward. They were going to make him walk. The Lizalfos were quick during travel, and he was soon tired. From the movement of the sun, Link could tell that they were moving roughly northeast. The Lizalfos didn't follow any road. They must be navigating by landmarks, Link thought. They carried on, running tirelessly. Link didn't have so much endurance. He was breathing heavily, there was a knot-like pain in his side, and his feet started to stumble.

Soon, Aola woke up, and Dysor after her. Link was angry at himself for letting them get captured. He had been inattentive on his watch, and now they were stuck here. Like Link, they were forced to run. They weren't allowed to talk. They just kept running silently. They ran all day. Link's pain was eventually drowned out by monotony. He could see that Dysor and Aola were struggling, though. Soon, Aola gave a cry and fell face first in the dirt. Lizalfos surrounded her. They kicked her and hissed in her face, trying to make her get up. She just laid in the dirt and bore it, tears starting to tumble down her cheeks. Link tried to rush back and help her, but he was driven forward by the horde of reptiles. It was Dysor who managed to push through the crowd. He stepped into the middle of the circle of Lizalfos and commanded them to stop. The lizards didn't understand him, of course, but his voice held such power that they hesitated for just a moment. Then Dysor reached down, took Aola's arm, and helped her up. She looked at him thankfully.

When the day was coming to a close, Link noticed the trees thinning. When the stars appeared they were still running, and the trees were few and far between. Link didn't know it, but they were leaving Faron Woods and, for the first time, seeing the vast Hyrule Field.

Finally, one of the Lizalfos in the massive army blew a horn and all at once, they stopped. Lizards started lying down to go to sleep. Relieved, the three captives all laid on the ground and slept at once, despite the danger they were in.

The next day, they ran again. Eventually, all the trees disappeared and they were replaced with rolling, unbroken plains of grass. They passed fortifications from which arrows were shot into the midst of the army. Every time they encountered one of these, a number of Lizalfos separated from the group to capture it. Link wished he could do something to help the soldiers in the towers, but he was forced to keep running.

They also occasionally passed farms or cities. Most of the cities were smaller than Andruen City, but a few were larger. The farms interested Link. It was a wonder to him, that some people should harvest food, rather than just hunting and gathering. When they passed these civilian establishments, Link could see people rushing to hide, or women clutching their children. Poor people of Hyrule. This was a war between two armies, and they were stuck in the middle of it. Link glanced down at the Triforce symbol on the back of his hand, wondering what good it did to have the most powerful tool in the world and not know how to use it.

The Eldin Mountains were growing ever nearer. What were the Lizalfos keeping them captive for? What evil lay inside the mountains, or beyond in the desert, that was in store for them? Link was anxious for the journey to be over and wanted to see what lay at the journey's end, but at the same time he dreaded it. The journey's end just might be the end for him and his friends, too.

They stopped for the night, then got up the next morning and ran again. Link's muscles were overworked and he felt like he would not have the strength to continue. One more day of running passed after that, and, tired and weary, they reached the looming mountains.


	15. Children of the Forest

Chapter 15: Children of the Forest

Impa led the way through the dense evergreen forest. She navigated through the trees, avoiding rivers where there might be Zoras guarding the forest. Zelda was freezing in the misty forest. Semak was also cold, though slightly less because of his padded armor. However, Rayand and Impa looked quite comfortable in their commoner's clothes. "Don't you have a spell or something that could warm us up?" Zelda asked.

"Enjoy the fresh air," Impa instructed her.

"If we don't get caught by Zoras, we're going to freeze to death. The air is so moist, too. I feel like I'm breathing cold water."

"Don't worry, I'm looking for a specific place that you will find to be quite warm. And if we do meet any Zoras, I'll know how to deal with them. They're not hostile. They just tend to keep to themselves. They weren't always like this. Only Nayru knows why they are so territorial now."

"Impa, what's this?" Rayand interrupted, holding up a branch to reveal a large stone archway with a drawbridge, like the entrance to a city.

"Aha!" she said. "Now I know exactly where we're going!" They trekked on until they came to a shallow, narrow canyon. There was a tree to one side, on which landed an owl. The owl watched them as they entered the canyon. At the end of a canyon was a narrow tunnel. Zelda and Semak were starting to wonder where Impa was taking them. When they emerged from the tunnel, it was indeed bright and warm. There was a feeling of summer that lingered in the air, even though it was well into autumn and heading on winter. The sky was clear blue, and the trees were no longer evergreen, but shorter and with wide spreading branches. There was only one foreboding thing in this grove, and that was dark rotting hulk of a large tree that seemed to have a face engraved into it.

Impa led them across a bridge and into a clearing, where there was a peaceful village. "Where are we?" Semak asked.

"The Kokiri Village," Impa replied, "It has stayed here for centuries, untouched by Hylians."

Semak glanced around, wary. "And where exactly are the Kokiri you speak of?"

As if on cue, several green clad children stepped out of houses to see the visitors. They looked like Hylians in almost every way.

"They're just children," Zelda said.

Impa smiled at her. "Most of them are older than any Hylian or human." This made Zelda and Semak extremely apprehensive. Rayand, though, was laughing as if something were amusing.

Impa turned to the children and lifted her arms. "Hello, good Kokiri! We have come to seek refuge from a danger of the outside world, and to see the sage of the forest." There were quiet murmurings among the Kokiri. Zelda wondered who the sage of the forest was.

A green haired child emerged from among the Kokiri. She looked about seven from her face and her stature, but her eyes revealed great wisdom. "Hello, Impa, sage of shadow," she said.

"Please, just call me Impa. Really, Saria, you don't have to treat me with such formality."

"Well, this is a formal occasion, is it not? After all, it is time for Zelda to discover her true wisdom." Immediately all eyes turned to Zelda. She blushed, embarrassed. She'd had a thousand eyes expectantly looking at her before, but that was politics and she'd known what was happening. Here, she was lost. She was soon relieved, though, because Saria began to speak again.

"So, Impa, we must choose who will represent power and who will represent courage, so Zelda may find her wisdom. This ritual has never been attempted before. But we both know it must be done, as the mark of Triforce has faded from the hands of the chosen ones."

"You can represent courage. I can represent power."

"Come to think of it, neither of us deserves to represent courage. We've been hiding away for too long now."

"You have done courageous deeds in the past, have you not? Remember the days when you first discovered you were a sage? Stand and represent courage."

Saria shook her head. "Find someone more worthy. I think we have both lost the right."

Rayand suddenly spoke up. "If you're looking for someone with unmatched courage, you might try Semak."

"Wait, I don't even know what I'd be doing," Semak said. "I'm sorry to say all of this is kind of going over my head."

Impa turned to him. "Remember the golden goddesses and how they created the Triforce, according to legend? Well, a villain tried to obtain the Triforce, but he was not worthy. As soon as he touched it, it broke into three pieces, courage, wisdom, and power, and all three pieces went to those who most represented best their corresponding qualities. Power went to the villain, as he did not need to be pure of heart to be favored by true power, wisdom went to Princess Zelda, and courage went to a boy by the name of Link." She ended by looking straight at Rayand. Nobody could read Link's father's face. "Speaking of Link, has he found his piece of the Triforce yet?"

"When he put on the Hero's Clothes, the Triforce of Courage emerged from its dormancy. I have been watching him," Saria responded.

Impa nodded. "Interesting. I thought we were going to have to awaken it in him. Anyway, Semak, come forward. It's time for you to represent courage." By now, Zelda was blushing and backing behind Semak, and Semak had an annoyed look on his face. He was suspicious of this ritual and was unsure of what he was supposed to do. "You could represent any one of the three pieces of Triforce, if you wanted to."

"All right, how does this work?" he said.

"We will stand in a circle arranged with me on your right and Zelda on your left. We will all cross one arm over the other and link hands, thus making a triangle representing the Triforce. Then, we must clear our minds of all thought and wait."

"That's it?  
"That's it. If all goes well, then Zelda should see a vision and we will let go. When all this is complete, then we should see an imprint of the Triforce on her hand, signifying that the Triforce of Wisdom has awoken within her."

"Well, I can't say that I'm not skeptical. But you haven't given me any reason to distrust you either, so I will comply."

They assumed the position that Impa had described. Semak tried to clear all thought from his mind, but he was tense and he couldn't do so. He tried taking deep breaths, and pretended he was holding hands with his wife and daughter back at home. Soon he was able to relax more, and finally, he drifted off into a state of thoughtlessness. Zelda was sweating and shaking, though, and she couldn't clear her mind. So she looked at Impa and remembered the days when Impa had taken care of her as a little girl. She passed into the same state of thoughtlessness as Semak.

Strangely, it was Impa who had the hardest time clearing her mind. The hero was rising again. If all went well, the King of Evil would soon fall. But everything had to go perfectly. Saria could see Link at all times, just like Impa could see Zelda at all times. Saria would send Link a message through to come to the Kokiri forest, and then they would officially launch the plan. Rayand and Semak could go home, for their parts were complete. It was so funny how Semak and Zelda thought their problems with King Rhatnol were so large, when the world was in jeopardy. And how could she think about nothing in a time of such anxiety? Then she heard the steady, calm breathing of the other two and she thought that if these amateurs could do it, she could too. So she drifted off.

Zelda saw utter darkness. There was nothing to be seen. Then, seemingly far away, she saw a glint of gold. The bright, yellow point grew and floated through the black closer to Zelda until she could make out what it was. Of course, she thought. A huge golden Triforce. She could make out two figures standing on the Triforce. There was a large, green skinned man wearing a cape and black armor standing on the Triforce of Power. There was a blonde boy in green clothing similar to the Kokiri's standing on the Triforce of Courage. As the Triforce came closer, she realized that it was not the Triforce moving closer to her, but her moving closer to the Triforce.

Gracefully, she landed on the Triforce of Wisdom. The green skinned man, who had a heavy yellow gem attached to his forehead, glowered at her. She felt his anger radiating in all directions. He bared his teeth and seemed to growl, but she could hear no sound. She looked back angrily at the man as if to say, "What do you want?" He gave no reply but his hateful stare. She turned her gaze to the boy. He looked her in the eyes and smiled kindly. Zelda and the boy still had their eyes locked when the vision ended.

The triangle broke. Everyone looked expectantly at Zelda. She looked at the back of her hand. Sure enough, there was the symbol of Triforce. She held it up for all to see and a joyful cheer came from all the Kokiri.

"Well done, my girl!" Impa exclaimed. Zelda didn't think she had done much, but she nodded and accepted Impa's congratulations anyway. Then Impa turned to Saria. "When will you contact Link?" she asked. So that was the boy's name. Link.

"Hopefully my little friend will reach him tonight," Saria replied. "However, I'm not sure he'll be able to come immediately, as he is in a bit of a nasty situation right now."

"What's happened to him?"

"He's been captured by Lizalfos."


	16. Navi

Chapter 16: Navi

"Hey! Listen!" The shrill voice woke Link. He jolted upright and scanned the area to spot whatever made that sound. "Hey! Listen!" The voice came again. A Lizalfos near Link was starting to stir. "Hey! Listen!" Would it ever stop saying that? He finally spotted a glimmer of light, what appeared to be a small, luminescent, humanoid creature of female figure with wings. "Hey! Listen!" she said again. He had to stop her. He saw a blade lying carelessly on the ground, so he leaned back and used it to cut the ropes on his hands. "Hey! List—"

"Stop saying that!" he whispered to the struggling creature, now inside his palms.

"Okay, okay, just listen."

"You think I didn't get that by now?"

"I can help you."

"Yeah, thanks, that would be great."

"Okay, I'll go get help!" she piped, and with that she broke free and fluttered off. "That was strange," Link muttered under his breath. What this creature was, and whether she would be of actual help, he did not know. He started to lie down and go to sleep again.

"Hey! Listen!" She was back, and she woke Link in the same rude manner.

"So, where's your help?" he asked.

"Just listen," she said. Before he heard it, Link felt the rumbling, like a herd of animals approaching.

"What's going on?" Link cried, astonished.

"Gorons!" she chirped, excited.

Lizalfos started to leap to their feet and grab their swords. Dysor and Aola jolted awake. "What's happening?" Aola yelled over the rumbling.

"Gorons!" she chirped again, her voice even more shrill and cheery.

"Who are you, anyway?" Link asked.

"I'm Navi!" she exclaimed, just before what seemed to be an army of stones rolled over the edge of a nearby cliff and started smashing Lizalfos. The lizards drew their weapons and started stabbing at the Gorons. Most clinked harmlessly against the outer shell, but some that were skilled enough, mostly the different type of Lizalfos Link had encountered at the battle in Faron Woods, stabbed at a point of exposed brown skin in the center of the Gorons' rocky side. Those Gorons fell and lay still. A few of the Gorons unfolded from their rock-like state to fight hand to hand with the Lizalfos. The Gorons had a round body with large, muscular arms and tough faces. They could kill a Lizalfos with one punch to the head.

"I'm impressed," Link said, grinning at Navi.

"Thanks," she said.

Link spotted the chest he had seen days earlier that he suspected held all their clothes. "Dysor! Aola! This way!" he yelled over the commotion. He ran to the chest and opened it. Sure enough, it contained all their possessions. He would have snatched his sword and joined the fray, but the battle was already over. The Lizalfos army was already fleeing.

"And this little thing is. . ." Dysor started.

"I'm a fairy!" Navi finished.

A Goron approached them. He had a long, gray beard. "I am Grythyn, the leader of this proud army," he said, bowing slightly. "Navi told us that a very important Hylian was in trouble, and since we are trusted allies of the Hylians, we rushed to help."

"Thank you," Link said, bowing back. "Those Lizalfos captured us, and I suspected they were bringing us to their leader. See, I got this mark on my hand a few days ago, and it could mean I have something the Lizalfos want, badly." He showed Grythyn the mark on the back of his hand.

Grythyn's eyes lit up. "The mark of Triforce," he whispered. "Who are you?"

"My name's Link, this is Dysor, and this is Aola. Is there anything you wish in return for your help?"

"And I'm Navi!" Navi chimed in.

The Goron looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well met. Why do you have the mark of Triforce on your hand?" There was silence for a few moments. "All right, it's a secret? I guess that's fine. . .for now. As for a service in return, all I ask of you is for you to fight for the Gorons. If there is a battle raging and you are close in the Eldin Mountains, please come fight as a soldier. We must be going now, but good luck on mission, whatever it may be, and farewell." With that he bellowed to his army and they rolled off.

"So, those are the Gorons," Aola said in wonder.

"Indeed. But come to think of it we could have just slipped off. We didn't need an army. The lizards are deep sleepers, seeing as Navi didn't wake them up with her squeaks of 'Hey! Listen!'" Link said.

"We wouldn't have lasted long," Aola said. "Think about it. Morning is near, and the Lizalfos would wake soon anyway. They would have hunted us down."

Link thought about it. "Good point."

"Hey, let's get our clothes on before anyone else sees us like this," Dysor said.

Link smirked, and said, "Good idea." Navi patiently watched. "Um, Navi?" Link said. "Sorry, but it's just kind of awkward with you watching us dress. Could you turn around for just a second?"

"Okay!" she said, and did as she was told. When they were done dressing, Navi said her favorite line. "Hey! Listen!"

"What is it now?" Link complained.

"I was sent to deliver a message. Saria wants you to meet her in the Kokiri village."

"And where is this Kokiri village, exactly? And who is Saria? Be a little more specific," Aola said.

"I'll take you there!" Navi was apparently extremely excited by this prospect.

Just then, Dysor realized. "Our horses! Where are they?"

"I'll go find them," Navi piped, and she flew off.

"Well," Link said, "she may be annoying, but she's pretty helpful."

Soon, they were on a journey again, this time following Navi to an unknown, secret village to see two people: an ancient Kokiri named Saria, and none other than Princess Zelda herself. All of them knew that this had something to do with the mark on Link's hand. Dysor and Aola were both excited, but Link was wondering what he was getting himself into. He knew that he was he was part of something far bigger than he ever planned on being. He thought that he was going to be personally recruited by Princess Zelda, now that he had the Triforce, to win the war for Hyrule. In truth, he only had a fragment of the Triforce, and was part of something far bigger than even that. He had been since before he was born.

They traveled out of the mountains and across the fields again. Like before, they didn't use any roads. Navi seemed to know exactly where they were going. Link thought that they would travel all over Hyrule and never once use a road. Often, they saw armies of Lizalfos passing. They had to hide behind hills, in ditches, and in trees when there were any. Aola became worried and suggested that they travel along the mountain range, where they would have more cover, but Navi said no, because she knew that the Lizalfos had been mountain people before the war started. Link, Dysor, and Aola felt open and exposed, traveling without cover in the open plain, and they couldn't imagine how the mountains would be safer. However, they trusted Navi in the end. They would do anything to avoid capture again. They rode on, crossing the vast plains of Hyrule. Link wondered if it would ever end.

Then, he saw a large forest in the distance, spanning the horizon all the way to the mountains. As they drew near to the forest, Link could see a massive city surrounded by a great stone wall. There was a majestic tower that could be seen protruding from inside the forbidding walls.

"Dysor, look," Link said. "I think that's Castle Town. And the tower must be Hyrule Castle."

"Let's stop and take a look around," Dysor suggested.

Aola shook her head. "We don't have time for tourism. Besides, is that a battle I see in front of the gates?"

Link squinted. "Indeed it is," he confirmed. "Let's get a closer look."

"Are you serious?" Aola asked. "We could get killed."

Link turned to look at her. "From what I've seen, I think the war in Hyrule is our problem now."

Dysor nodded. "Link's right. It's a weird thought, but it just might be our duty now to defend Hyrule. Let's go look."

When they got there, Link let his mouth hang open. "It's not a battle with the Lizalfos. It's a battle between men."

Aola went white faced. "There must be a thousand white clad soldiers, like the ones we saw at the battle in Faron Woods. Who are the few black cloaked men?"

"I don't know, but they're good," Dysor said. "They're ridiculously outnumbered, and they're still putting up a good fight."

"Hey! Listen!" came Navi's voice. All three jumped. "We've got to keep moving! Forest now! Battle later!" Reluctantly, they agreed and continued toward the forest.


	17. The Fate of the World

Chapter 17: The Fate of the World

"You haven't told me how you were spying on us yet," Semak said to Rayand. "We've been here quite a while, and you said you'd tell me once we were in a safe place."

"I guess I can't avoid the subject much longer," Rayand said, looking into the distant hills. They were sitting on a log in the Kokiri village. It was completely isolated and peaceful. It felt as if they had gone back in time and this was the beginning of the world. The Kokiri, except for Saria, acted like children. When one talked to them, though, they found that the Kokiri, despite their appearance and play, thought like adults.

"I'll show you, rather than tell you," Rayand continued. He pulled out a green and yellow robotic beetle out of his robes. "This is a flying, soundless beetle that I've been using to take a look at the state of the city and the government since that day we formed an alliance with the Gorons. I rescued a Goron general by the name of Grythyn from a Lizalfos ambush and he gave this to me. He said it was just something he found broken and wedged in a rock, but he'd fixed it up and made one useful modification."

He pressed a small button on the bottom and the robotic insect became invisible. "So that's how you've been spying on us!" Semak exclaimed. "I can't even count how many inventions those Gorons have. They made the seeing stone, the amplus, and now an invisible flying beetle? What can't they do with their strange magic?"

"I don't know," Rayand answered. "Someday, though, I want to learn how they do it. Their magic isn't goddess given like Impa's, and it isn't the dark magic of the necromancers."

Semak shuddered. "Necromancers. I hate them. What Bindu had been doing when nobody was looking. . .it still gives me nightmares."

Rayand chuckled. "So the grand general still has nightmares. I guess there is a human behind the curtain of astounding victories."

"When Hyrule discovers I am a real person with real faults, all will be lost, at least until the war ends," Semak said, more solemnly.

Saria approached. "The hero is here," she said.

Rayand smiled. "My son," he whispered.

Zelda ran up behind Saria. "How do I tell him?" she asked, worried.

"You'll know when you see him," Saria said, turning around and placing a friendly hand on her shoulder. "It won't be hard. Just tell him everything Impa and I told you. His heart is noble and his mind is stable. He will accept this quest readily."

Zelda took a deep breath. Her heart was pounding and she felt slightly nauseated. "Okay, I can do this," she said softly.

Link surveyed his surroundings. He had never seen this place before, and yet he felt nostalgic. The serene forest that surrounded them now sharply contrasted the dark, cold place they had just seen. The horses, which had been frantic in the dark forest, seemed comfortable here. There were children laughing and playing, rolling hills in the distance, and the two people he and his friends were searching for all along, sitting on a log a ways off. Rayand and Semak were in this place. It was surreal.

"Are those really them?" Dysor asked.

"Yes, they are," Aola said, her voice shaking a bit.

Link was a bit puzzled. "Semak's a general! What's he doing in this—"

"Link, both Rayand and Semak are here and that's something we never even dared to hope for. Isn't this a good thing?" Dysor said.

One of the children, this one with green hair that matched her outfit, was talking to the two men they had been looking for. So was a girl about Link's age, dressed in a silky green gown. She turned to look at him. Her face was filled with worry. When she did, a nearby white haired woman with strange red eyes also turned and nodded at him as if to say, "Go on, talk to her."

Nervously, he got off his horse and walked forward. Dysor and Aola stayed behind. She waited for him to approach. When he was face to face with her, he didn't know what to say. She spoke instead. "Come. We need to talk alone, away from listening ears." Neither his father nor Semak said a word. They just watched as Link followed her down a path, up a hill, and out of sight. They arrived at a small grove of trees with a simple white stone bench in the middle. "Sit," she said. He sat on the white bench, and she next to him.

After that, she was silent. She seemed to be composing herself, thinking of what she would say next. Link was happy that he wasn't the only one unprepared. "So, who are you?" he asked. It sounded rather stupid, since he already knew the answer.

She seemed to smile for a second, and then it disappeared. "I am Zelda," she said. "You must be Link."

"I am honored to meet you, my Queen."

"I'm not a Queen yet, just a Princess."

"Of what service may I be?" Link was eager to finally discover what he had traveled so far to hear.

Suddenly, her voice became anxious. "Link, listen. Do you think your journey is over, now that you've found your father? It's not. In fact, it's only just begun. There is a great evil plaguing this land, and the Lizalfos are just one of his many tools. You must be the one to defeat him."

So she did want him to fight for the nation. He was slightly disappointed. She recognized this. "You bear the mark of Triforce. You've had the Triforce of Courage in you since you were born. It is time to use it. I have the Triforce of Wisdom in me. We must work together to beat this evil man, who has stolen the Triforce of Power. His name is Ganondorf. He resides in the Gerudo Desert."

"So we must go to the desert and fight him?"

"It's not quite that simple. I'll try and explain. You see, we reincarnate. We have been fighting Ganondorf for many lifetimes. He wants nothing more than to obtain the whole Triforce. If he gets his hands on it, our world will be destroyed. We, or rather, you, have killed him many times. Several lives ago, I was a goddess who gave up my immortal form in order to lead a hero on his path to defeat Ganondorf's creator. He was the evil demon god, Demise. You were the hero I chose. You found the Triforce and destroyed him. However, he created an incarnation of his hatred to get revenge on the world. That hatred is Ganondorf, born as leader of the Gerudo Tribe. The Gerudo are a people unknown to Hyrule now, living in a land shrouded in darkness as a result of his betrayal. We will keep reincarnating until Ganondorf is eradicated. The only way to do that is to use the Triforce, as we did with Demise."

"Just a couple weeks ago, I thought I was just a village boy. I thought I was a nobody."

"I thought I was just a Princess who was trying to save my nation. Now, though, I have much more that a kingdom to defend. I can feel the weight of the world on my shoulders. If we fail. . .the results will be unimaginable."

"How do we collect all three pieces of Triforce if Ganondorf has the third?"

"That's the hard part. Ganondorf has discovered a new weapon. It is Demise's old weapon, the anti-Master Sword. He uses his new sword to store the Triforce of Power. The only way to get it is to simply touch the weapon. What we must do is travel to Ganondorf's city of Lizalfos in the desert and find the weapon to touch it and gain the Triforce of Power, without getting killed in the process."

"So, our mission is to touch a sword?"

"Don't joke around! This is serious! You are correct, though. We must somehow sneak through the city and. . .well. . .touch a sword. Then, with our newly acquired Triforce, we must head south to the Temple of Hylia. There, we will find the Master Sword, which is capable of storing the entire Triforce. While still in its pedestal, we must place our hands on the hilt and the Triforce will transfer to the sword's blade. Only the Triforce and the Master Sword combined can kill Ganondorf once and for all."

"There is one and only one way to do this?"

"Yes. This is the only way."

"It doesn't sound very foolproof."

"It is our only hope."

"When do we set out for the city?"

"As soon as we can."

Link's mind was trying to catch up with all the information he had just learned as he walked back down the forest path with Zelda. It appeared his mental tree had suffered a large gust of wind and was trying to right itself again. His definition of reality had changed in the last five minutes. He used to be a humble village boy. Now, he was an ancient hero who was expected to save the world. Of course, he had to do this. Would he succeed? The quest seemed hopeless. He wondered if Navi was coming with them as a guide. She would certainly lighten up the situation a bit.

Zelda was in panic when Impa and Saria told her what she must do. She was afraid she might break down when she had to repeat the information to Link and that he might not take it well, but everything had gone fine. She was glad she'd have Link by her side. She would not be able to do this by herself. With the support of Link, though, she was sure she'd be able to make it through. How could someone know that the fate of the world depended on them and still keep their composure like Link did? Then again, the other possibility was that he might not be taking the quest seriously. Then, that would be a problem.


	18. Goodbyes

**Sorry for not uploading for so long. Between school and sports and a hundred million other things I do during the school year, I haven't had much time to write. It seems like every teacher in high school thinks the only class you're taking is theirs! So much homework! Well, at least I'm still making progress on this story, even if it is extremely slow.**

Chapter 18: Goodbyes

When Link and Zelda got back to the Kokiri village, Dysor and Aola were talking merrily with Rayand and Semak. When Rayand saw Link return, he ran forward and hugged his son. "Link, I'm so proud of you," he said as he let Link go. "You have made it this far. You'll be able to make it the rest of the way."

Link looked solemnly at his father. "If only Ganondorf wasn't threatening the world. Then, I could return to the village with you."

"Link, this is an opportunity to be a hero. In the end, when all is said and done, you'll be happy you had the chance to do this." Rayand said.

Link looked down. "If I survive that long."

Link heard footsteps behind him in the grass. He turned to see the green haired girl walking toward him. "I am Saria, your guardian sage. I have watched you from the forest and I will watch you evermore as you fulfill your destiny."

"That's kind of creepy," Link muttered under his breath. She laughed.

"Would you rather be alone, unguarded? If you and Zelda ever fall into the direst of circumstances, we can help."

"I suppose you're right. I would have liked to know that I had someone watching my every move, though."

Aola approached Link, solemnly. "It's almost unbearable, thinking that we're going home and you are leaving on a new, even more dangerous quest. I want to come with you."

"Me too," Dysor said. "I don't think I could just sit and wait when you're off battling Gandalf."

Link frowned. "It's Ganondorf."

"Right."

"It's too dangerous for you to go," Saria said. "You've done your part by accompanying the hero here. Now, it's time you go home and rest."

Then, Zelda spoke. "Link, there's someone I want you to meet," she said. "This is Impa, my guardian, just as Saria is yours."

"Hello," Link said to the white haired, red-eyed woman he had seen earlier. "I'm Link, as you may have already heard."

"Yes, I've heard of you," she replied. "I want to wish you luck and the favor of the goddesses on your quest. May Farore, Nayru, and Din grant you success."

"Thanks," he said, before he heard another voice. It was Semak's. Link was starting to get a little overwhelmed by all the attention.

"Link, Zelda. I hate to see this thrust upon you. I know about all the hardships both of you have been through, and it's unfortunate that you must rush off to face a new challenge when you thought that the challenges were almost over. I am sorry. If ever you need an army, I've got one."

Saria frowned up at Semak. "If Ganondorf sees an army approaching his city, he'll flee."

"I said 'if' they ever needed an army. I was simply stating that if they need me, I'll be there for them. . .with massive amounts of weapons."

Rayand looked at Link, then at Saria. "Please, I want to accompany my son. I know you think it's dangerous, but I won't slow them down. Also, if they ever needed a scout, I am quite proficient at espionage." He pulled the beetle out of his pocket and pressed the button to make it invisible. Zelda's eyes widened as she realized how Rayand had been spying on her and Semak.

"I would approve, but I need your cooperation, of course," Saria said, turning to Impa.

"Of course you can go. I would let Dysor and Aola go also, but that's not my decision alone," she said, turning to Saria. "After all, the only ones who are supposed to embark on this quest are Link and Zelda. I suppose we could make an exception for Rayand," she continued, putting extra emphasis on the word "exception."

"Thank you, kind sages," Rayand said, bowing.

"What? Why can he go but I can't?" Dysor started, but he gave no further complaint.

"I hate to say this," Saria began, "but this is an urgent mission. Link and Zelda must go as soon as they can. They must travel as fast as possible. Say your goodbyes now, and they shall be off. Navi—"

"Right here!" Navi interrupted as she flew into sight.

"Navi will be your guide to the city."

So Navi was coming. That lightened Link's spirits, at least a little bit.

There was a long silence. Then Dysor patted Link on the back. "Good luck, Link, Zelda, and Rayand. I wish I could come and help you beat this Gandalf. . .I mean Ganondorf."

"Well, this is goodbye, I guess. Come back safely, all of you," Aola said with tears in her eyes.

Semak spoke. "All of you are my good friends. I hate to see you go. I suppose you must, though, as I must return to my army. I hope that someday we might see a Hyrule at peace. And to Link and Rayand, I hope that someday we may return to the village and live a more stable life."

Everyone said their goodbyes, and after much talk and laughter and tears, Link, Zelda, Rayand, and Navi were ready to set off. Link mounted Epona and held out a hand to help Zelda on. She accepted it as she gracefully swung her legs over and landed on the horse's back. Navi circled around their heads excitedly. "We're off!" she said over and over again. Link didn't bother to silence her. Rayand mounted one of the small but strong and fast Kokiri horses, as he did not have his own with him, and chuckled at the fairy. Link led Epona out of the Kokiri village and into the dark forest once again. He could sense Zelda tensing behind him. Navi's voice trailed off and eventually went silent.

They followed Navi through the dense trees and the misty air seemed to get ever colder. Suddenly, Navi spoke. "Hey, Listen!" Her voice shattered the silence. Link, Zelda, and Rayand jumped in surprise.

"What is it?" asked Link.

"Something in the trees," she replied.

Zelda saw something move in a nearby bush. "Link, someone's following us."

All at once, several fish-like Zoras leapt out from hiding and surrounded them.

"What are you doing in our forest?" one demanded.

Zelda slid off Epona and approached him. He raised his smoothly carved spear, warning her to stop. "We are travelers. We don't mean any harm. Please, let us be on our way."

"I didn't ask who you were. I asked why you were here. What business do three Hylians and a. . .whatever that thing is have in our forest? Answer, or we will take you prisoner."

"Actually, we're lost," Zelda faked. "We didn't mean to intrude upon your territory. Please, lead us out of here."

The Zora warrior made eye contact with his companions, soundlessly coming to a decision. "Okay, we'll guide you. Just make sure not to pass the borders of this forest again."

Zelda turned and looked at Link and Rayand, relieved. Both smiled at her as if to say, "Good job."

Navi didn't smile, though. She crossed her tiny fairy arms and said, "Hey, I thought I was your guide!"

Zelda whipped around again to look at the Zora, who was now glaring at her. "You liar!" he yelled. His voice didn't carry very well, however, because a Zora's vocal cords were designed for underwater places.

"Navi!" Link yelled and took a swat at her.

"What'd I do?" she asked.

Rayand raised an eyebrow at Link. "Maybe she doesn't know what a lie is," he suggested.

Before they knew it, they had their hands bound behind them and they were marching towards the west. Captured again, Link thought. This time, Navi couldn't go looking for help. Link could see her tiny fairy light flitting about inside a tightly sealed bag. When they got out of this mess, Link would have to teach Navi a bit about deception.


	19. Rise of the New King

Chapter 19: Rise of the New King

Semak rode on his horse, once again, to the gates of Castle Town. He had been reluctant to leave the Kokiri village, as lovely a place it was, but he knew it was necessary for him to leave. He wished to stay with Dysor and Aola, the children of his long lost past, but it was impossible while Hyrule's government was in danger. He wondered how they would fare on their journey back to the village.

He could tell that there had been a skirmish in front of Castle town. There were crumpled pieces of armor and broken weapons scattered across the plain. Some of the grass was stained with blood. What really caught his attention, though, was the bloody head of the soldier Elrye, the bitter-tongued and disrespectful but skilled warrior who had beat him in a sword duel once. Around his neck there was a small medallion, still clinging to the dried blood. When he examined the medallion more closely, he saw that it had a calligraphic R like the one on the assassin's knife that one dreadful night. So, he figured, this had been a fight between Rhatnol's assassins and someone else, probably a mix of Hylian soldiers and commoners. Elrye had been on Rhatnol's side. There had been a tiny civil war in front of Castle Town. Semak only had to step inside the gates of the city to find out the victor.

When he reached the gates, the guards kneeled and said, "Please, be our King."

"So, Rhatnol has fallen?" Semak asked.

"Indeed he has," said one of the guards. "He announced in front of all the people of the city that you and Zelda were conspirators trying to force him from his throne. However, his lies had been revealed. We, the people of Castle Town, would not stand for him any longer. We apposed him openly, and a battle ensued. Rhatnol's assassins were skilled, but the sheer number of us soldiers and townspeople eventually overpowered them."

"Good. Then I will accept the role of King."

The guards looked up excitedly. "Thank you, your Majesty. You will make a great ruler for the people of Hyrule."

"Do the citizens of Castle Town agree with this?"

"Indeed they do. Simply enter the city and see for yourself. And, if I may ask, where have you been? Rhatnol said he had killed you and Zelda, your Majesty."

"Oh really? That is just like the vile creature. What has become of him, anyway?"

"He is dead. General Sisiri executed him herself."

"Merciless."

"He deserved it."

"He deserved to have his throne taken away from him. Not his life."

"Very wise, your Majesty."

"You asked where I had been. That is secret. I was on a mission with Zelda, the purpose of which is not for anyone but a select few to hear. Don't worry, she's all right, she is still attending to the mission while I must attend to the Hylian Army, and now the kingdom. Now please, open the gates so that I may see what the people of Castle Town have to say to their new King."

A unified joy seemed to resonate through Hyrule's capital. Cheers, laughter, and shouts of "Rhatnol is dead!" greeted him. He acted like the hero the people wanted him to be, riding through the streets on a horse that was not his, but he felt nothing but sadness. First off, he had never meant to bring about Rhatnol's death. Sure, Rhatnol was a slimy worm, but he didn't deserve to die. Or maybe he did. Semak had enough pity and mercy in his heart to see that even if he deserved death, that didn't mean anyone else had the right to give it to him. Second off, he didn't want to be King. For the first time, he was not happy to advance to a higher status. He wanted a peaceful life in the village, while Zelda fulfilled her wish of becoming Queen. Third, the world was at stake. If Link, Zelda, and Rayand didn't succeed, all his efforts would be for naught.

When he got to the castle, he was tired of cries of "Your Majesty!" and stares of awe. He led the Kokiri horse into the stables, where it seemed positively unhappy. He didn't want to let it run free, though, because it was someone else's horse and he was planning on returning it someday. He trudged up the long staircase to his room, where he lay on his bed and thought about nothing. He let his mind clear as he stared at the ceiling, and then drifted off into a sleep of troubled dreams about assassins and Lizalfos and decapitated heads of people he knew lying on a battlefield. As his sleep wore on, he had his usual dreams about the village. This time, though, the village deep within Faron Woods seemed to blend with the Kokiri village in his subconscious mind. Images of the two villages meshed together as his mind could not decide which village he would dream about.

Both villages had beauty. This was not the grand beauty of the Eldin Mountains or Hyrule Castle, but a more humble beauty unique to the small and innocent things of the world. He longed to live in a quiet, simple place like that again. He wanted to forget armies and kingdoms and victorious battles and live off the land like he used to. He had seen his daughter for a short time and was reminded what it was like to live simply like that, but soon all of it was snatched away from him, again. Why must he accept this position of power? Why did he have to be so popular among the people? He woke up thinking about these answers when there was a knock on his door. He sighed.

"Come in!" he called. What choice did he have?

The three generals of Hyrule entered and started clapping and whooping. He was still tired, and didn't want to deal with anyone right now, but he had to. He grinned and bore it. What impression would it give if he had told them to leave? Would he seem haughty, like now that he was King he had no time for anyone else? No. The generals knew that he wasn't stuck up at all. By refusing their presence he would let them know that he was tired and was capable of being weak. That would be worse than anything, to be unanimously uplifted by the people and then let them down by appearing weak. So he went along with their congratulations and pretended he liked the prospect of being King.

On and on the torture went. The generals decided that it was a good idea to have a small celebration in Semak's quarters. Vothur and Sisiri brought wine and Bied brought his lyre. Semak listened to the music and actually began to enjoy himself, but he didn't drink any wine. He never did. He knew that it meddled with the senses and clogged the mind, and he didn't like the idea of having his mind clogged. The others didn't seem to care, though. Sisiri drank a little too much wine and started to turn into a person Semak did not recognize. The party ended when Sisiri sat in Semak's lap, whispered "My King," and planted a kiss on his lips. The room went silent.

"Out," Semak ordered. There was still only shocked silence. "Out!" he repeated and lifted Sisiri off his lap. He stood up and backed away to prevent any further contact. Vothur let out a small cough, which he stifled quickly, but still nobody moved. "I said, get out!" Semak shouted. The three generals slowly crept out of the room, afraid that if they made any sound, Semak would explode again. When they were all out, Semak shut the door and sat on his bed. Sisiri wasn't to blame. She was influenced by the wine. For a fleeting second, he considered making a law banning alcohol, but surely that wouldn't work. Wine had been a tradition too long.

Semak was glad that the generals had left. He had increasingly felt the desire to do what he was doing now, to just sit in his room with complete silence, pretending war and politics and Hyrule didn't exist. He wondered if he was going insane. He probably was. How long would he be able to sustain the kingdom? It almost seemed as if things might have been better if he had not seen the Kokiri village. It was a memory that teased him by reminding him of his own village. To live there again was a wish he knew could never be fulfilled.


	20. Dysor's Plan

Chapter 20: Dysor's Plan

Dysor sulked around the Kokiri village. The cheerful, bright day contrasted horribly with his mood. He hadn't been allowed to go along with Link, despite the fact that they were best and trusted friends. Rayand got to go. Why couldn't he? Sure, by doing so he might be risking his life and the fight against Ganondorf wasn't exactly going to be easy, but how could he let Link leave to save the world and just sit tight, hoping everything was okay?

"I know what you're thinking," Saria said from behind him. "It's unfair that Link should be sent off on an epic mission, while you, his best friend, are expected to sit patiently, uninvolved. However, this quest was never your quest. If you are still upset, think of it like this. Link was born for this one purpose. You were born free to choose your own purpose."

"Well, what if the purpose I choose is to follow Link?" Dysor retorted.

"Then that would be an unwise decision," Saria said.

Dysor crossed his arms. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"You choose," she said, and walked off.

Dysor stood and thought for a moment. He couldn't help Link directly, but maybe there was something he could do. His eyes brightened as he stumbled upon a decision. He rushed off to the house where Aola and Impa were staying to tell Aola of his plan.

"Hey, Aola!" Dysor said as he barged in the door of the house.

"You look excited," she said with a quizzical glance. She and Impa were seated and talking at a round wooden table.

"I had this great idea!" he continued. "We can't help Link directly, but there's still a way we can help. You know how Semak said that if Link ever needed an army, he'd be there?"

"Yeah," Aola said, her tone slightly cautious. What was he thinking up now?

"Well, what if Link is captured? We can follow Link secretly, and if anything bad happens, we will send for the army!"

Impa smiled at Dysor. "It's funny you should say that, because the party's barely started on their journey and they're already captured. I wouldn't recommend sending for the army, though, because it is the Zoras who have custody of them. The Zoras wouldn't respond well to an army of Hylians."

Aola and Dysor both tensed. "Link's in danger?" they asked in unison.

Impa shrugged. "You knew there would be danger all along. So did Link and Zelda. Dysor, you've got a good idea, but now is not the time to set it into action."

"How do you know that they've been captured by Zoras?" Aola asked.

"As I said earlier, I can see Zelda at all times."

"Then what should we do?" Dysor asked.

Impa kept her smile, as if nothing was wrong. "Wait for them at the Eldin Bridge. Then, when they arrive, follow them and call for help if they ever are in mortal peril. I am sure they will deal with the Zoras without much trouble."

"You're insane," Aola said. "You're just going to sit here and let the Zoras do whatever they want with our friends?"

"You misunderstand," Impa said. "The Zoras are a kind people, but they have been strangely territorial lately for reasons unknown. I am sure that the Zoras would not harm a Hylian Princess." She held out both her hands, one to Dysor and the other to Aola. "Take my hands. If you want, you can see the location of Link, Zelda, and Rayand."

They both obeyed, and a misty vision covered their eyes. The three were being led, hands tied together behind their back, through the northern forest. They kept marching, prodded along by pale blue fish creatures, until they reached a lake. The Zoras talked to the three Hylians for a bit, though Dysor couldn't make out what they were saying. Link, Zelda, and Rayand all nodded. Carefully, three Zoras stepped forward, untied their hands, and put opaque, fleshy sacks over their heads, which sealed around their necks.

Then, all at once, the Zoras and the Hylians dove into the water. The sacks were apparently breathing devices. Deep underwater, there was a large Zora city, which from a distance resembled a coral reef. Colorful buildings with tall, twisting forms spanned the bed of the lake. Zoras darted between them like fish. When the party got closer, it was apparent that the buildings were made of shiny stone. Dysor and Aola, as they watched from afar, thought that the city was quite beautiful. They would have enjoyed the vision if they didn't think that their friends were in grave danger.

Soon, the vision broke off and they saw Impa again, looking at them thoughtfully with her ruby eyes. "The Zoras will not hurt your friends," she said. "Go now, and wait for them at the Eldin Bridge. That is where the danger begins and they will run the risk of capture by forces not so friendly. An army will come in handy, I am sure. May the goddesses watch over you."

So Dysor and Aola departed to travel to the Eldin Bridge and await their friends. They were guided by a fairy provided by Saria to the edge of the forest. When they reached Hyrule Field, the fairy left them and they followed the road in the direction of Eldin Bridge.

"Come to think of it, this is the first time we've followed a road in all our travels," Dysor said as they rode on their loyal horses down the dusty path.

Aola laughed. "I guess you're right," she said. "We've either been navigating by landmarks, dragged along by Lizalfos, or guided by fairies and we've traveled from one side of Hyrule to the other!"

"I really hope Link, Zelda, and Rayand get out of that situation with the Zoras."

"Me too. Impa doesn't seem to worried about them, though."

"Hopefully she's right when she says that they won't harm our friends."

"There are so many races in Hyrule! Gorons, Lizalfos, Kokiri, Zoras, what next?"

"I remember Impa saying once that she wasn't entirely Hylian or human. She said she was a Sheikah, or something like that."

"Yeah. She seemed pretty human to me, though."

"But you've got to admit, those red eyes were kind of creepy."

"At least we know that she can be trusted."


	21. A Race in Danger

Chapter 21: A Race in Danger

The hall of the Zora King was beautiful. Glowing white orbs floating in the water lighted the hall, and the blue, web-like walls were slightly transparent so that the three Hylians could see the silhouettes of Zoras swimming about. The Zora King himself was seated on a throne like an anemone, blue tentacles waving to and fro in the water. He was dressed in a green robe that contrasted with the rest of the blue-tinted room and highlighted him. "I hear you were intruding upon my forest. That is something not welcome in times like these."

Zelda, still wearing the oxygen sac, spoke to the King. She wondered how she could hear him through the water. "Please, we were peaceful travelers. Let us go on our way and be in peace. We don't mean any harm to the Zoras."

The King raised one of his scaly eyebrows. "How can I trust your word? It's not often that we find Hylians treading the lands of the north. Yes, you were riding through our forest on your awkward, bumbling creatures who do not swim, and we are offended. Also, you, the green clad boy, could you do something about that little blue thing flitting around inside your air sac? It's really distracting."

"Navi, get inside my hat," Link whispered, and she obeyed.

"So tell me," the King continued, "what were you doing in our forest? It didn't have anything to do with a hidden village, did it?"

All three looked at each other. How did the Zoras know about the Kokiri village? "Um, yes, actually, it did," Zelda said. "We were summoned there by the Sage of the Forest, Saria, and we had no idea that it would take us through your territory. Please, let us go. We have done our business, and we wish for nothing but to leave."

"Your pleading is sickening," the King scoffed. "We will let you go, but tell your Princess Zelda that if she ever has the nerve to step into our forest, we will immediately capture her and put her on trial before the Council of Arbiters do decide her punishment, though no punishment is great enough for what she did to us."

Zelda tensed. Link clapped his hands over his hat to prevent Navi from blurting the truth. Rayand did not look surprised. "What. . .what did she do?" Zelda asked.

The Zora King narrowed his eyes. "You don't know? Well, let me tell you the whole story. A green skinned Hylian who called himself Ganondorf came with lizard-like troops six years ago. He swam with his troops down to the bottom of this lake using the devices you wear on your heads now. They were not of our making. Anyway, Ganondorf made the rather hubris move of approaching me on my throne without permission. He then requested that I show him the way to a hidden village he was looking for. He called it the Kokiri village. I told him that I had no idea what village he was talking about. He argued further, though, and threatened to destroy our city if I didn't tell him."

The Zora King narrowed his eyes even more. "Of course, there was nothing I could do to save us. He did his worst. He let his warriors loose to slaughter as many Zoras as possible until our forces could stop them. Then he left and put behind him the monster he called Sremiach, which spawns strange fish that explode when they come in contact with anything. They destroyed much of our precious city. We repaired it, but they still plague us now and again. I chased Ganondorf and confronted him before he could escape the forest. I demanded why he plagued us so. He only said that they were orders from the Princess."

"Our Princess would never do such a horrible thing," Zelda said. "That man must've been lying. His green skin signifies that he is not a Hylian, but, in fact, a Gerudo."

"I've never heard of the Gerudo. Are you sure you are not lying?"

"Trust me. The Hylians would never harm the Zoras. Princess Zelda is, in fact, at war with these lizard creatures, who are called Lizalfos."

"I am sorry, but I cannot let you go now. You are either too dangerous, with all your lies, or too useful, with all your information. Do not worry. We will house you in quarters more comfortable for your race." The guards behind the Hylians came forward to take them away, but Link spoke up.

"Wait!" he cried. Everybody stopped to look at him. "If we destroy this monster, the source of the. . .um. . .exploding fish, will you let us go?"

"And how will you do that?" the King shot back. "We can't even locate the monster. All we know is that every once in a while an army of exploding fish come to tear apart our city."

Rayand smiled. "We promise we will not leave this lake until Sremiach is dead."

The Zora King considered for a moment, then nodded. "Very well, but don't be surprised if you end up staying here forever, or dead from an exploding fish. These are no easy enemies. Guards, take them to their rooms."

Link liked their room. It was warm and comfortable, and fortunately dry, with a nice view of the city. However, he wondered how the three of them were going to get to sleep in the strange bed. The bed, like the King's throne, was like an anemone. Its tentacles were open most of the time, but when one laid down, the tentacles closed to create darkness. It was a little bit gross and creepy. There was a table in the center of the room, made of smooth white marble. The floor looked like it had been made of abalone shells. Currently, Link, Zelda, and Rayand were seated around the table.

"Good thinking, Link," Zelda said. "You certainly got us out of one big mess—"

"And into a new one," he completed.

Rayand smiled at his son. "There's probably some way to follow the fish back to Sremiach. You came up with a good solution."

"We're stuck here until the next attack," Link said. "Who knows when that'll be?"

"Link, we'd be stuck here anyway," Zelda said. "At least we will have the Zoras as our allies when we leave. I might even be able to safely reveal to them that I am the Princess of Hyrule."

"It's too late for that," Rayand said. "If they were to learn of one more lie, they would distrust us forever. We had better just stick to the plan. We will wait for the next attack, kill the monster, and leave."


	22. The Depths of Lake Hylia

Chapter 22: The Depths of Lake Hylia

Link, Rayand, and Zelda swam close to the lake bottom, scanning for any sign of the monster the Zora King, whose name they had learned was Talvadin, had mentioned the previous day. It was an almost hopeless effort, but they had to do something toward defeating Sremiach. This time, rather than soaking their clothes meant for land, they wore waterproof suits made of a material claimed to be resistant to the fishes' explosions. Also, if this mysterious material happened to touch one of the fish, it wouldn't explode on impact. "This lake is huge," Link said. "We've got to come up with a better way to look for Sremiach than just scanning the entire lakebed." The suits were fitted with devices similar to the ampli made by the Gorons, but instead of amplifying one's voice, it transmitted it through the water.

"We won't have another way until we see a bloated, purple fish swim past," Rayand said in response to Link. "If we can find any clues, they will probably come from Sremiach's minions."

"According to King Talvadin, the longest time the Zoras have gone without seeing the fishes was eight days," Zelda said. "So if we don't find Sremiach this way we won't be losing much."

"Every day we spend down here is another day for Ganondorf to ruin a piece of the world above," Link said. After that, they searched in silence. It was a shock to find out why the Zoras had been so closed off to the Hylians. It wasn't like they had communicated much earlier, but it was still surprising to find out that The Zoras thought of the Hylians as their enemies all this time.

After a couple more hours of searching, all three were weary from swimming. Link settled down on a patch of sand and gazed up at the shining surface of the lake above. He had never been underwater like this, and despite the peril surrounding the recent events, he could not help but admire the new, dazzling environment. Zelda settled on the sand next to him and started running it through her silver-gloved fingers. One interesting aspect of the oxygen suits was how the hands could change from flippers to fingers whenever one spoke the commands "flipper" or "glove" into the helmet.

"What do you think the Zora guards did with the horses?" Zelda asked.

"I'm sure they have establishments on land," Rayand said. "Either they're keeping the horses under their care, or they've killed them."

Link shuddered at the thought. "Don't say that!" he cried.

Rayand shrugged. "It's a possibility."

"The one way we'll find out is by asking King Talvadin," Zelda said. "This searching has become futile anyway."

"Yeah, let's go," Link agreed. "Navi's probably bored to death, too."

Zelda giggled. "That fairy of yours is so funny!"

Link made a face. "Not when she's yelling 'Hey! Listen!' in my ear every couple seconds."

King Talvadin assured the three Hylians that their horses were fine. He said that he sent servants to carry the horses down to the city in one of their transports, a vehicle that worked by sucking in water and using it to propel itself through the lake. It seemed that exploding fish proof armor wasn't the only invention of the Zoras.

When they got back to their room, Navi darted toward Link at top speed like a dog rushes toward its master. "You're back!" she cried happily as she slammed into his shoulder, then reoriented herself and sat on it.

"So what have you been doing this whole time we've been gone?" Link inquired.

"Oh, just taking a look around. Then I got in trouble so I came back here."

Zelda put her fists on her hips. "Navi, what did you do?"

"I—" Navi started, but Link cut her off.  
"I don't want to hear about it!" he said, lifting his hands in the air and shaking his head as if exasperated.

Navi sighed, a little ashamed.

"Don't worry about it, Navi," Rayand said. "You're a good fairy. You've just got a lot to learn, that's all."

Just then, the door slid open. A Zora, dressed in the clothing of a warrior, stepped in with three long, cylindrical devices with a switch at one end. "What are those?" Link asked.

"These are harpoons," the Zora said. "King Talvadin thought you might need these."

The Zora placed them on the table, then stood aside. Rayand, Link and Zelda each took one and examined it. "Do you use them to combat Sremiach's fish?" Rayand asked.

"Indeed we do," the Zora replied. "When you pull the switch, it releases a spike attached to a line, allowing you to puncture the fish and make them explode from a distance. When you release the switch, the line and metal dart retract. It's really quite useful, and you can use it to avoid a nasty end."

"The rope is explosion resistant like our suits?" Rayand asked, peering down into the barrel of the harpoon.

"Yes, it can be used many times. The line is synthetic and designed to withstand many explosions. The metal wears away faster than the line and often needs to be replaced, but you can still use it multiple times."

"Tell King Talvadin that we are thankful," Zelda said.

"I will," the Zora replied and strode out of the room.

"We should scout the lakebed again tomorrow with these," Link commented.

Zelda nodded. "Yes, we need to be searching for Sremiach every day now. Suppose we could ask for more of this line. Then we could make a net and capture one of the fish. Rayand's right about finding Sremiach. Any clues we find will probably come from Sremiach's minions."

Link scowled. "That doesn't help us much if we don't even see any fish."

"It's our best bet," Rayand said. "Let's ask for more line and start making nets."

That night, Link couldn't sleep. He wasn't thinking about the quest. He wasn't thinking about anything. He was just staring at the tentacles that covered their unusual bed and listening to the breathing of Rayand and Zelda on either side of him. He could hear Navi flying about the room, the ringing of her wings quiet and gentle.

"Link?" Zelda said from beside him. He jumped, surprised.

"I didn't think you were awake," he whispered.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"What will you do when this journey's over?"

"How can you think about the end of the journey when it's just begun?"

"Will you go back to your village?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if we'll survive this."

"We had better survive this, or the world is done for. But for now, just try and think of the end of the journey. What will you do?"

"You're right, I'll probably go back to the village. I don't know if I'll stay there for the rest of my life, but I know that I'll be longing for the peace of Faron Woods again. What will you do?"

"I plan on going back to Castle Town to assume my role as Princess. That would be the right think to do for Hyrule."

"You don't sound happy about that, though."

"No, I suppose I'm not, but it's what I must do. Besides, if King Rhatnol is somehow still in power, it will be my duty to stop him from ruining Hyrule further."

"What exactly is going on in Castle Town, anyway?"

"I'm too tired to explain right now. Let's go to sleep."

"It's strange trying to sleep with these tentacles covering us, isn't it?"

"Yes, but we've got to try."

"All right."

"Good night, Link."

"Good night, Zelda."


	23. Sremiach

**Sorry I haven't been able to upload in such a long time. I'm awfully busy, but I decided this weekend I would get a chapter done no matter what stood in my way, unless I somehow died. And even then, I might have come back as a zombie and written this chapter regardless of the fact that I was dead. So, after that most likely unnecessary explanation, let's cut to the chase. Here's the story.**

Chapter 23: Sremiach

The water was dark in the dead of night. The craggy rocks at the bottom of the lake formed a barely distinguishable horizon against the water, which was nearly as black. Not a single Zora swam through the water at this hour. Only a few minnows prowled the lakebed. Suddenly, though, all the minnows scattered as a figure blacker than both water and rock floated by. It was fat, and would have been deep purple in the light of day. Slowly, it waggled its stubby tail as it proceeded toward the Zora city. Other fish of the same kind followed, not one deviating from the course of the first.

When the army of fish reached the city, they propelled themselves as fast as they could in order to fulfill their main objective, which was to cause as much destruction as possible. However, a metal point of a harpoon came sailing to greet them. The night waters were lit up by a blast that caused a chain reaction started by one fish's explosion and set off many others. Now there was a gaping hole in the army, but other fish quickly closed it. The fish were indifferent to everything, including their own fates. They were mindless slaves of the monster Sremiach, who was a slave of Ganondorf.

Soon, the size of Sremiach's army was decreasing fast with the onslaught of harpoons released by hiding Zora warriors, but the army as a whole pressed ever closer to the city. Before the Zoras could stop the fish, several of them crashed into a nearby tower and caused it to crumble like sand into the lakebed. The Zora warriors cried out and dashed into the open waters, letting harpoons fly madly. Civilian Zoras could be seen darting about the city in panic, trying to reach their loved ones or prized possessions before it was too late. Once again, Sremiach was reminding them that, because they did not tell Ganondorf of the location of the Kokiri village, they would be punished.

Link woke with Navi screaming, "Hey! Listen!" in his face. He awoke wearily at first, but when he heard the sound of explosions outside, he bolted out of bed and scrambled into his aquatic suit. Link, regardless of the situation, couldn't help but laugh when he saw the surprise on Zelda's face when she got a Navi-style wake up call. Rayand, however, was already gone. His aquatic suit was missing, and so was his harpoon. He had joined the fray.

"You ready?" Link asked when both him and Zelda were in their suits. She nodded, and they started out the door. "Navi, you stay here," Link instructed, then stopped in his tracks. "Actually, get inside my helmet. The fishes' targets are the buildings." When he had Navi safely inside, they dashed toward the battle.

Outside, there was chaos. Beautiful Zora buildings were falling into ruin. "This might be harder than I thought," Zelda muttered. "All right, Link, get your net out. We've got to catch one of these things."

"Well, if that's your plan, it looks like I beat you to it," Rayand said, swimming toward them. He had a large, dark fish with bulging yellow eyes in his net. "Come on. We have to get away from the battle. I've got something interesting to show you."

Darting through the water and looking almost like Zoras in their suits, they dodged fish and chunks of rubble until they reached a safe distance from the city. "Look at this," Rayand said. He held the net by the top. The fish was struggling to get out, pressing against one side of the net, away from him. Rayand then turned one-eighty degrees with the net, but the fish kept trying to escape the same way, this time pressing toward Rayand. "You see, it always faces one direction, no matter which way I turn the net."

"That's definitely something," Link said.

Zelda pointed toward the battle. "Look at all the other fish attacking the city. I can't spot a single one that is turning around. The whole swarm is headed in one direction. Each one moves with absolute certainty toward its intended target."

"Exactly," Rayand confirmed. "Also, further back in the swarm, the fish seem to be forming somewhat of a curve, like a segment of a circle."

Link's eyes widened. "It's like all the fishes' tails are pointed toward one spot somewhere in the lake. That one spot is Sremiach. I'm sure of it!"

Zelda started to swim back toward the battle. "Come on, we've got to go gather some warriors and destroy Sremiach!" Link and Rayand followed.

While they were swimming, Rayand chuckled and said, "It seems that the Zoras, in their passion for defending their city, have lost the forest through the trees, or rather the school through the fish."

Soon, a platoon of Zoras, led by the three Hylians, were swimming at top speed along the bottom of Lake Hylia as the curvature of the fish swarm became ever more prominent. They reached their destination sooner than Link expected. Shocked, Link recognized the place where the fish had taken them. They were at the sand pit where Link, Zelda, and Rayand had stopped to rest yesterday, except this time there was a stubby, grimy tentacle sticking up from the middle of it, like a half rotted finger. There was a wide hole at the top, ringed by white spikes. Out of this hole came several fish. They ignored the band of warriors and headed straight for the city.

One of the Zora warriors gave a shriek that resonated through the water with surprising clarity and let loose his harpoon. It punctured the side of Sremiach, which caused quite a large explosion. Now there was a gaping gap in the side of the rotting flesh of Sremiach. As if competing with the Zora warrior, Sremiach gave a bellow that caused all the Zoras and the Hylians to back away and cover their ears. The swarm of fish started leaking out of the side of Sremiach, but the soft flesh quickly mended itself. Sparkling sand flew upward as a tentacle the same color and texture of Sremiach loosed itself and flailed about. After knocking a few Zoras about and sending more sand flying, it found its attacker and lifted him by the neck. It tightened until there was an audible crack, and the Zora fell limp upon the ground.

By the time Sremiach had killed the Zora, the monster had healed completely. Several more harpoons flew, this time at the tentacle. "Stop! That won't do any good!" Link yelled, but despite his voice transmitter, the Zoras couldn't hear him. They fired until the tentacle had been detached. Before they could do any more, though, another tentacle came out of nowhere and crushed several Zoras under its weight. Already, the dismembered tentacle was starting to grow back. Also, the exploding fish had changed their targets. If the Hylians and Zoras had not been wearing the explosion-proof suits, they would have all died in an instant. Instead, they were just thrown about, along with piles of sand.

When the fire cleared, everything within a twenty-foot radius was blackened. Sremiach was in pieces, but sure enough, he was healing quickly. Now all five of his tentacles were visible. "Sremiach's new body mass has to be coming from somewhere," Link mused to himself.

"Hey! Listen!" Link had forgotten Navi was even there. "He probably has a store of extra flesh under the sand!"

Link immediately started disgorging handfuls of soft sand. He extended his gloves' flippers to make it quicker. He was soon tunneling under the sand, not exactly sure where he was going. He just kept boring downward. He could hear the roars of Sremiach and the screams of dying Zoras above him. He was worried about Zelda and his father, but he decided that the best way to save them was to try and get to Sremiach's root and destroy him.

He finally found a long, slimy cord that appeared to be Sremiach's source of body mass. It was thick enough for Link to fit comfortably inside. Link got out his harpoon and fired repeatedly at the cord. Brown gore oozed out of every gash and stained the sand, thickening it. The screams of Sremiach were deafening, even under the sand. Link kept firing until the cord snapped at last. Sremiach roared louder than ever. Before the sand could thicken with the brown substance to the point where Link couldn't move, he dove down into the cord to take out Sremiach's vital organs, for even now, the cord was growing again to join once again with the underside of Sremiach.

Link could barely see through the dirty raw material of the monster's body. He swam downward against the flow of blood until he reached a large inner chamber where several smaller, tendon-like cords were stretched taut to hold up a nasty pulsating organ in the center. This could be none other than the heart. Link pressed himself to the wall of the chamber to avoid being swept away by the blood, or liquid flesh, or whatever it was. He took careful aim with his harpoon and fired. When the harpoon penetrated the heart's membrane, all motion stopped. The screams stopped. Sand poured into the chamber, now that there was no blood flow to keep it out. "You did it," Navi whispered in his ear.  
Link smiled, but it turned into a grimace. "Let's get out of here," he said. He pushed himself upward off the wall of the chamber and started to bore his way up to the surface. It was now a painful and tiring task, now that the sand was thick with gore. He sure hoped Zelda and Rayand were all right.


	24. Gifts from the King

Chapter 24: Gifts from the King

Link emerged from the sand gasping and panting. The air filtered from the water by the suit was not enough for his lungs. Every muscle in his body burned from the effort. He lay there, for a time. "Link, are you okay?" Navi asked in his ear, but Link couldn't answer.

The remaining Zoras crowded around him. Link noticed with sadness that there were only six left. How many had come along at first? Thirty? Where were Zelda and Rayand? Link, tried to get up, but his body was electrified with searing pain. He lay down again, but this time he couldn't even turn his head. His breath now felt restrained, as if he was breathing through a straw. There were murmurs among the Zoras, echoing underwater in their strange way. To them, it didn't even look like he was breathing. He felt helpless and weak lying there, grime and sand all over his suit.

Suddenly, Link heard Zelda's cry. "Link!" She swam as fast as she could to where he was laying and kneeled in the sand next to him. Link tried to move, but he couldn't even do so much as smile. He saw her face grow panicked as she looked into his blank eyes. He assumed they were blank. That's how he felt. "Is he alright?" She asked the Zoras. They shifted around uneasily, apparently unsure if he was alive or dead. Link had to do something. With all his remaining strength, he reached out and grabbed Zelda's hand. She gasped, and then laughed with joy. After that, Link lost consciousness.

Later, Link woke up with tentacles enveloping his body. He was in bed. It was quite a strange way to wake up. Groaning, he sat up. He noticed that he was in silky silver clothes like the Zora King's. Groaning, he sat up and the tentacles parted to reveal Rayand standing over him. "You're finally awake," he said. "I missed the grand finale," he added with a smile. "I was unconscious for the last half of the battle. One of the tentacles hit me on the head and I don't know what happened after that. I hear you were the one who found a way to kill Sremiach, though."

Link scratched his scalp and glanced around. Zelda was nowhere to be seen, and Navi was flying about and exploring, like usual. "I guess sand is harder to swim through than water," Link mumbled.

Rayand frowned. "What?"

"I used the fins on my water suit to dig down into the sand, where Sremiach's critical organs laid. I killed him by stabbing him in the heart."

"Oh, I see," Rayand said, nodding. "That's pretty smart."

"The only downside is now I can barely move without pain."

"Well, if you can sit up, I think you should be alright. Zelda is talking with King Talvadin. We should be able to get out of this lake soon."

Link spent the next few hours relaxing and letting the events of the recent past soak in. Seeing Link sitting motionless on the bed for so long, Navi became worried. "Hey! List—" she began, but Rayand silenced her.

"Link needs to think. Yesterday was a big day for him. Leave him alone for a bit, okay?"

Link realized that all this was probably a trap set by Ganondorf. He recalled what King Talvadin said. Since Ganondorf could not find the Kokiri village so he could wait to kill Link there, he tried to kill Link using a minion. Ganondorf had expected Link to die. The battle was set up to be impossible, but Link had won anyway. His heart sank, however, as he thought of how Sremiach was just a slave of Ganondorf's. Link knew that the path would have many more dangers of this nature. He was not looking forward to facing more monsters like Sremiach.

When Zelda came in, she was smiling. "You did it, Link! You beat Sremiach!"

"Yes," Link said, halfheartedly.

Zelda became worried. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just tired."

"I can understand why."

There was silence for a moment. Then Zelda spoke again. "Before we leave the lake, King Talvadin wants to see us about something. He says he has gifts for the three of us."

"All right," Link said. "Let's go."

"I cannot fully express my gratitude for your service to the Zoras. We will be eternally in debt. To pay you at least a little for your deed, I have made the decision to present you with gifts. From what I know of your culture, you will be expecting some form of currency. However, I do not carry Hylian currency and Zora currency would be of little use to you. Therefore, I have decided to present you with different gifts, ones that will hopefully be useful and practical."

King Talvadin stopped talking and looked at each one of the Hylians in turn. Then, he spoke again. "I will give you modified harpoons. We call them clawshots." He pulled out three contraptions similar to the harpoons but smaller and with claws rather than spikes. "We Zoras have often thought it inconvenient that one cannot swim above the water. These can latch onto solid surfaces and lift you to the point where the claw grasps an object. I have one for each of you." He gracefully swam from his throne and handed one to each of them.

"Thank you," Zelda said. "We couldn't ask for better gifts. Before we go, there is something I must tell you."

King Talvadin cocked his head. "Oh? And what might that be?"

Zelda hesitated, wondering about the consequences of what she would say next. Then, she seemed to decide that it was for the better and announced, "I am Princess Zelda."

Talvadin took a step back, shocked. Then, he regained his regal air. He even smiled. "It is wise that you did not tell me that when we first met, or I would've killed you. Sometimes a lie can be used to revive the truth. Go now. Good luck on your journey, and may you return to your home, or castle as that may very well be, safely. Once again, thank you. I have a transport prepared for you. Your horses are already on board."

Link, Rayand and Zelda rode up to the surface with new vigor in their hearts. When they reached land, they mounted their horses and rode east to the Eldin Bridge, where they would cross Lanayru Gorge to the land where the Eldin Mountains and the Gerudo Desert lie.

As he rode, Rayand inspected his clawshot. "You know, Zelda, both the Gorons and the Zoras have surpassed us Hylians in technology. If we don't start moving, we're going to be left in the dust."

Zelda couldn't tell whether he was joking or being serious. "I don't know how the other races invent such things. I know that there are many alchemists throughout Hyrule trying to recreate inventions like the amplus and the seeing stone, but I don't know if any have succeeded. They're rather shunned among the people of most cities, so they work in secluded labs and keep their experiments secret."

"But you don't mind them?" Link asked.

"No, as long as they keep their work clean. As far as I know, their magic doesn't rely on the death of living beings."

"Alchemy is not as dark as many people think," Rayand said. "It's not even magical, really. It's a science."

"And how do you know this?" Link questioned.

Rayand got a strange look in his eye, as if he was remembering something out of a distant and lost past. "I got an inside look at alchemy once. It wasn't much, but I got to see a couple Gorons at work on some potions."

Link turned to look at his father in shock. "When was this? You never told me anything about alchemy."

Rayand gazed at Link intently. "You weren't even born. This was such a long time ago, Link. I did many things in the past. Many things."


	25. Beginning the Test

**I had a couple of reviews from a guest named Kyle, in which he asked some questions. I would have PM'd him, but I couldn't since he was a guest so I'll answer his questions here.**

**1. I never said this was during the war in Ocarina of Time. It's actually supposed to be a whole different war somewhere after Twilight Princess. I'm just including a lot of references to Ocarina of Time.**

**2. Yes, the ending of chapter two was supposed to be a sort of dream sequence/extended metaphor.**

**3. I suppose if you wanted to look at the political situation of Hyrule as Democrats vs. Republicans you could. However, I was trying to avoid any content that might suggest specific political parties. I was just trying to create an idea of a king whom everyone can agree is corrupt. If anyone at all thinks anything in my story seems politically biased, please tell me.**

**Now for our feature presentation:**

Chapter 25: Beginning the Test

"I have called this meeting to discuss Hyrule's need for another general," Semak announced as soon as the three generals were present in the Council Room. "Since I am now King, I cannot also assume the role of a general, according to law. We must find the most skilled commander in the Hylian Army and promote him."

"We know," Vothur said. "Shall we prepare the test? There is no reason to hesitate."

"Indeed. Of course, there are three parts to the test. First, the commander must fight hand to hand with all three generals. He has to beat one. Next, the commander must play a game of chess with all three generals. Again, he has to beat one. The final step in the process is the Battle of the Clay Warriors, which is how we will judge the battle strategy of the remaining commanders."

At this, the eyes of all three generals lit up. The Battle of the Clay Warriors was their favorite part of the assessment. The clay warriors were tiny, mysterious, clay figures that would obey any order given to them by he who had last laid hands on them. The generals used them to practice, and they could repair themselves when the battles were over. Nobody really knew how they worked, though. Even the Gorons had examined them and could not do much more than stare confusedly. The Clay Warriors contained magic beyond the understanding of anyone in Hyrule.

"Ah, yes, the clay warriors!" exclaimed Bied happily. "The clay warriors are always fun!" he said with a malicious smile.

"Well, don't go to hard on the commanders," Semak laughed. "Remember, the clay warriors are to be an objective, controlled assessment of the new general's strategy. It's like a school for children, in a way. No teacher would hand a child an arithmetic test for the sole purpose of stumping him. Please restrain yourselves."

"Typical Semak. Always giving lectures on how to be an effective general, or politician, or whatever. I suppose his new power hasn't changed his mentality," Sisiri commented. All the generals chuckled.

"Yes, typical me," Semak agreed.

Bied cleared his throat. "You realize there are other matters to discuss as a result of your Kingship, right?"

"Of course," Semak said. "I need to reread and sign every law of Hyrule. Personally, I'm not looking forward to that, but I suppose it's a necessity."

"Not just that. You need an heir. Don't you have a daughter?" Vothur said.

"Zelda will take the throne after me. She is currently Princess, so it would only make sense that she should be Queen."

"We don't want to rely on a Princess who is off on a secret mission that we can't even know about. One day, she runs off with you off to who knows where, you come back without her, and she hasn't been seen since. It's not that we don't trust you, but. . .how do you even know if she's alive?" Sisiri asked.

"She'd better be alive, or we're all done for," Semak muttered.

"All right!" Vothur exclaimed, pounding his fist on the table. "I want to know what's going on here! I've tried to ignore it, but I really want to know what this 'super secret mission' is!"

Semak let a deep, long sigh escape his lungs. "Fine. This will take a while to explain." Semak spoke of the state of the world. He spoke of the goddesses, of the Triforce, of the Kokiri Woods, of Link, of Zelda, and of Ganondorf. He watched their faces turn from determination to shock.

"You can't be serious!" Bied gasped. "So that's what Zelda's doing?"

Sisiri looked cynically at Semak.. "I'm not quite buying this whole 'Zelda used to be a goddess' thing."

"It's far fetched, but I just told you the story as I know it. Accept it or reject it. However, if Link and Zelda suddenly come rushing here asking for an army, don't be surprised. Meeting adjourned."

"Ha!" Sisiri exclaimed as she pointed her sword at the boy's neck. He drew back, startled. "I beat you!" Semak, currently holding a checklist, scratched the boy's name off.

"Sorry," he said. "Your combat skills are still not fit for a general. There will be another opportunity for you sometime in the future." The boy still stood there, in shock. How old was he? Seventeen, maybe? "I know this was a disappointment, but at your age, being even a commander makes you a prodigy. I assure you, you will get another shot at this in your lifetime. For now though, go back to your division."

At first, Semak thought the boy would cry. He looked like a deer cornered by Lizalfos. Instead, he turned and walked away. He walked as smoothly as possible, trying to retain as much dignity as he possibly could. Halfway to the gate of the courtyard where the first part of the test was held, he tripped and fell in the muddy grass. Struck by shame, he scrambled to his feet as fast as he could and darted off.

"That didn't go well," Bied said from the corner of the courtyard, where he and Vothur were standing.

"Over a hundred commanders will be tested. Only one will pass," Semak said contemplatively.

The next commander entered the courtyard. Vothur stepped up to face him. The man was middle aged and still muscular, with a condescending look about him. He wore a vibrantly decorated coat of red and gold. The proud man shed his coat, hung it from his belt, and drew his similarly decorated sword. The blade was encrusted with swirling ruby down its entire length. "Somebody's well adorned, I see," Semak commented, gesturing at the robe and the sword.

"I was a merchant before I joined the Army, your Majesty," the man said. "I acquired many treasures, great and small. This is not the sword I use for actual combat, though. It would be a pity to stain this great treasure with blood."

Semak laughed. "Very well, then. You shall fight Vothur."

The man eyed the pale, thin figure, scanning him over with distaste. He was obviously underestimating the general. The two men battled, and the commander's face became wrecked with annoyance as he couldn't touch the tip of his sword to Vothur's armor. The general had a unique style of fighting to conserve energy as much as possible. He never used a shield and held his sword upright with both hands. Rather than trying to block with his sword, he was well practiced at quick sidesteps because of his frail arms.

The match continued for some time, and in the end Vothur had not been defeated. The commander, finding a sword aimed at his heart, swallowed his pride and dropped his own shining sword, where it was smudged by dirt. "You have beaten me," he said simply.

"Next," Semak called out. Bied stepped up. Once again, the commander was beaten. He could not move his sword like the experienced warrior could, weaving it about in tactical and deceptive ways. The commander did not appear angry, and the three generals were oblivious. However, Semak noticed the anger. He had been around soldiers long enough to detect when one was getting angry. There were two types of anger: hot anger and cold anger. If the commander's anger had been hot, it would have controlled him. However, his anger was cold, so he could use it to his advantage. No longer was he haughty, but instead energized.

With a smirk, Sisiri stepped up to the middle of the courtyard and looked up into his determined face. "Just because I am a woman, Bied is an old man, and Vothur is ill doesn't mean we are weak," she said. She drew her sword and the two fought. This battle was long and evenly matched. Sword against sword, the two fought for at least ten minutes. Eventually, though, the commander was able to pull off a tricky maneuver that wrenched the sword out of Sisiri's hand. It went flying off to the side and tumbled into the dirt.

Sisiri didn't even let this bother her. She executed an agile duck under the commander's next swipe, and then dashed for her own. Her mistake, however, was to turn her back. Next thing she knew, she tripped over the commander's foot and landed face first in the dirt. With regained pride, he pointed his sword at Sisiri's back and turned to face Semak. "A fair win, your Majesty?"

Semak smiled. "Indeed."


	26. Prince Ralis

Chapter 26: Prince Ralis

Link, Zelda, and Rayand were riding along the road to Eldin Bridge, examining the scenery of the land. There was the forest to one side, and endless plains to the other. The only thing that separated the two regions was the dusty road. Ahead of them, to the east, they could ever so faintly see the dark spires of Castle Town, and even fainter the purple outline of the Eldin Mountains.

Link and Rayand were exchanging stories with Zelda. Link and Rayand were talking of the village and the simple lifestyle there, while Zelda told them about the life of politics. "How can you have so much to do every day and not fall apart?" Link asked Zelda.

"I don't know how you can have so little to do every day and not get bored," she replied. "I can't imagine a life not filled with bickering citizens and politicians. This quest is something entirely new for me."

"It is for me, too. This is different than anything any of us have done before, though what we're doing holds more purpose and meaning than anything in our past lives."

"You sure about that?" Rayand said, smiling.

"What do you mean?" Link asked. The words of his father had become ever more vague and cryptic since they had started toward the Eldin Mountains. He wanted to ask him more about what exactly the many things he had done in the past were, like he mentioned the first day they left the Northern Forest. Suddenly, it struck Link.

"You were on a quest like this before, weren't you?"

Rayand nodded, his eyes closed. "I thought you would never guess."

Suddenly, Navi said her famous line. "Hey! Listen!" The other three stopped and listened. At first all they could hear was the gentle breeze, but then they heard a soft plopping noise. The plopping continued for some time and seemed to be coming closer. Whatever was making the noise, there was a lot of it. Link could see several dark shapes hopping toward them in the distance.

"I think we should keep moving. Whatever creatures are following us, hopefully we can outrun them or make them give up," Link said.

Zelda continued to stare at the approaching figures. "Maybe they're friendly."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Let's move."

"If they're after us and they know what we're doing, I don't think they're going to give up soon. Let's get ahead enough so that we lose sight of them, then hide in the forest until they pass," Rayand suggested. The other two didn't look very happy with this plan. "Or I could send my robotic beetle to scout," he said. The other two agreed, so he sent it, flying high above, to go spy on their pursuers.

He used the tiny remote to fly it high above, gazing at the glass screen to see what it saw. He spent about five minutes before he called it back. "They're Zoras."

"I suppose you were right," Link said, smiling at Zelda.

They rode forward to meet the Zoras. Indeed, they were riding on giant frogs and laden with spears. "Hello there!" the lead one said, reining his frog in. He had twenty others behind him. "You are Princess Zelda, are you not?"

Zelda stepped forward. "Yes, and these are my friends Link and Rayand. Who are you?"

"I am Prince Ralis, named after my great-grandfather," he replied. "My father sent me and my soldiers as an escort for you on your journey. If you are going after Ganondorf, you will need more than you and your two companions."

"Would it be rude to ask how King Talvadin knew we were going to face Ganondorf? I don't believe we told him."

"No, you did not. Actually, a servant sent you to bring your meal overheard your conversation and immediately reported it to the King. My father tried to ignore it, but he couldn't bring himself to let you go after this powerful villain without backup. So that's why I'm here. Oh, and I forgot one thing. This is my sister, Ruto."

A smaller, female Zora bowed from atop her frog. She surveyed the three travelers, but kept her eyes on Link for longer than the other two. Link noticed and looked up. When they locked eyes, a mischievous smile spread across Ruto's face, causing Link to swallow hard and look away. What was that about, he wondered.

"We are happy to accompany you wherever you may go and protect you. However, there are a couple conditions. First, we must travel within close proximity of a river. If we are dehydrated, we will die, as will our mounts."

"Then you won't be able to travel past the mountains. The desert is no place for a Zora, but we will be happy to have you as escorts up to that point," Zelda said.

"Very well. Also, as a sign of loyalty, I like to engage in a trade of valuable items. It is not my father's custom, but instead a practice of my own. Before we continue, I will request that each party offers a valuable or revered possession to the other."

"Will this work?" Rayand asked, pulling out his beetle. "It can fly and turn completely invisible. It's very useful for scouting."

Prince Ralis nodded. "That will indeed work. Now I must present my item." Ralis extracted a shiny, pointed shield with intricate designs all over it, including the Hylian Crest. "This is a Zora heirloom that is said to have belonged to a hero who liberated our temple to Nayru from a horde of monsters. Take it and use it well." Ralis handed the shield to Rayand, both parties exchanged a few more pleasantries, and they were off once more toward Eldin Bridge.

Link rode next to Rayand. "So, tell me about your quest so long ago."

"I'll tell you in time, but the information would just distract and confuse you at the present moment," Rayand replied.

"Please," Link begged. "Come on, father, I'd like to know."

"I told you," Rayand said, his voice harsher. "It would only distract you right now. There are much more important things you must do. Besides, I wanted to give you this." Rayand held out the Hylian Shield.

"But Prince Ralis gave it to you, father."

"And I'm giving it to you. You'll need it. You can give me back the shield you now carry."

Link took off the wooden shield with the painted goat and gave it to Rayand. He had almost forgotten that it had once belonged to him. "Thank you," Link said simply as he took the new shield. The rest of that day, he wondered about his father's past.


	27. Trouble with Ruto

**So here's my next chapter. This chapter is kind of my way of venting how creeped out I was by Princess Ruto in Ocarina of Time. Oh, and just for your information, the Ralis and Ruto in this story aren't actually intended to be the ones in Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time. They're just named after past characters, and Ruto just has a similar personality. And one last thing: I'm looking for a beta reader. If anyone would be willing to be a beta reader for this story, please let me know.  
**

Chapter 27: Trouble with Ruto

The entire party was quite a sight. Three Hylians travelling with about twenty Zoras was not something the average person saw every day. They certainly attracted more attention this way. Other travelers stopped to stare at the platoon of frog-mounted-Zoras hopping down the road. There were also a few attacks from Lizalfos, which were annoying but resulting in no Zora casualties.

Link did not like all the extra attention they were getting. He was wondering if it would actually be safer to travel without a guard. After a group of richly garbed men and women had passed one day, whispering and staring and writing things down, Link's demeanor became obviously restless and paranoid, and he began glancing about as if to make sure there were no more people.

Also, that Zora named Ruto didn't help anything. She was always waving at the people on the road as they passed by, and when she wasn't waving at others, she was looking at Link. This wasn't just a casual look. This was an intent look that made Link completely unable to relax.

"What's wrong, Link?" Zelda asked. Link jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Uh, nothing, really."

Rayand smirked, leading his horse closer so he could speak with Link and Zelda. "No, there's something wrong. You've seemed especially on edge for the past two hours. You think I wouldn't notice?"

"Well," Link began. He gestured for the other two to lean closer so none of the Zoras would hear. "Don't you think we're a bit too obvious out here in the open, with all these Zoras escorting us?"

Zelda thought for a moment. "I suppose you're right. I don't want to offend Ralis, though. It looks like we have good relations with the Zoras and I don't want to ruin that. However, I think it would be a good idea if we moved into the forest, where we have more protection from the trees."

"Yeah, that would be a lot safer. Let's talk to Prince Ralis about it," Link said.

"Okay, but not so fast," Zelda said. "You're worried about something else. I can tell. You have that look when you're upset."

"We haven't even known each other for a month, and you're picking up on my 'looks'?"

Rayand laughed. "You don't hide things very well. So tell us, what is it? What's troubling you?"

"It's her," he said tersely, gesturing vaguely toward Ruto.

"Oh," Zelda said. "I get it."

"Her constant stares are so…creepy."

"All I can say is try and ignore her. Whatever you do, don't act nervous or stare back. It seems we have a troublesome Zora on our hands."

By the end of that day, the party had made it a long way. Ralis had agreed with the Hylians that travelling in the forest was a better idea than traversing the open fields. Progress was slower because of all the obstacles, such as trees and undergrowth, but they still made a lot of headway. When the sun had set, the three Hylians pulled out blankets to separate them from the damp ground, but the Zoras were quite comfortable on the spongy turf.

Link awoke in the middle of the night with a strange feeling he couldn't describe. For a while, he tried to fall back asleep but was unsuccessful. He laid there with his eyes open for a longer while, studying the intertwining silhouettes of tree branches spanning the sky and blocking out the stars. Finally, he got up. He knew what he needed to do. He needed to hunt.

Link tiptoed over to where Epona was sleeping and carefully extracted his bow and quiver from her saddlebags. Despite his best efforts not to wake her, she awoke anyway and gazed at him with those big round horse eyes. He stroked her mane a couple times and headed off. With surprise, Link realized that he hadn't used his bow ever since he'd left home. He turned the treasured thing over in his hands and examined it. He realized he had made a subconscious decision that his bow was not for war, but for hunting and hunting only. Why? He did not quite know why.

Link jogged in the dark forest, his eyes well adjusted to the dark. He didn't know what kind of game he was looking for. He scanned for any sign of movement. After a long time of running and searching, he finally saw a lone wolf, running in the dark. He knelt and raised his bow. It was a clear shot. The wolf didn't notice him. It stopped running, raised its head and howled. The howling was almost like a melody. Link was ready to fire, but something stopped him when he heard the howling.

Why did he enjoy this? Why did he get pleasure out of hunting and killing animals? Did the fact that they weren't capable of intelligent thought give him the right to do so? How was he any better than the necromancers? Just as he was asking these questions, the wolf cast its piercing gaze upon Link. The eyes looked strangely familiar. It only glanced at him for a second. Then it turned and ran.

"It got away. That's too bad." The playful voice startled Link. He whipped around.

"Who are you?" he demanded. The dark figure emerged from behind the trees. Of course, it was none other than the dreaded Princess Ruto.

"Hey," she said, skipping over and daintily crouching next to him. "I saw you go off hunting, and I decided to follow."

Link stood up. "I went off to get some peace and quiet, okay?"

Ruto stood up. "Don't be in such a hurry to get rid of me! I'm nice, once you get to know me. I never felt like we were properly introduced. I'm Ruto!" she said, holding out her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Link," he replied, reluctantly taking her hand and shaking it.

She smiled and walked over to a tree. She sat and patted the ground, indicating for him so sit by her. Not wanting to be rude, he complied. They sat in awkward silence for a few moments. Link noticed that Ruto was fiddling with a small sapphire laced with gold. She kept turning it over in her hand, stroking the gold tenderly. Suddenly, she blurted, "I've always wondered what it'd be like to be a Hylian."

Link was unsure of how to answer this. "Well, it's sort of like being a Zora except you don't have fins, I guess."

She laughed and shifted as if to get comfortable. However, it was obvious she was trying to move closer to Link. "I haven't been around Hylians much. Neither has my brother or my father. He used to hate Hylians, but now that you've saved us from the monster, Link, I suppose everything's all right now!"

Link blushed. "It wasn't just me. It was Zelda, and Rayand, and twenty or so Zoras—"

"Yes, it was you," she interrupted, looking him in the eyes. "I hear you're the one who stabbed him in his heart."

Link blushed harder and looked down at the ground. There was silence for a few more moments. Ruto started fiddling with the sapphire again. Link stood up and brushed himself off. "Ruto, we should get back to the camp. It's late, and we've got to start early tomorrow."

"No, stay just a little longer!" She pleaded. "Please? Anyway, if I hadn't shown up, you probably would've been hunting right now, and you wouldn't have gone to sleep anyway."

Link sighed and sat back down. More silence ensued. It was Ruto's turn to break it. "I see you wear my brother's heirloom on your back," she said.

"Yes, and I am honored to wear it."

"My brother and I both got heirlooms from our father. The Hylian Shield was his. I'm surprised he was willing to give it up so easily. This is mine." She held up the small sapphire. "I'm offering it as a gift for you."

Link was stunned. "You're just giving it to me?"

"Take it, okay? I think you're worthy to bear it." She was smiling mischievously. Link knew that if he accepted, Ruto would never leave him alone. But what choice did he have? He reached for the gem, slowly. He was about to clasp his fingers around it when another voice came out of the darkness.

"There you are, Ruto!" Link spun warily around, never having taken the stone. Prince Ralis stepped out of the trees. "Why are you not resting? We're waking up early tomorrow, and I don't want you too tired."

"Ralis!" she pouted. "You're not my father! Or my mother, either!"

"Ruto, don't bring up mother right now!"

"My point was you're not anyone to tell me to go to sleep!"

"What were you doing out here with Link, anyway?"

"We were just talking."

"Sure you were. You know that marriages between Zoras and Hylians never end well. You wouldn't even be able to—"

"Marriages?" Link asked.

Ralis spun to face Link. "Yes, Marriages."

Link gulped.

"Come on, you two. Let's head back," Ralis said. "I need to explain to Link just what you were doing."


	28. Travelers Merge

**Din's Fire pointed out in a review that events would randomly leap from one to the next, and I wasn't sure why that was happening. Then, I discovered that when I save a document, it eliminates those three little star things that I use between scene changes! Now I'm using that fancy horizontal line thing. I'll probably go back and fix the other chapters sometime within the next eon. Hooray for the horizontal line!**

* * *

**Okay, now, let's get down to business (to defeat the Huns).**

Chapter 28: Travelers Merge

Link, Ralis, and Ruto hiked through the frigid forest, navigating their way back to the camp where both Zoras and Hylians rested. Ralis and Ruto were looking angered. Link was looking confused.

"So, I suppose you want an explanation?" Ralis asked Link.

"Of course I do," Link replied.

"Then Ruto had better explain herself," Ralis said, glaring at Ruto.

"Fine," she snapped. "Link, my father told me to give the gem I was holding to the man I would marry. If you accepted it, then we would…" She trailed off.

"Basically, she was trying to trick you into accepting the gift, forcing you two to marry," Ralis finished.

"Forcing us to get married? I wasn't forcing anything! And I wasn't trying to trick him either!"

"Of course it was trickery! Did you tell him what would happen if he accepted the stone?"

"Everything was perfect until you intervened!"

Link was getting upset. This arguing wasn't helping anything. "Ralis! Ruto! We're getting closer to the camp. We'd better be quiet, or we'll wake everyone else."

"Too late," another voice said. It was Rayand. "Now what's this I heard about marriage?"

"Ruto tried to trick Link into marrying her."

"I didn't trick him!"

"Yes you did."

Rayand frowned. "While you bicker like children, I'd just like to let Ruto know that Link is my son and that if she wants to marry him, she'll need the consent of me, Talvadin, and especially Link himself. Is that clear?"

Ruto was staring at the ground now and blushing. "Sorry," she murmured. With a decent apology out of Ruto, the four turned back to the camp. All four hoped that the rest of the night would pass in peace.

Back at the camp, Link and Rayand settled down on their thin blankets. Link closed his eyes and lay on his blanket until reality and imagination were unclear and all laws and borders were removed. Then, he was jerked suddenly back into the waking world by the voice of his father. "Why didn't you kill the wolf when you saw him?"

Link took a while to reorient himself. Finally, he answered. "I had no reason to."

"But you went hunting with the intention of killing an animal, did you not?"

"I don't know what stopped me. Maybe it was the wolf's howling. Just something about it just made me lose the will to shoot it."

"Too beautiful to destroy?"

"I suppose. How did you even know that I was off hunting?"

"I get restless sometimes, too."

"You were following me?"

"No, I just happened to see you when you were about to shoot the wolf."

"Father, can we talk about your quest? The one you said you embarked on so long ago?"

"Link, it's a very long and complicated story. Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Promise me that you won't ask about it until the information becomes pertinent to our current quest or our quest is over and we can relax."

"Please? I deserve an explanation."

"I know you do. But now is not the time."

"Okay, fine, I promise not to ask about it again."

"Good. Now let's try and rest for a bit before the sun catches us unawares."

They lay in silence until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Dark figures, riding slowly on horses, stealthily made their way through the misty woods. There were about fifteen of them, all cloaked and silhouetted in the thick fog. They kept riding until the fog lightened up at the end of the wood. Then they stopped, for in front of them lay a party of about twenty-five, mostly Zoras with a few Hylians. The one who appeared to be the leader glanced back at those following. The look in their eyes was eager, almost hungry. He nodded, solemnly.

Suddenly, a voice arose from within the camp. "And who might you be?" The leader whipped around.

"We are but travelers who happened to stumble upon this campsite of yours. We are surprised to see such a group as this."

"I am Prince Ralis of the Zoras," the other said, and stood up proudly. "Would you desire provisions or assistance from us, or are you simply curious? If you're simply curious, then you may be on your way. I don't mean to be unfriendly, it's just that we are on a very serious mission and our warriors need their rest."

"I was simply curious," the leader said. His fair face was young and fair, and his eyes were glistening blue, but he talked with a slowness and power that defied his age. "However, it would be to our advantage if our parties merged for a ways. Where are you going? We carry weapons, and the more protection the better, in times like these."

"We are crossing the mountains. Where are you going?"

"We are headed to Kakiriko Village. Since the village is at the very base of the mountains, across Eldin Bridge, it looks like traveling in a large group will be very convenient. Would you not agree?"

"Very well. We shall travel together. However, I'd like to engage in a custom I have when two groups of strangers travel together. I call it a trade of valuable items. I like to do this as a sign of trust. I give you something valuable to me, and you give me something valuable to you."

"We carry mostly weapons. Are those valuable enough?" he drew a magnificent battle axe. "Take this."

"I will accept it with gratitude. And for my gift, please accept my spear." The prince's spear had a top shaped like a flame, the center encrusted with a single large sapphire.

"Thank you," the leader said simply. "I forgot to introduce myself and my men. I am Nimoran, and this is my band of mercenaries. Work hasn't been hard to find, with the war going on."

"I wouldn't imagine so. Now why don't we settle down and rest? It is the dead of night, and we must sleep. Why don't we have a guard, too? One of our soldiers, and one of your soldiers?"

"Yes. That would be wise."

And so the two parties joined. After a long night of many happenings, everyone finally slept in peace. In the morning, they would head to Kakiriko Village. The only two still awake were the two guards: a Zora and a human. They sat for hours in silence, staring at the trees, waiting for a threat that would never come. They did not talk. The Zora was irritated at being woken up. Sleep was the one thing he needed, and the one thing he was not getting. The human, however was frightened. Not frightened of the night, or of anything that might attack them, but afraid of the Zoras. Afraid they might discover all their secrets.


	29. The Long Wait

**I just had a wonderful Thanksgiving break during which I was able to upload every day, but unfortunately that break is now over and school will soon be back to devour my life like a ravenous lion devours the corpse of an antelope. Not like my life is like the corpse of an antelope. That would just be weird. Anyway, as I was saying, I will probably only be uploading about once a week now due to school. Don't give up reading, though, because I won't give up writing! I will never give up, no matter how much that nasty lion of a school gnaws at my sorry antelope corpse of a life!**

Chapter 29: The Long Wait

Dysor sat precariously on the edge of the Eldin Bridge, letting his feet hang over and staring into the abyss below. There was what appeared to be a thin trickle of water miles down, which was in reality a broad and gushing river. He smiled as he thought of leaping off the edge, sailing through the air, and satisfyingly splashing into the water. However, he wouldn't. It wouldn't be prudent, for obvious reasons.

"You and your rash behavior!" Aola hollered at him from her safe position in the center of the bridge. "You could fall!"

He just turned around, smiled, and turned back to staring into the depths of the canyon. "Suit yourself," she mumbled, and started fiddling with a loose pebble. Aola's horse whinnied. Dysor's did the same.

"We've been waiting at the Eldin Bridge for two days," Dysor complained. "Why do you think they're taking so long?"

"I don't know. There are a lot of delays," Aola replied. "They could be fighting Lizalfos, lost in the forest…I hope they're all right."

"Me too."

"It's going to be weird travelling behind Link and Rayand without their knowing. I guess we're doing it to protect them, though. If they're captured, we'll go get…my dad so he can lead his army in to save them. I still can't get used to the fact that he's a general. It doesn't even seem real."

"Seems real enough to me."

"And this whole quest, too. Link was nobody but our good friend only about two months ago. Now the world is dependent on him. We're all caught up in this war. Not just the war against the Lizalfos, but the war against Ganondorf. It's just hard to accept reality."

"You know how I accept reality?"

"How?"

"I don't even try."

"Oh," Aola muttered. She glanced around her. The sun was setting over the rolling sea of Hyrule field, the sparse trees silhouetted against the red and gold background. The sky was an angry orange. The mountains loomed above her like proud and frightening sentinels, their jagged peaks stabbing into the orange blanket covering Hyrule. She sighed. Under any other circumstances, she would have thought that the scene was quite beautiful. Now, in the midst of such confusing times, though, everything seemed so imposing. Was adventure really worth all the worry? Dysor seemed to think so. He acted like he didn't have a trouble in the world.

Aola realized that she was jealous of Dysor. She was jealous of how he could treat everything like a game. Before, she viewed it as a fault. Dysor couldn't seem to take anything seriously. Now it worked to his advantage. A game, that's all anything was to him. And she wished she could think that way.

Suddenly, Dysor said, "Hey, Aola." She turned to look at him, just in time to see him push himself off and disappear behind the edge of the bridge.

"Dysor!" she screamed. She hurried to the side and looked over. He was still there, clinging to the side and grinning up at her as the gaping chasm spanned beneath him.

"I just wanted to see what you'd do," he said.

"You're crazy," Aola murmured.

"Shh! Listen!" Dysor said suddenly. Aola heard nothing but the breeze, but soon she could hear the clapping hooves of a horse.

"Someone's coming," she said. Sure enough, a man on a horse was approaching on horseback.

"Hello there!" Dysor yelled as the man began to ride across the bridge.

The man slowly halted his horse and looked down at Dysor and Aola. "What might you two be doing out on this bridge on an evening like this?"

"We're waiting for others to join us," Aola said. "And what might you be doing?"

"I'm headed off to Castle Town. Rumor has it that they have overthrown King Rhatnol and now the general Semak has taken the throne."

Aola stood stunned. "Semak is King?"

"Indeed he is. Why are you so surprised? We all knew it would happen someday. The stories say that King Rhatnol was a selfish King who had been discreetly misusing his power and nobody had noticed until recently. When word got out, everyone was enraged. They wanted Semak to be their King."

"Rhatnol? That's not even a name I've heard before," Dysor said.

The man looked shocked. "Seriously? I can't imagine you haven't, unless you live in the wilderness, like in deep Faron Woods or something."

"Maybe we do," Dysor said vaguely.

"Then why would you be here?" the man questioned. "Anyway, Rhatnol was beheaded and Semak is now King." With this, the man rode off. Aola stared down at the ground. How could her father be King? If that was truly the case, she would never be able to get him back. He would never return to the village. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and tried to hold them back, but it was of no use. The water streamed down from her eyes all the same.

"Aola, don't cry," Dysor said softly. "We'll get him back, I'm sure of it."

"And how do you think we'll do that?" she retaliated angrily.

"He's your father. He loves you as much as you love him. He's not going to give up on you to rule the kingdom. Trust me, Aola, if we don't find a way, he will."

"Thanks," she said, and her tears let up a little.

"Besides," Dysor continued. "If he's a King, you're technically a Princess. You could live in the castle with him if you wanted to!"

"I suppose, but I've never wanted to live in a castle. I just wish things would return to the way they were…when Link, you and I were little and there was no war, no Ganondorf." She burst into tears again.

"Aola. In the end, this journey, this whole experience is something you'll remember forever. I know, it's stressful, and we all wish things could be more peaceful, but just think that we're on a grand adventure that hardly anybody gets to experience in their life."

Aola sniffled. She was still miserable, but Dysor had assuaged her at least a little bit. "Oh, Dysor, I wish I could think like you."

They sat in silence until Dysor broke it once again. "Hey, Aola, could I see your map?"

She looked at him confusedly. "Why the sudden change of subject?"

"I think there's a village not far from here. If you want to, we can ride there and save ourselves from boredom."

Aola checked her map. "You mean Kakiriko Village?"

"Yes that's it. We'll just walk around and check out the town. Maybe we'll visit a few shops, meet a few new people. It'll be fun. Want to go?"

She smiled. "Sure."


	30. A Mysterious Letter

**Okay, I understand that this chapter is extremely unrealistic. However, I'm not sure how I could really make it seem more realistic, so I'm leaving it as is for now. Any suggestions concerning how to improve upon this chapter would be great. Otherwise, just try and enjoy the story.**

Chapter 30: A Mysterious Letter

"There's no way you can take my rook. Your king is cornered behind your own pawns. It's checkmate and you know it," the soon-to-be-general announced. His name, the other generals had learned, was Kibasho.

"I am impressed," Semak said. "Beating Vothur at chess is no easy task. You know what this means, right?"

"What?" Kibasho asked.

"You move up to the next level. You're ready for the battle of the clay soldiers," Vothur told him.

"I am honored," Kibasho said. "Who else has passed the first two tests?"

"Surprisingly, only one other has gotten this far," Semak said. "His name's Eko."

"And who exactly is this Eko? I want to know about the competition."

"He served for a long time in Faron Woods and he led Hylian forces to victory in the Battle of Andruen City," Semak said. "He was the soldier who recruited me," he added with a grin.

Vothur laughed. "If he hadn't recruited you, this country might still be under the tyrant rule of Rhatnol. It looks like Eko made a good choice."

"Well, anyway, we'd better go and inform the other generals," Semak said. "Don't be nervous about the last test. I think you'll find it fun. Everyone always does."

Kibasho smirked. "No disrespect, your majesty, but whatever gave you the impression that I might be nervous?"

"Some people are just good at hiding nervousness."

"Well my nervousness, if it even exists, is my own problem," Kibasho said. "When will we begin the last test?"

"Tomorrow morning, when the clock strikes ten. Be there," Vothur said.

"I will," Kibasho concluded, and with that, everyone left the room.

* * *

The woman on the lean tan horse sped with blinding speed over Hyrule field. She wore a dusty brown cloak that concealed her features. She rode straight for the gates of Castle Town, speeding up. The guards braced themselves and lifted their halberds in case this might be a hostile invader. Just before her horse rammed into the spikes of their halberds, though, she brought it to a sudden halt.

"Just who might you be?" one of the guards questioned.

"I am a messenger. Give this letter to your king," she replied. She handed them a worn envelope with a red seal resembling a moon and star. Then she turned her horse around and sped off.

"Who do you think that was?" the other guard asked.

"The stranger's voice was female," the first one said. "She looked like she had just come out of the desert."

"But nobody lives in the desert! Besides Lizalfos, that is."

"It could be a letter from the Lizalfos' leader. We've been waiting to find out who that is for a long time, you know."

"Lizalfos don't use this symbol of a crescent moon and star."

"Well then, I suppose we can only wonder who sent it."

* * *

Semak examined the letter carefully. The guards said the woman had looked like she had come from the desert. He eyed the symbol. Could this be Ganondorf's seal? Could the leader of the Lizalfos be finally trying to communicate? Could this letter be a trap? Did Ganondorf know that Link, Zelda and Rayand were going after him and his new weapon? There was only one way to find out. He opened the letter, careful not to point the open end toward his face in case there was anything nasty inside.

He held his breath as he broke the seal. Nothing happened. Carefully, he took the letter out and unfolded it. It was written in red ink:

_Highly Exalted and Praised King Semak of Hyrule,_

_ This is a very dire time for both of our kingdoms, I am sure. You are at war with Ganondorf, though most of your race only knows of his army of Lizalfos. I was reluctant to send this letter, as I am sure you are quite preoccupied with your own duties as the King of Hyrule. However, my advisors insisted I write this, so here it is._

_ I wish to form an alliance with the Hylian people. However, before we confirm this alliance, I must explain a bit of history. To my understanding, the information I am about to share with you has been lost by the Hylian race, so I feel the need to educate them once more. My people, the Gerudo, were abandoned by Ganondorf hundreds of years ago. He was our King, and he left us, claiming he was on a mission to find a better land for our people. We thought he would find an uninhabited land, one that had yet to be claimed, but instead Ganondorf conquered Hyrule. This unwelcome invasion of your kingdeom did not have our consent, and we would have opposed it with much fervor if we had known. Once he had claimed Hyrule, did he still care about us, his people? No, for he was consumed by greed. Now that he had a significant amout of power, he found no need for us. When he left, he drove us to near extinction. We were great back then. Now we are still in the process of rebuilding what we once had._

_ In vengeance, we wish to wage war against Ganondorf and attack his city in the desert, but we have not enough forces. With all due respect, I humbly and politely request for you to ride to the location marked on the map on the backside of the letter so we can negotiate how many soldiers you will lend us and what you expect in return._

_ From the northernmost region of the desert you should be able to identify our meeting place. You will see six pillars reaching into a clear blue sky. Even when it comes into view, it will still be quite a way's away, so do not expect a short and easy journey._

_ We've wanted revenge on Ganondorf for a long time, so don't let us down. We have several things you will find desirable in exchange for soldiers, I am sure. I'll see you at the Arbiter's Grounds._

_ Best regards,_

_ Queen Nabooru of the Gerudo Tribe_

What a strange letter, Semak thought. It was all written in such a condescending and reluctant manner, yet it was asking for help. It seemed as if Queen Nabooru, as she called herself, purposefully left him in the dark about Ganondorf's departure from the tribe and how that harmed their race so much. The letter was awfully demanding too, but Semak would go so he wouldn't make Hyrule appear to be an unfriendly nation.

Tomorrow, Semak would have to let the people of Castle Town know where he was going. Then, he would have to pick bodyguards, for this mission was more than slightly dangerous. He would also need to choose someone to lead Hyrule when he was gone, and he would need to bring the Hylian Book of Laws with him so he could get started on that, too. He was already late on reviewing Hyrule's laws, and he really couldn't put it off any longer.

Being a King was even harder than Semak thought it would be.

The next day, Semak addressed the people of Castle Town. "Today," he announced, "I must take leave of this city to negotiate with a neighboring kingdom about the war. I am sorry to have to leave the city so soon after assuming Kingship, but it must be done. I hope this meeting will be beneficial for our nation."

Luckily, the people accepted the news better than Semak had expected. He realized that Hyrule trusted him more than he trusted himself.

Semak chose Bied and Sisiri to go with him, and left Vothur to carry out the final test. He wrote and signed a lengthy paper saying that while he was away, Vothur was King of Hyrule. He picked up the Hylian Book of Laws, packed food for himself and the other two, and finally set off.


	31. A Strange and Urgent Mission

Chapter 31: A Strange and Urgent Mission

As Semak and his companions rode on, the mountains grew ever closer. They didn't know it at the time, but they were on a collision course with the others: Link, Zelda, Rayand, Ralis, Ruto, Nimoran, and their army. "So who is this Nabooru?" Sisiri asked as they were riding.

"She signed the letter with 'Queen of the Gerudo.'" Semak said. "The Gerudo are Ganondorf's people, whom he abandoned. Somehow, their race was driven to near extinction when Ganondorf left them. Nabooru wouldn't say how. I think her obstinacy has something to do with personal prejudice. She doesn't really seem to respect the Hylian people or culture, regardless of the fact that she's asking for help."

"Well then," Bied said, "do you know where we're going? What we're walking into? This sarcastic, disrespectful Queen asking for help can't exactly be trusted."

"We can't turn them down," Semak said. "Besides, they could prove to be good allies in the war."

Sisiri frowned. "I don't think this is a good idea. You should have turned them down."

"I couldn't have. Then we might be at war with two races. This is the lesser of two evils, I assure you."

"Well don't blame either of us if we all get killed," Sisiri huffed.

"Hey, what's that in the distance?" Bied suddenly asked. "Looks like a bunch of horses. Forty, maybe? Perhaps fifty?"

"Horses don't hop," Sisiri said. "Some are hopping and some are walking normally."

"This doesn't make any sense," Semak said. "Well, I guess the only way to find out is to go get a closer look. We had better keep our distance, though, in case they're Lizalfos or something worse. Those lizards might have found mounts suitable for them."

"If they have, this war's going to escalate, like it hasn't escalated enough already," Bied commented. Then he squinted. "Hey, those aren't Lizalfos. Those are Zoras from the north. And men. Come on, let's meet them." So that is how three more joined the already enormous group.

When the three were in sight, Zelda was the first to spot them. "Semak! Sisiri! Bied! What brings you here?"

Rayand and Link also noticed them. "Semak, my friend!" Rayand said. "What a pleasant surprise that we should meet here! How fares it in Castle Town?"

"It fares well, at the moment," Semak said. "I am King now."

Zelda was shocked. "So…you overthrew Rhatnol? Are you serious, you're King? That was sudden."

"That's just what I thought, too," Semak said. "I got to Castle Town and suddenly everyone is begging me like dogs to assume the role of King."

Rayand didn't look at all surprised. "So now must I call you 'your majesty'?"

"No, no, please don't. Anyway, I'm going to a meeting with the Gerudo people. They are planning a raid on Ganondorf's city and they need reinforcements. We will negotiate a deal in which I will lend them soldiers and they will give Hyrule something in return. I don't know what. Their Queen, Nabooru, sent me a letter that was very vague. I don't want to go to war with two races at once, though, so I am trying to satisfy her requests."

"It would be a three way war if we were to anger the Gerudo," Zelda said. "Wasn't Ganondorf the leader of the Gerudo race?"

"Indeed he was, but apparently he betrayed them long ago."

"Impa said that no Hylian, Goron, Zora or other race has seen the face of a Gerudo for a hundreds of years. I don't think it's a coincidence that they contacted you just as Link and I are setting out to defeat Ganondorf once and for all."

Link joined in the discussion. "When you put all the puzzle pieces together, it seems that the Gerudo are resentful that us Hylians get the task of defeating Ganondorf, so they've decided they want to play a part in the war."

"Why do you think they would ask for help from Hylians if they're so resentful of us?" Zelda wondered.

Semak pulled the letter out of his pocket. "Nabooru said in her letter that her advisors made her ask for help. Apparently not all the Gerudo are resentful. All three of you can read the letter, if you want," he said, handing the letter to Zelda. She eagerly started to read it.

Ralis, Ruto, and Nimoran rode over. "Who are these three?" Ralis asked.

"I am King Semak of Hyrule, and these are two of my generals, Sisiri and Bied. Who are you? And I am quite curious as to who these black-clad men are and why so many Zoras here, mounted on frogs. It all seems rather strange."

"This'll take a while to explain," Ralis began, and he proceeded to recount all the events from the capture of Link, Zelda, and Rayand to the meeting between the Zoras' party and Nimoran's.

"That is quite a tale," Semak commented when Ralis had finished. "Well, shall we continue on our quest? I would like to travel with the three Hylians headed to Ganondorf's stronghold and get a glimpse of it before I head north to the lands of the Gerudo people."

Ralis smiled. "Then I say this for the third time since we started out: We will travel together. Now there is one last custom I like to participate in…"

Link rode a little bit behind the group, laughing to himself. Semak looked hilarious, trying to ride on his new frog. He was awkwardly jostling and slipping all over the place, trying to get his new mount under control. Similarly, Ralis was trying to get used to his horse, obviously itching from the horse's coarse hair.

Link thought about Epona. He'd never give his own horse up. He'd cared for her too long, and though they couldn't even talk to each other, Link felt a strong connection to his horse. Zelda said that they had lived many lives before, and in every life they had fought against Ganondorf. Had Link known his horse in those past lives, too? For that matter, was there anybody else here besides Zelda who had lived a past life?

As he was thinking, Link realized that he had fallen behind and that Nimoran had come back to retrieve him. "What are you doing, way back here?" he asked.

"I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what? You should stay up with the group."

"Thinking about my mission."

"What is your mission?"

"It's very complicated, and troubling. I suppose I could tell you, but I'd rather not explain it and you would have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Troubling? You call your mission troubling? You don't know the meaning of troubling."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd rather not explain it and you would have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Oh. I see. So we're both on separate secretive missions."

"Ugh. You are so ignorant."

"Ignorant? You barely know me! I woke up yesterday, and suddenly there's you and your party of black-cloaked men twice your age sleeping in our camp, and now you think you have the right to call me ignorant?"

"Don't get angry."

"I'm not angry. I'd just rather not be pointlessly called ignorant."

"Fine. I won't do that again. Now let's join up with the rest of the group."

"Okay. Hold on. Could you lift up your hood for a second?"

"What? Why would I lift up my hood?"

"From what I can tell, we look almost exactly alike. Blond hair, blue eyes, all you need is pointed ears."

"What does it matter, if we look alike?"

"I don't know, I just thought it was an interesting coincidence."

"Come on, let's go catch up with the rest." Nimoran rode ahead. Link stayed back behind and watched him. Nimoran was definitely suspicious.

"That was awfully rude of him, calling you ignorant," Navi piped.

Link grinned up at her. "Sometimes, Navi, it's easy to forget you even exist. And yes, that was awfully rude."

"Just who does he think he is?" she pouted, crossing her tiny arms.

"I don't know, Navi. I don't know."


	32. Kakiriko Village

Chapter 32: Kakiriko Village

"Ah here it is," Ralis announced. The party had arrived at Eldin Bridge. "We just need to cross this and we'll be on our way through the mountains. Sadly, we are nearer to our time of departure that our time of meeting."

"Thank you for all you've done, Prince Ralis," Zelda said. "You, Ruto, and all your soldiers have gone out of your way to help us, and I greatly appreciate that."

"It is only repayment for your services to our people," Ralis returned in the usual polite manner of Zora royalty. Suddenly, he lowered his voice and leaned in closer. "I'm glad we'll soon be rid of these mercenaries. They're so suspicious. They always whisper things behind our backs."

"They're probably whispering about how suspicious we are," Zelda replied. "I don't like them either, though, because they say they're mercenaries but we don't know who they're fighting for."

"True. Let's ride on. We'll drop them off in Kakiriko Village and then we can be rid of them."

Link, who was close behind, noticed Nimoran approaching. He suspected that the mercenaries' leader had noticed the whispering between Zelda and Ralis and had decided to eavesdrop. He fell back a little on his horse and engaged him before he could get any closer. "So, we're finally crossing Eldin Bridge. You'll finally get to your destination."

"Is there any particular reason you bring this up?"

"No, not really."

"You're not good at hiding your intentions. You're trying to stop me from reaching Zelda and Ralis. What are they talking about, anyway?"

"They're just discussing matters once we pass Kakiriko Village. Still, it's not polite to eavesdrop."

"You liar!" he whispered fiercely, so that he might convey his wrath and still remain inconspicuous. "You think you can trick me? They're talking about me, and my men. I know it! They think I'm suspicious!"

"There wouldn't be any reason for you to think that unless you had something to hide."

"Yes. I have so many things to hide. And you do too," Nimoran finished, and with that he fell back again. Link didn't know what to do with this boy. He was just about as old as Link, but he had such an aura of rage and torment about him that was rare for his youthful age.

* * *

Kakiriko Village was tucked away in the mountains, a small village that ran along a canyon with buildings stretching up the sides of two mountains. Though the village was fairly small, it didn't remind Link of home in the slightest. In fact, by his standards, it was large, and the thoroughfare through which the main road passed was much too loud and boisterous for his preferences.

As he scanned the village, he noticed that it was not near as wealthy as Andruen City. All the houses were a little bit decrepit, and the people there were dirty with clothes made of rags. Everyone was gawking at the sight of the visitors.

As Link observed the crowd, he was surprised to see two familiar faces. "Zelda, Dad, make sure Epona doesn't run off anywhere," he said, even though he knew Epona would never do such a thing. "I need to go do something"

"Link, wait, where are you going?" Zelda began, but Link had already dismounted Epona and was on his way. He pushed through the crowd hurridly, ignoring the questions and looks from all the villagers until he reached Dysor and Aola.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Link! I'm surprised to see you," Dysor said with a sheepish grin.

"Don't play that game with me. You were supposed to go back to the village."

"We couldn't help ourselves. We decided to follow you," Aola admitted.

Dysor grinned wider. "We were like backup. If anything bad happened to you, we would be there to ride back to Castle Town and alert Semak, so he could bring his army. Oh, and we heard that he became King."

"Sorry, but you weren't really thinking," Link said. "If we needed to summon the army, we could just send Navi."

"That annoying fairy is still floating around your head? How do you put up with her?" Aola asked.

"Hey, what do you mean?" Navi squeaked, offended. "I'm helpful, right, Link?"

"She's not too bad. She's learned that there are times to talk and times to be silent, I think." Everyone laughed and it lightened the mood of the situation a bit. "I'm glad you're here, but we'll only be staying in Kakiriko one night. After that, the both of you had better get home. I would really prefer that you weren't killed."

"What's with your army of bodyguards?" Dysor asked, nodding towards the procession.

"The Zoras decided to offer their escort as repayment for helping them take down a massive enemy and the men in black cloaks just kind of decided it was a good idea to come along and crash our party. Oh, and Aola, Semak is here."

Aola gasped and searched frantically for her father. "Where is he?"

"Right there!" Link exclaimed pointing, and she ran to meet him, getting in the way of many villagers, horses, and frogs.

"Father!" she cried as she embraced her dad. Semak slipped and fell of his frog with Aola on top of him. "Why did you have to become King, why?"

Semak picked himself up, and then helped his daughter to her feet. "I am so sorry. I really am. I regret ever having joined the army, I regret becoming a general, I should have just done what Rayand did. I am sorry."

"I don't want you away in some castle."

"I didn't want to be King. I was practically forced into this position. I just wish I could lead a…a simple life again." He started to weep. "I wish I could just live with you and your mother in Faron Woods."

Several people watched as Semak hugged his daughter. "Aw, it's so sweet," Dysor said, pretending to sob.

"It is," Link replied, perfectly serious. "I bet she was devastated when she found out Semak was King. She probably thought she'd never see him again."

"Yeah, she was." The silly tone had left Dysor's voice. "She obviously loves her dad a lot."

"I wonder if the people in this village know that he's King yet, or if they just see some man hugging his daughter."

"I don't know. I wouldn't think they knew he was King, though, because if they did there would be a lot less confused stares and a lot more people saying 'your majesty.'"

"Yeah. They probably don't recognize Zelda either."

"I wonder if Semak and Zelda are going to let everybody know."

"Probably not. We are trying to remain inconspicuous."

"Yep. And the way to do that is to drag an army along with you."


	33. Staying the Night

**Oh, I am going to get flamed so badly for the ending of this chapter. However, it is essential to the story (which I have all planned out in my head, by the way). Flame if you want, but don't stop reading. I have a really interesting plot twist coming up that you won't want to miss!**

Chapter 33: Staying the Night

"Are you sure we should stay the night here?" Zelda asked Ralis. Link, Ralis, and Zelda were all just outside an inn, talking at a table. "I know the mercenaries are staying on the other side of town, but still, they're suspicious and it has become increasingly obvious that they're interested in our mission. Link told me that Nimoran knows about Ganondorf."

"Well," Ralis mused, "I think my Zoras would be happy to stay here for a night. They've asked me if we could rest here for a while, despite the fact that this is a human village with uncomfortable beds. I think that if we assign two people to a room, taking turns on watch, we should be safe."

Link cleared his throat and spoke up. "If these mercenaries are so dangerous, which I don't doubt they are, then how could we leave this village at their mercy in good conscious? I think we ought to stay here until they leave. Maybe we could send a spy to watch them."

"Link, I admire your thoughtfulness, but our quest is urgent. We can't afford the time," Zelda said.

"Have you ever considered the possibility that we're working ourselves up over nothing?" Ralis suggested. "Don't you think we look a little suspicious too?"

"They were riding around with weapons in the forest at night!" Link exclaimed. "And then Nimoran came to talk to me and treated me like dirt. Not to mention he also openly admitted that he had much to hide."

"All right, yeah, he's probably up to something," Ralis agreed. "You know what? I think we should just stay one night and decide our course of action in the morning when our heads are clearer."

"Okay. We should let everyone else know," Zelda said.

"We'd better check with Semak first. I mean King Semak," Link said.

"And we'll follow our plan, with two to a room and one in each room keeping watch," Ralis added.

So it was decided that the entire party would stay in Kakiriko Village for the night. Ralis thought that the pairing should be done randomly. Semak and Zelda were assigned to a room. Rayand, Sisiri, and Bied were all rooming with Zora soldiers. Ralis was rooming with one of his soldiers, also. Link, unfortunately, was assigned to a room with Ruto.

"You can't do this!" he complained to Ralis. "What if she tries to marry me again?"

"I think she's learned her lesson," Ralis said.

"But what if she hasn't? I'd rather not be stuck in a room with her."

"She isn't too bad, once she can stop infatuating and recognize that you're not interested."

"Thanks. That really helps."

"I'm sure she can keep herself under control."

"Yeah. She'd better."

"Now you behave yourself, Ruto," Ralis chided before he shut the door to Link's and Ruto's room. "I don't want any trouble."

"There won't be," she assured him.

"Okay. Goodnight to the both of you." Ralis closed the door and walked away. As soon as his footsteps could no longer be heard, Ruto turned around and flashed Link a wicked grin.

"So, Link, do you want to be boring and go to sleep, or do you want to have a little fun first?"

Link gulped. "Uh, what kind of fun?"

"Oh, you know what kind." She strode over the bed and sat down next to Link. Then she took out her sapphire again. "All you have to do is accept this."

"Link! Don't do it!" Navi screamed from above.

"Shut up, fairy," Ruto demanded.

"It's okay Navi, I've got the situation under control," Link said. "Ruto, you know it'll never work. Come on, let's be honest here."

"And why won't it?" she asked.

"Well, we're sort of…you know…different species?"

"Actually, a Zora and a Hylian have very similar anatomies."

"Oh, goddesses, that's just creepy!" Link yelled, leaping off the bed. "Ruto, you've got to be kidding me."

Ruto laughed and grabbed Link by the shoulders. She pulled him back onto the bed and started giving him a back massage. "Oh, Link, your shoulders are so tight. You need to relax a little."

The backrub actually felt pretty good. The knots in his muscles were starting to loosen. "Thanks for the backrub, Ruto, but would you please stop trying to get me to marry you? I don't mean to be blunt, but that's never going to happen."

"You sure about that?"

"Ruto!"

"Fine, fine, I give up. But if you ever change your mind…" she stopped massaging and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Just talk to me," she whispered in his ear. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she let go and sprawled out on the bed. Link let his breath go. He didn't even know he'd been holding it.

Navi hovered in front of Ruto's face and lectured her. "If you ever do that again, I'll…I'll…I'll tell Ralis!"

"Oh, just shut up."

"I'll take the first watch," Link said.

"Okay," Ruto replied lightheartedly, as if nothing had happened. "Goodnight, Link." She pulled the covers up around her and closed her eyes. Link shut off the light and stood by the door. "Link?" Ruto said, suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Could you not tell Ralis about what happened here?" Link considered for a moment. Should he tell Ralis about his sister's actions or should he let it go? Ralis would probably like to know what Ruto was trying to do. Then again, Ruto was most likely embarrassed enough already and Link was fairly sure that she would not try again this time. "Link?" she said again, her voice more anxious this time. "Link, please, I don't want him to know about this. I'll never act like this again, I promise."

"I won't tell him," Link said.

"Thank you," she said, full of relief. Ruto soon fell asleep. After about four hours, Ruto awoke again. "Link, do you want me to stand guard?" she whispered.

"I'm fine for now. Get some more sleep."

"No. You need your sleep. If you don't go to sleep, I'll stay awake anyway, and then neither of us will get to rest."

"Okay, fine," Link said. He climbed into bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

Nimoran stalked through the dark hallway of the inn, alone. He waved his hand and all the walls became instantly transparent. Stupid fools, thinking they could guard themselves against him. He surveyed each of the rooms until he found the one in which Link was sleeping. There was a Zora girl guarding the door. What a pest. He waved his hand and she fell to the floor, dead. He left her soul, though, for he didn't need it. "Link! Wake up!" an annoying, squeaky voice blurted. Nimoran quickly spotted the fairy. He waved his hand and her tiny light winked out.

Not wanting to make any noise, he didn't bother opening the door. He simply slipped through as if it was thin air. He strode slowly and ceremoniously toward the bed where Link was sleeping. Nimoran's breathing became slower and heavier and he began whispering. "I have searched far and wide for you, Link. I have wandered all over Hyrule and beyond, looking for you. Isn't it ironic that after all these years, I find you by some spontaneous whim of luck? I had almost lost hope, but then I found you in the forest, sleeping with an army of Zoras. I would thank Ahriman, but then again, my allegiance to her is only temporary. That shall end soon. Everything shall end soon."

He stopped by the side of the bed and reached out with his long fingers to touch Link's face. He lightly stroked his jawline, glaring with dark and strange emotions down at Link. "Ignorant boy," he said before he lifted Link out of the bed, slung him over his shoulder, and hurried out of the room.


	34. Nimoran

Chapter 34: Nimoran

Link awoke and felt not a bed underneath him, but a cold stone floor. He slowly opened his eyes to look up at a high, curved ceiling and walls adorned with stained glass windows. The room was huge and circular, at least a hundred feet in diameter, and Link was chained to the floor. What was he doing here? Why was he not at the inn? Was Ruto alright? He started to panic and struggle to escape his chains. He gave up soon, though, for it was of no use. He looked himself over and saw he was in the Hero's Clothes. He also noticed from the uncomfortable lumps paining his back that he had his sword and shield. What was the reason for all this? He hadn't worn the Hero's Clothes to bed.

Link lay there for hours. He tried to just relax and wait for fate to play out, but he couldn't. He bellowed and struggled until his throat was burning and his wrists and ankles were raw. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," somebody said from inside the room. Link saw that Nimoran and his men were standing near the massive steel doorway.

"What do you want with me?" Link growled.

"Everything. I want everything. Men, circle up," Nimoran ordered. The black-cloaked men did as they were told.

"Who are you?" Link asked, his tone low and menacing.

"We're necromancers. I thought you would have figured that out by now. Unbind him." Link's chains turned to dust and scattered on the floor. Link swiftly leaped up and drew his sword. He sprung forward to attack Nimoran, but he was stopped by some sort of barrier. He glanced all around to see he was encompassed by a transparent blue bubble. Link tried to decipher the faces of the men outside the bubble, but they were all utterly expressionless. "Your ignorance is astounding," Nimoran said flatly.

"What are you doing? Why have you captured me? Where is this place?"

"All irrelevant questions. I can tell you one thing, though. I did not bring you here for the purpose of necromancy."

Another from the circle spoke up. "Master Nimoran, I sense an imminent danger."

"Shut up, fool. This is important."

"Master, it's almost upon us. Something unwelcome has entered this place."

"In a few seconds, that will be my problem and not yours. Goodbye, my disciples. You have served me well." Link could see a faint blood-red glow accumulating around Nimoran's body. "I will never use Ahriman's magic again, and neither will any of you."

"Look out, he's going to discharge!" someone screamed. All the necromancers started to send millions of multicolored bolts of all shapes and sizes towards their former master. All of them were ineffective, however, and they glanced off his thin red barrier. The barrier got brighter and more solid, and a shrill shrieking noise pierced Link's ears. There was an angry roar and a brilliant flash of light. All the necromancers were frozen like ice, rage and fear present on all their faces. Then, their bodies crumbled into dust, which was blown away by a wind with no source. The only two left were Link, whose blue, transparent shield had disappeared, and Nimoran.

Link kept his sword drawn, but he didn't attack. He just gazed in wonder at the boy in front of him.

"Link, do you know who I am?"

"No."

"Yes you do. You know perfectly well who I am."

"If so, remind me."

"Figure it out for yourself. And you had better figure it out soon, because we're both about to meet our destiny."

"I thought my destiny was to kill Ganondorf."

"That's only what the goddesses say, Link. There are more powerful forces in this universe than goddesses, and you should be aware of that."

"What did you do with everyone else? Where are Zelda, Rayand, Ruto—"

"Quit worrying about your irrelevant friends and focus. Besides, they're all fine, mostly. There were a couple necessary deaths, but those were minor."

"Who did you kill?" Link's face was contorted with anger.

"I said focus!" Nimoran stared into Link's pure, sky blue eyes with his evil, ice blue eyes. "Who am I? You tell me."

"I don't know! Stop asking me! Let me go from this place, wherever it is!"

"We will not leave here until you're willing to face the truth! Now who am I?"

"I told you, I don't know!" Link screamed.

"Yes you do. Let me give you a hint. Why are you on this quest?"

"To save the world."

"Do you want Ganondorf dead?"

"Yes, if it will do the world good."

"I don't want any ifs. Do you want him dead or not?"

"I told you! Of course I do! I want peace, and he takes it away!" Link was starting to weep for a reason he couldn't quite explain.

"All you want to do is to save the world, save your friends, save Hyrule. You and your pure heart." He put extra poison into his last two words. "I want Ganondorf dead," Nimoran crooned slowly. He began clenching and unclenching his fist, his slender fingers moving in the most malevolent way possible. "Not because I have friends I wish to save, not because I have a future or a life, for I have neither, but because I hate him. I wish I could see his black blood staining my sword. I wouldn't clean the sword. I would let the blood dry and mar the blade, a constant reminder of what I did to him."

Link's eyes widened. "I want the life of my friends. You want the death of your enemies. We aspire to the same goal, for completely opposite reasons. You are my dark side."

"Indeed I am." Link gazed in horror as Dark Link shed his cloak and revealed clothing identical to Link's. "Do you want a dark side? Do you want a drop of death mixed in with your life? Of course you don't. Nobody does. Darkness and death is undervalued in this world. Everyone embraces the day and sleeps away the night. You have never truly seen your own darkness, except for once in a life you can't even remember. So now that you have met your dark side," Dark Link paused to stare into Link's eyes, a challenging stare that intimidated Link, "we will see who is stronger."

Dark Link's eyes turned from blue to red. His hair turned from gold to black and his clothing turned from green to the same color black as his hair. Link was left to stare, shocked. "Draw your sword!" Dark Link commanded.

When Link drew his sword, he was shocked to find that it was no longer the earthly sword that he used to bear, but the master sword. How did this happen? He had no idea.

"Now we shall fight!" Dark Link roared, and pointed his identical but black-hilted sword straight toward Link. However, at that moment, the great steel doors burst open and Lizalfos rushed in. Arrows started flying, and Dark Link took one to the stomach. "No!" he screamed, before he collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

Link looked down at Dark Link, then at the jeering Lizalfos. The thought crossed his mind to run away and leave Dark Link there, to abandon his dark side. Then it occurred to him that one side of a coin cannot exist without the other, so he stood over Dark Link's body and raised the Master Sword. "You cannot kill me," he declared to the horde of Lizalfos. They fired a volley of arrows. Link raised his shield, waiting for the impact, but it never came. The arrows stopped just before they hit him and fell to the ground. "You cannot kill me," he repeated. The Lizalfos ran forward to slay Link in hand-to-hand combat, but they all crashed into an invisible wall. They hissed and spat and pounded on the barrier, but they could not reach Link.

"You cannot kill me," Link repeated one last time, and the Lizalfos were all swept off their feet and thrown in different directions, some flying out the door, some flying out the windows and shattering them. Their screams echoed in the hall.

Link looked down at his sword. It was his old sword again. Why had he suddenly held the Master Sword, even if it was only for a couple seconds? What had he just done? Had Dark Link, despite being unconscious, had something to do with it? Why were Link and Dark Link separate entities? Link didn't know. What he did know, however, was that the boy unconscious on the ground was part of him. Link smiled kindly at Dark Link despite all the people he had killed and all the pain he had caused. "Hey. Wake up," he said softly.

Dark Link's eyes slowly pulled themselves open. "Link. We must fight. We must see who is stronger."

"No, we mustn't. A Lizalfos shot you. Let's get you back to Kakiriko Village. You need medical help."

"We are far from there. It is of no use."

"I'll get you back, I promise." Link hoisted Dark Link up onto his shoulders. "Just tell me the way."

"Link. We must fight."

"Stop saying that. You're in no state to fight in the state you're in now. Just relax and tell me where to go."

A look of defeat came into Dark Link's eyes. "Fine," he said. "But Eldin Volcano is closer. The Gorons live there. It's the biggest mountain you can see. The Gorons will help us." Dark Link fell unconscious again. He was bleeding all over Link.

Link exited the huge, abandoned castle. Who knows what it was before Dark Link found it, Link thought. Carrying Dark Link, Link set out for Eldin Volcano on foot.


	35. Aftermath of Murder

Chapter 35: Aftermath of Murder

Zelda hurried through the inn corridor in search of Link's room. Everyone else was up, but she hadn't seen Link, Ruto, or Navi. Somehow she knew this was Ruto's fault. Zelda had heard all about the little incident a few nights ago. She found Link's room and put her ear to the door. Utter silence. It must have been almost noon. How could nobody be awake by now? She carefully opened the door.

She gasped as she saw Ruto's mangled body on the floor. What had happened? Had Link…no, definitely not. That was impossible. Link was kind and pure of heart, no matter how ambitious Ruto might be. "Link?" Zelda called. "Link!" she yelled. She ran to the bed and threw the covers aside. Link was not in bed. Where was he? "No, no, no!" Zelda muttered. She turned to rush out the door, but she slipped on something and fell to the floor. She examined what she had slipped on and couldn't believe her eyes. "Navi?" she whispered. This couldn't be happening. Ruto and Navi were dead. Link was gone. Taking deep breaths, she tried to calm herself. But how could she? This was a disaster.

As she sat on the floor, she heard footsteps coming. "Zelda? Are you there? I had sent men to watch for the mercenaries, and it appears they're all gone. They just slipped off in the night. I…" he stopped in his tracks as he rounded the corner to see his sister's corpse. "What…happened?" he muttered, tearing up.

"I don't know. Ruto's dead. Navi's dead. Link's disappeared."

"Did Link—"

"No, he couldn't have! It was probably them, the mercenaries!"

Ralis crouched to get a better look at his sister. Zelda watched as he wept. How could this possibly be happening? That was a question she had been asking ever since that one night she had to flee from the castle because of the attempted assassination.

Zelda walked over to Ralis and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ralis—" she began, but she could say no more. She didn't know what to say. What if Link had died, too? What would she do then? What would happen to the Triforce of Courage? Would Zelda have to chase down the mercenaries and kill whoever killed Link to reclaim it? Would she be alone? She leaned against the wall, breathing heavily and sweating. As she watched Ralis mourn, she thought of the Triforce of Wisdom within her.

"Is this power I carry useless?" she whispered to nobody in particular. "I have the Triforce of Wisdom, but I don't feel any wiser. I am not wise."

She wasn't expecting an answer, but she got one nonetheless. "Your too caught up in your emotions," a phantom voice said. "Clear your mind and do what you must."

"But what if I don't know what I must do?"

"You will, in time," the voice said. Zelda almost thought she saw a transparent image of Impa's face before the voice faded out.

"Who were you talking to?" Ralis said blandly. He looked pale.

"Nobody in particular," Zelda replied. "Just myself."

Ralis glared down at his sister's body. "I want vengeance," he croaked.

Zelda closed her eyes and tried to relax. She tried to do what Impa said, to clear her mind. "I want vengeance, I will kill whoever did this to her," Ralis kept repeating over and over again. Zelda ignored it and tried not to think. It was hard. Thoughts kept flooding her mind, especially thoughts of the early deaths of Ruto and Navi. Eventually, she just gave up and let the thoughts overwhelm her. She just let everything pour in and flood her mind. When her mental whirlwind had receded, she indeed found that she could see everything in a different light. She knew what she must do. She would organize a search party for Link. The Zoras recognized him as a hero ever since word had gone around that Link had landed the final blow on Sremiach. They would not linger. They would search all the surrounding area, then return to the village with word of their findings. Well, they would return with either words or Link. Zelda preferred they return with Link.

What would she do? She would wait here and receive their information. She opened her eyes and looked around. There was no sign of Ralis or Ruto's body. Zelda stood up and started out to find everyone else. Soon she turned around, though, and looked back. She carefully lifted Navi's corpse off the ground and pocketed it. She grimaced as the limp cold thing fell into the depths of her pocket.

Everybody was gathered around Ralis outside, who was telling about Ruto's death. Even Semak, his generals, Dysor, and Aola were there. "Now, my soldiers, do we want revenge?" An angry affirmative rose from the Zoras. "Should we take those mercenaries who killed Ruto and beat them into the hard, unforgiving ground?" Another angry cheer resonated. "We will track down those mercenaries and we will slaughter them, just like they slaughtered our princess!" The Zoras started going wild.

Zelda strode forward and stood by Ralis. "May I?" she asked, gesturing toward the crowd. As Ralis turned to Zelda, she could see the fire burning in his eyes.

He nodded slowly. "You may speak."

Zelda stood tall and proud. All the Zoras gazed at her expectantly. "Has Ralis also told you that Link, slayer of Sremiach, was taken by the mercenaries?" The Zoras' voices exploded in another uproar. Zelda waited for the noise to die down. She decided not to mention Navi. "Yes, there was not just one, but two victims who fell prey to these savages. Link may be still alive. Go to avenge your princess and to save Link." She let the crowd run its course and quiet down until she spoke again. "Now we must have organization about this. They could have gone in any direction. We must search in every direction, north, south, east, and west." She and Ralis together organized people into search parties. As it happened, it would be Semak and his generals staying in Kakiriko village. Zelda was going north with Ralis to search the lands around Eldin Volcano. "Now, soldiers, pack whatever belongings you may find necessary and ride away! Ride to find Link! Ride to avenge Ruto!"

Zoras hurried every which way. Zelda turned to Ruto. "Ask Semak if you can have your frog back for now. You'll be much faster on that than you will on a horse."

"You are right, but we have already exchanged—"

"Just do it."

Ralis objected no further and hurried off toward Semak. Zelda went to fetch her horse. She started to panic again. What if Link was already dead? What if this was hopeless and would turn out to be just a vengeance mission for the Zoras? "Remember," the phantom voice of Impa said, "You can only do what you can do, and you are doing the best you can. Go now, and seek out Link. If you are successful, then that is good. If you fail, it was not your fault."

"But what if—"

"None of that now. You asked about wisdom. Your constant worrying will not help you be wise. Worrying only holds you back. Don't worry. Take action instead."


	36. Malgorg's Home

Chapter 36: Malgorg's Home

Link walked hurriedly, Dark Link on his back, toward the mountain whose peak rose far above all the others. He looked back and could still see the ancient castle from which they had come. Dark Link was heavy and the ground was uneven, with jagged stones all about. Link was trying to go as fast as he could, but he slipped and landed face first in the stones, Dark Link tumbling to the ground also. Link gazed resentfully at his other half. Why should he not just leave Dark Link? Why should he even care? He could get along just fine without his evil side slowing him down.

He drew his sword and prepared to stab Dark Link. He would end this. He didn't need this dark thing in his life. He started to plunge the sword downward, straight at Dark Link's face, but something stopped him. It was like trying to commit suicide, and Link wasn't suicidal in the least. He sighed and put his sword back in its sheath. Link thought back to the strange events at the castle. He thought of how the Master Sword had spontaneously appeared in his hand when he prepared to fight Dark Link. He thought of how he merely had to utter words and he could control his enemies.

How had he known the sword he was holding was the Master Sword, anyway? Was he regaining memories from a past life? He may very well have been. Was the power put into his words the power he would experience with the full Triforce? Was this some kind of preview of what was in store for him? If he could still use that power, he would probably be able to heal Dark Link. Link had torn strips of cloth off Dark Link's clothes and wrapped them around Dark Link's stomach to clog some of the bleeding, but the cloth was starting to drip anyway. Link hoisted Dark Link onto his shoulders once again and moved again, this time at a light jog, toward Eldin Volcano.

The land was hot and rocky, with steep inclines everywhere and meager vegetation. There were shallow streams that sometimes trickled down from the mountaintops above. When Link ran across these streams, Link bent down and drank some of the water, which quenched his thirst despite the fact that is was warm. Link also poured water into Dark Link's mouth, so that he wouldn't get dehydrated. Sometimes, Link heard Dark Link mumbling things, like, "You don't want to know me. Go away. Leave me alone. Leave or I'll kill you!" These didn't seem to be directed at Link, so he assumed Dark Link was having horrid dreams of past events. He picked up Dark Link and continued on.

Link still walked, coming ever closer to the mountain. It wasn't as close as Dark Link made it sound. If Link hadn't tied that cloth around Dark Link's stomach, he'd probably be dead by now. Link tore more cloth from Dark Link's tunic and replenished the bandage. The first one was drenched in hot, wet blood. As Link continued on his journey, he heard a few rocks tumble behind him. Was somebody around? He glanced at his surroundings and determined he must have been imagining the noise. He started to continue when he heard a voice. "Hey! Over here!"

Link turned to see a Goron standing on top of a ledge, his well-defined muscles prominent even in the distance. "Does he need medical attention?" The Goron asked, making a general motion towards Dark Link.

"Yes. He suffered an arrow to the stomach."

"Ah, I see. Come inside," the Goron offered, and he descended the other side of the ledge. Inside? Link climbed the ledge, which was only about ten feet high but took Link a long time, having to manage the bodies of both himself and Dark Link. When he got to the top, he found he was standing on top of a small plateau, and that there was an indentation in the middle with a circular metal hatch. It was open. Link descended down the ladder inside into a small, cozy cave.

The room was rustic, with stone chairs and a not-quite-circular stone table. There were no doors. It was all one room. There was a bookshelf bearing several old leather-bound books and another shelf bearing miscellaneous metal trinkets, none of which Link could tell the purpose. In one corner sat a massive drum with two heavy-looking mallets. The Goron Link had talked to was standing at a small iron furnace, brewing some sort of earthy smelling concoction. "Welcome to my humble home," he said.

"Thank you for your kindness, sir. I thought I would have to walk all the way to Eldin Volcano."

"Sir?" he said with a chuckle. "The Gorons never say 'sir.' We're all brothers, us who walk the earth."

"All right then, brother, thank you."

"You're welcome. Grab a seat and set your injured friend down on the table."

Link did as he was instructed. Then he asked, "What's your name, brother?"

"My name's Malgorg. And yours?"

"I'm Link."

"Pleased to meet you. Who's he? You could be twins."

Link decided to use Dark Link's alias, rather than give away his true identity. "His name's Nimoran."

"Nimoran, huh? I like your name better, Link."

"Um…" Link wasn't sure how to respond to that. He decided to change the subject. "To you call everyone in your race 'brother' or 'sister'?"

"There are only brothers. No sisters. The Hylians and Zoras have both brothers and sisters, but for the Gorons there are only brothers and the pools to which brothers go to cast in their essence. More brothers rise from the pool when we are done."

"That's…nice," Link said awkwardly.

Malgorg laughed, a deep, hearty, genuine laugh that shook the room. "It's nicer than the way Hylians do it, if you ask me."

"Do you even call your leaders brothers?"

"The patriarch? Yes, he is a brother just like anyone else. Like I said, we're all brothers, us who walk the earth. The potion is ready. Free him of his tunic."

Link removed Dark Link's tunic, mail, and Phrygian cap, leaving the gaping wound naked to the air. Malgorg came with a can of red, bubbling liquid, and poured it into the wound. Slowly, the wound began to close up. The mark from the arrow shrank until it was almost completely unnoticeable. Dark Link stopped bleeding. His eyes opened lethargically and he glanced around. "Are we inside Eldin Volcano?" he asked.

"No, Nimoran." Dark Link nodded as if he got the message to use his fake name. "We're inside the home of a very kind Goron, Malgorg. He healed you with a potion."

Dark Link mumbled a few inaudible things, then fell asleep. Every time Link looked at that face, he felt like he was looking in a mirror. "Let's let him rest," Malgorg said. "Why don't you spend the day here while he does? I'm working on an important project and I could use some help."

"Sure," Link replied. "What's your project?"

"I'm trying to find the key to perpetual motion. I'm trying to build a machine that you can start once, and, no matter how long it runs, it will never stop. To fulfill the goals of this project honestly, we must use no magic. We must only use our hands and earthen tools to construct the machine. It will be a device of weights, driven by gravity alone. Others have ridiculed me, but I think it's possible. By Din, I think it's possible."

"Sounds like an interesting project. When do we start?"

"As soon as we get this hunk of human flesh off our table. I don't have a bed here, but I'll roll out a few blankets for him to lie on. Now, while I'm doing that, I'm going to describe some bits and pieces from the shelf over there, and you're going to try and find them for me. You got it?"

"Got it!" Link answered.

They worked for hours on end. Malgorg was continuously asking Link for various pieces, then attaching the pieces together and giving the little contraption he had just made a little push. Malgorg would sit and watch whatever his new for a long time until he said, "It's slowing down," and stop it. He would then make tiny adjustments, ones that were barely noticeable to Link. When he was satifsfied with the adjustments, he would give it a little push again and watch, until he said, "It's slowing down," and repeat the process all over.

Sometimes Malgorg would test a device a few times, then completely scrap it, pull it apart, and attempt something new. He made things that resembled running horses and walking men. More than these, though, he made circular contraptions that resembled what Link always imagined the sun's course around the earth was like, if there were many suns and the earth was round. Finally, after much experimentation, Malgorg rubbed his forehead and said, "We're done for the night. Get some sleep. I'll cook up some Dodongo bacon in the morning."

"What's Dodongo bacon?" Link asked.

"You'll like it, I promise," Malgorg replied with a smile. "Now lie down on the blankets next to your friend and get some sleep.


	37. Link's Nightmare

**Sorry it took me so long to update! But you know, I do have a life besides writing. Anyway, here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it.**

Chapter 37: Link's Nightmare

Link lay on the mat next to Dark Link, half awake. The work he did for the Goron hadn't been hard, but it had been long and just watching Malgorg made his head hurt. He had been so relieved when he got to finally lie down on the mat and rest. He sank deeper and deeper into a restful state until he finally faded into sleep. He had a dream, the same one he remembered from many nights ago. It was the dream with the tree. What a strange dream that was, with so many natural symbols representing the pieces of Link's mind. Here he was, dreaming it again, seeing the icicle melt and the tree grow and the worms weave their way through the dirt.

He watched the scene play out again, but this time he delved below the soil. He saw the roots spread wide, wider than the branches, under the dark soil and the worms grow larger and more threatening. Though Link was disembodied in the dream, he somehow still felt the moist, icy cold of the strange underground world. He went deeper and deeper until he saw the roots stop branching apart and start melding back together. The worms here on the other side were strangely iridescent and white. They were small, slow moving, and didn't seem to have any pattern to their movement. Link emerged on the surface. The water here was murky and dank. The rocks were jagged and the sky was a dark red. The sun beat down and made the whole place as hot as a desert, but the most significant part was the tree.

This tree was so much vaster than Link's. Its branches stretched miles upon miles, and the breadth of the trunk was immesurable. However, it was old and rotted and was obviously decaying. It had no leaves.

Link looked down and discovered he had a body. He could not see his face, and the water was too dark to see his own reflection, but his skin was naked, stark white, and featureless. He turned his hand over. He could not see a single blemish. He was standing in the water, but when he got out and stood upon a rock he was none of the unclean murk had stuck to his body.

There was a vast crack out of the tree, out of which came another being. This one was a semisolid black mass with many reaching arms, all of which stretched toward Link. There was a single red eye in the center of this mass. It started to sing a strange and dark tune:

_Black stains the walls._

_Blood seeps and crawls._

_There is no escape from misery._

_There is no life here._

_There is only cold fear._

_There is no escape from misery._

The creature continued in a similar manner. Link didn't know what to do. Should he let this thing touch him, or should he resist? However, he found that even when it reached out, it couldn't touch him. _Who are you?_ Link asked.

_You know perfectly well who I am,_ it said. It had finished with its song.

_Are you my friend or my enemy?_ Link tried.

The creature answered Link with another question. _Is there really a difference? You tell me. What is the difference between friendship and enmity?_

_Friendship is love. Enmity is hate._

_ Then what is the difference between love and hate?_

_ Love builds up. Hate tears down._

_ Anything that uplifts must tear down another to do so. Anything that tears down builds something new, no matter how ugly that might be. I tell you now a universal truth. There is no good or evil. There is no love or hate. The only absolute in the universe is life or death. You are alive. Your tree is blossoming and growing, fed by the sunlight of your consciousness. My tree is dead and only my body lives on in the outside world. I continue to function, but I have been hidden in the shadows so long that I cannot find meaning any longer. The greatest kindness one would do for me would be to kill me. My spirit is dead already. The last and only step in completing my death is to kill my physical body._

_ You are not dead and I will not kill you. To do so would be to commit suicide. Nor will I ask another to kill you._

_ Than you wish me to suffer._

_ No. Anything that moves and breaths is alive. You have hope. You can regain your soul. I can show you your soul, for we share a soul._

Before you act so quickly, take a look at yourself. Are you really fully alive? Is your soul brighter than mine, purer than mine? Nothing can live long in this world without being corrupted, no matter how pure it may be. Look and see for yourself what has happened to you.

The creature ran its hand through the water, absorbing some of the murk into its half-existent body. The water cleared for a bit, and Link got a glimpse of his own face. It was covered by a mask, which was nailed on. There were nails all around his face and jawline, but the largest one was a huge black nail driven into his forehead, making a visible crack in his skull. The mask was a horrid and twisted face, with bloodshot eyes that stared back at Link as though it were afraid to see itself, afraid of the truth. The mouth was downturned in an expression that seemed frozen mid-scream.

The nails that held the mask on his face drew blood, red streaks that dribbled down his pure white body and stained it. He looked down at his hands again. This time, they had many more nails in them. Blood streamed from all the nails, which were now covering his body. The thick red liquid ran all over his white skin.

_You see, when your very first incarnation was born, the goddesses knew that their chosen hero could not be impure. So they made me. They made me to bear the burden of the natural evil of the soul. But they could not protect you from corruption. Despite what they did, you still fell to evil if only a tiny bit. You still have evil within you, regardless of the state in which you were born. So what is my purpose now? Is my existence all for naught? I am nothing. I have no place in this world._

Link screamed as loud as he could, and the sun in the world opposite his began to fall. It fell through the sky and crashed into the ground, obliterating the tree, the rocks, the water, Link, the creature, everything. Everything was destroyed by that dim, fading sun.

Link awoke with a start and found Malgorg sitting by him. "You were thrashing and sweating. Were you having a bad dream?"

Link found his throat to be awfully dry. "Water," he croaked.

"I can get that for you," the Goron said with a nod. He fetched a jug of water from the counter and brought it to Link. Link drank it gratefully.

"Yeah, bad dream, I guess." Link put the jug down and found Dark Link sleeping on his stomach, yet a single red eye was open and pointed toward Link. Malgorg couldn't see this because of Dark Link's convenient, or possibly strategic, position.

"You must have bumped your head on something when you were moving about. That's a pretty nasty wound you've got there. I've got some potion left over, if you want me to pour some on your forehead for you."

"What wound?" Link asked. He didn't feel any pain. He reached instinctively toward his temple. He felt something wet when he touched it. When he brought his hand down, there was blood on his fingers.


	38. The Mountain Drums

Chapter 38: The Mountain Drums

Link sat at the table across from Malgorg, sipping a potion that was supposed to rid him of some of the lingering fear of his nightmare. He had already taken some of the red healing potion. The place on his forehead where the maroon ooze had come in contact with his skin was numb and a little bit itchy. This potion was more liquid, and tasted like the leaves of Faron Woods smelled. It was indeed comforting. Link felled the vivid dream fade into a fuzzy blur as he sipped the stuff. "Thanks for everything, Malgorg," he said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I don't have much else to do around here anyway. Is your head alright?"

"It's fine. It's just a bit tingly."

"That's normal. What was your dream about, anyway?"

Link shifted uncomfortably. "I don't really want to talk about it. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Malgorg said with a sympathetic grin. "You looked pretty horrified when you awoke. I wouldn't expect you to want to talk about it. I was just wondering."

"Thanks for this potion, too. It really helps."

"You're welcome." Malgorg leaned back in his chair, which was curved to fit his round Goron back. "You look like you're almost done. You feel like going back to sleep?"

"No, not really. I don't think I'll have any more nightmares, but I just don't feel tired."

"Okay. What do you want to do? It's around one in the morning, way too early to go hunting for dodongos, but you could read. Or fiddle with machines. Or…Wait, listen." The Goron sat up eagerly. Link sat upright and listened also, wondering what Malgorg had heard. After quite a while of straining his ears, Link heard a slight pulsating sound. It was rhythmic and driving, fast and heavy with every beat. "Link, help me carry up these drums," he said, gesturing to the ones near the corner of the room. "I want you to hear this."

"What's going on?" Link asked as he moved to assist the Goron.

"They're playing the mountain drums," Malgorg said. "The drums are huge, some even bigger than this. There are bells too, and percussion instruments of all types. The sounds all reverberate among the mountains and create this wonderful sound! Often it will start with only one but it will grow and grow until half the Gorons in the Eldin Mountains will be playing. Now help lift. One…two…three!"

Link struggled to help lift the massive thing. He grunted and stumbled. "It's so heavy!" he wheezed.

"Save your breath!" Malgorg told him. With work, they got the drum out of the hole leading out of Malgorg's home. Out here, Link could hear the drum clearer, still playing solo. "So," Malgorg said, "You want to try?"

"I'm not sure," Link replied. He listened to the constant pulsating for a while and thought about it. "I could try, but I'm not sure it would sound good. I've never played a drum before, or any instrument, for that matter. How would I be able to keep up?"

Malgorg laughed. "Don't worry about it! I see you tapping your hands on your thighs right now. Obviously you have some sense of rhythm, if you can do that."

Link looked down and he was indeed tapping his hands on his thighs. Malgorg held the two mallets out to him. "You'll need these," he said. Link took them in his hands and held them above the drum.

He looked at Malgorg again. "So I can just join in? Anyone can join in?"

"Yes," he reassured Link. "Go on, try it."

Link did try. He played softly at first, following along with the other drummer. The other played in a repeated pattern, but Link could distinguish weak beats and strong beats, and he tried to do the same. Pretty soon, Link had the pattern down. "Good, good!" the Goron chuckled. "Now try and put some variation on it!" Variation? What kind of variation, Link wondered. He thought for a while, and then an idea occurred to him. He stopped playing on the weak beats, but hit the strong beats as hard as he could. He smiled widely at the result. The accents really complemented the music.

He continued in this manner for a while, but the continued rhythm was starting to bore him. Cautiously, he started to strike the drum a tiny bit off the downbeat every once in a while. The rhythm changed dramatically. Rather than a straight, driving beat, the music was now syncopated. Link grinned and laughed at the sudden change he had caused. He was worried about how it fit at first, but with the Goron miles away playing a straight rhythm and Link playing a wild variation, the separate parts locked together perfectly.

He turned to Malgorg and grinned. "I'm doing it! I'm playing!" he exclaimed. The Goron beamed back at him.

Dark Link emerged from below, looking frazzled. "What in the name of Nayru is going on here?" he demanded.

Suddenly, Link heard a symbol crash from somewhere far off. Bells started to join in, and so did many other drums. Others were starting to join. It was glorious. Link could do this all day. As he played, he noticed the sun rising. Yellow rays of light streaked out from behind the mountains and made them appear golden. Had he really been going this long? Was the sun already making its way into the sky? Maybe he could, literally, do this all day. He didn't stop.

Dark Link came over. "Link, you've been going too long! We should head back to Kakiriko Village!" he screamed over the drums. Still he could barely be heard. Reluctantly, Link ceased drumming. He stood still and listened for a moment. Then he grinned at Dark Link.

"You try!" he yelled. Dark Link shook his head and made a gesture, signaling Link to come. "No, really! Try!" he yelled again. Dark Link shook his head, more vigorously this time. "Try! I insist!" Link demanded, thrusting the mallets towards Dark Link. Dark Link rolled his eyes and took the mallets. He leaned over, squinting at the drum, as if it was somehow hard to see. Tentatively, he let one of the mallets bounce on the surface of the drum, cocking his head curiously at the sound that emanated from the great bowl of it. Dark Link tried again. He then listened to the music for a while, gazing curiously into the distance. Then, with confidence, he brought down the mallets upon the drum and beat it with never before seen vigor. He played until the sun began to rise above the mountaintops, pounding out a wild rhythm filled with passion and a bit of anger.

Soon, however, the music began to die down and shrank to just a few musicians. In fact, Dark Link was the last one left, ending the song with four resounding beats. He raised the mallets above his head and stood in a statue-esque position, watching the sunrise. Finally, he brought his arms down and handed the mallets to Malgorg. Link could see that his eyes were gleaming with a deep emotion Link couldn't quite identify. "That's what it's like to live, and why you should not wish to die," Link whispered so only Dark Link could hear. Dark Link turned on Link furiously and shot him a glare as if to say that they would talk about this later.

"That was amazing, both of you!" Malgorg roared happily. "Stay another day, and let's do that again tonight!"

"Thank you, kind Goron, thank you," Dark Link said.

"Oh! I don't think I ever introduced myself to you. You were asleep the whole time. I'm Malgorg," Malgorg said.

"And I'm Nimoran. Thank you for nursing me back to health."

"No problem," Malgorg said lightheartedly. "I'm often alone in my house, and I actually should be thanking you and Link. So thanks for the company, even it was only for a short while. Let's go get some Dodongos, cook up some sausage, and you can be on your way, if you must."


	39. Dodongo Hunt

Chapter 38: Dodongo Hunt

"Are all your possessions identical, color scheme aside? Both your bows are exactly the same!" Malgorg exclaimed as he, Link, and Dark Link strolled through the mountains, in search of any dodongos that might be foolish enough to try and sneak up on them. "The only thing that isn't identical about the both of you is your swords. Nimoran's has a hilt resembling bat wings. Now that's something I haven't seen before!"

Link looked at Dark Link's sword and wondered how he had obtained a weapon just like the Master Sword. Then it struck him. Could Dark Link have stolen the Anti-Master Sword from Ganondorf? Could he have the Triforce of Power? _No_, he heard a voice in his head say. _This is only a shadow of the original Master Sword and not either of the weapons you seek. It is made of metal from the same ore, but the blade itself holds not the purity of the Master Sword._

_Dark Link!_ Link thought. _Is that you? _

_Indeed it is me,_ the voice answered. _So was the dream. Our minds are melding, unfortunately._

_Why is this unfortunate?_

_There are still things inside my mind that I wish to keep private from everyone, even you._

_You'd practically be hiding it from yourself, you know, _Link thought.

_Exactly,_ Dark Link thought back matter-of-factly. Link didn't communicate further with Dark Link. He was aware that he could perceive what was in Dark Link's mind any time he wanted to, but he decided against it for the sake of Dark Link's privacy.

"Why so quiet?" Malgorg asked.

"I don't really know," Link said. "Would you prefer we filled every second of the day with speech?" he asked.

"No, it's fine."

"So, what do dodongos taste like?" Link asked.

Dark Link was fiddling with an arrow. "We'll find out," he said.

"You'll find that their meat is actually quite sweet," Malgorg said. "It tastes a little bit like Cucoo, in fact."

"I've had Cucoo a lot," Link commented. "I used to hunt for those birds all the time."

"Shh! I heard something," Dark Link snapped. "It might be a dodongo!"

They heard some rocks grating against each other, and then a roar, followed by the crackle of something burning. The sound was coming from the top of a small incline to their left. Malgorg smiled. "It sounds like a dodongo just set fire to a bush just above us," he said quietly. Careful not to make any loud noises, the three backed up until they could see the reptilian creature atop the hill. Indeed it had set fire to a bush, and it seemed to revel in watching the destruction it had caused. It was staring at the shrub, eyes gleaming and tail flailing to and fro. "What a strange creature," Link murmured. It was two legged, with a stubby little body that seemed to be comprised of no more that a head and a scaly tail.

"You want a shot at it, either of you?" Malgorg asked, gesturing to them both. Link and Dark Link simultaneously raised their bows.

"Alright, you can shoot at it first, if you want," Link said, lowering his weapon. Dark Link aimed. "Shoot it quickly though, because it's starting to wander away." Dark Link fired. He barely missed.

"Oh, I almost hit that!" he said through clenched teeth. Link thought the dodongo would run. Instead, it turned towards them and charged, roaring. Fire streamed everywhere. Link still had an arrow nocked, so he quickly aimed it at the charging animal and fired. He saw his arrow disappear among the tumultuous flames before the dodongo dropped dead with an ear splitting shriek. It skidded along the ground several feet before it stopped before the toes of Link's boots.

"Well, there's our breakfast," Malgorg announced. Link saw his arrow protruding from the creature's throat. He shuddered, as it reminded him of his elbow jammed into the Lizalfos' mouth so many years ago. He had fought and killed many things since then. He shouldn't have been frightened by that childhood memory, yet he still was. "Hey, Link, are you okay?" Malgorg asked, noticing Link's face.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Link said. "Let's take this home and cook it up."

The three hiked back to the Goron's house, where Malgorg showed them the sausage making process. It was quite a long process requiring several large, clunky machines, and Link was awfully hungry by the time Malgorg was done, but the sausages were well worth it. "These are delicious," Link said as he took a bite out of a sausage.

"Aren't they, though? Dodongo meat is the best out of any animal around here," Malgorg said. "What do you think, Nimoran?" Dark Link was completely oblivious to the conversation at the moment. He ate his sausage solemnly, hunched over the table.

"Looks like he's in deep thought," Link said. Link couldn't help but take a peek inside Dark Link's mind. He saw Dysor, Aola, and himself in Faron Woods, sitting in a tree branch, talking and laughing merrily. They were all very young back then, perhaps seven. He realized that Dark Link had been watching from another tree, spying on Link through the foliage. He was greatly disturbed by this, to see that his counterpart had been so close and he didn't even know it.

Suddenly, the three of them heard voices above. "Hello? Who's there?" Malgorg called.

A Goron poked his head into the hole leading into Malgorg's dwelling place. It was a Goron Link recognized. "Grythyn!" he exclaimed.

Grythyn lowered himself into the room. "It is good to see you again, brother. I see you still remember that day when I rescued you from the Lizalfos."

"Yes. How could I forget that day?"

Malgorg rose from his seat, serious now. "Grythyn, why are you here? Has there been an attack?"

Grythyn nodded gravely. "There are Lizalfos swarming our mines and factories within Eldin Volcano. They're holding Darunia hostage."

Malgorg's expression suddenly became determined. "I will help fight."

Dark Link scanned the newcomer up and down critically. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Grythyn, general of the Goron Army. Who might you be? Will you assist us in battle?"

"I am Nimoran. Unfortunately, I cannot fight for you. Link and I have a mission of our own and it's quite urgent."

Link stood. "No, Nimoran. I owe Grythyn. He and his army saved me from a horde of Lizalfos once. If you like you can head back to Kakiriko Village by yourself, but I will go to battle." Already, Link could feel the adrenalin coursing through his veins.

Dark Link considered for a moment. "Then I will come," was his final conclusion. _Besides, I think everyone would find it quite strange if their hero were to show up with a dramatic change in color scheme,_ he added silently. They emerged from Malgorg's home to find another Goron, this one sitting in a cart filled with black, spherical bombs and pulled, strangely, by dodongos.

"You have a lot of firepower, I see," Link said.

"We'll need it," Grythyn replied. Grythyn, Link, Dark Link, and Malgorg piled into the cart. The driver yelled a command to make the dodongos run, and they were off, speeding to Eldin Volcano and to battle.


	40. The Search for Link

Chapter 39: The Search for Link

Zelda rode swiftly through the canyon. The wind whistled past her ears and she stooped lower over her horse as she vigorously followed the clear footprints in the sand, far below the mountains. This must be the trail of those mercenaries, she thought. Not that she was even convinced they were mercenaries anymore. She was tense with anticipation. This had to be the way they had taken Link. She turned her gaze up toward Ralis, who was surveying the area from the cliff of the narrow canyon. Behind his dim outline, Zelda could see the mountains stretching into the sky. The sky was barely visible from the bottom of the canyon.

As she rode on, the land began to slope upward, and the cliff walls seemed to shorten. She had come to the end of the deep rift. Now that the ground was more solid, Zelda couldn't see the footprints anymore. Where could they have gone? Her heart sank as she looked about. She had come to the base of several mountains. They could have climbed any one of them, or passed between any two.

She scanned each of the mountains, lost as of where to go. Some of the mountains had caves. They could be hiding out in a cave. One mountain had a faint glow atop it. Perhaps it was a small volcano. It would make sense, after all, since they were near an extremely active one and there could easily be other volcanoes around. Not far away there were two huge boulders with a mess of brambles between them. She almost smiled as she saw the brambles. Now that is a perfect place to hide, she thought. It was narrow and the brambles would have pained them greatly, but they might have found a way to get through.

She heard a continuous plopping behind her. Ralis was coming on his frog. "Ralis, I think the kidnappers fled through those brambles. Doesn't that look like a perfect hiding spot?" she asked, turning her horse about to face him.

"Yes, but how would they get through? How would we get through?" he wondered. Zelda noticed he was carrying a small bucket.

"Where did you get that?"

"I found it just lying back a ways. I figured it probably belonged to a Goron, but I wasn't sure. It looks like just a simple metal bucket, and it is probably nothing, but it could have been the kidnappers'. I'll take it back, but I thought I'd show you."

"Wait! Not yet! It could be useful."

"Useful how?"

"I really think that those boulders and brambles were not placed incidentally. They are directly in front of a narrow mountain pass, and I'm wondering if they were deliberately moved to block us."

"So, how would a bucket be useful in getting through the brambles?"

"See that smoking peak up there? What if we climbed the volcano, fetched some lava, and burned the brambles? We'll have to be careful going through so we don't get burned ourselves, but I think it will be a lot better than what is in our way at the moment."

"You're sure they're hiding in there? I don't want to waste time and put ourselves in danger doing this if there isn't a good outcome."

"Well, we can't be sure of anything. Let's try." They hiked up the side of the volcano, filled the bucket, then brought it back down and burned the brambles away. They waited as the burning finished and there was only dust and embers left of the plant. When it had cleared, a narrow canyon was revealed, through which they could see the pointed towers of a grand castle. "So you were right," Ralis said. "They must be hiding in the castle."

"Yes. Let's go before we lose any more time."

"Wait! What about my horse and your frog?"

Zelda looked sadly at the animals. "I'm afraid we'll have to leave them behind. It's sad, but I don't think they could make it through a canyon this narrow."

"Very well. If it's necessary." Zelda and Ralis made their way through the canyon, hoping with all their might that their search would not be for naught.

"We've searched every room in the castle and we can't find anything!" Zelda yelled in frustration. Her voice echoed throughout the room. She heard an eagle screech in reply outside the broken stained glass window.

"At least we've discovered some useful clues," Ralis said. "There were several magical items lying about and…piles…of bodies…shoved in the closets. Pointing that out really didn't help anything, did it?"

"No, it didn't!" Zelda screamed back. "They were necromancers, not mercenaries, which just makes the situation worse. Who knows? Link could very well be one of those bodies in the closets." She shuddered as said that. She hoped he wasn't.

"It could be worse," Ralis said. He got closer and stared intensely into Zelda's eyes. "You could be me. Your sister could be dead. Do you really think I'm here to save Link? No. I'm here to find those murderers and give them a taste of their own medicine. I'm here to kill as many as I can before they kill me." He fingered the hilt of the dagger at his side.

"I—I'm so sorry about your sister. I really am."

Ralis scowled sarcastically. "I'm sure you are. Now let's get out of the castle. There's nothing here for us."

"Then where will we go?"

"I don't know. I don't know, but we've got to keep going. We've got to find those necromancers."

"They could be hiding in the castle. Let's search some more. There could be trapdoors, secret passages, anything."

"We can check one more time, but then let's keep moving. While we're searching, they could be running."

"We have to search thoroughly! If we don't find them, there's a strong likelihood that we never will, ever! We have to—Ralis, look!"

Ralis turned around. Behind them, frozen statues of men were forming out of dust. Their faces were stuck in expressions of anger and shock, and they all had their palms turned outward as if casting spells.

Ralis examined the statues more closely. "These were the necromancers. Look at their cloaks. The only one I don't see here is…Nimoran. He was the leader. He might have killed them all, then taken Link for his own purposes."

"He must have used some sort of magic to freeze them. Say, have you ever noticed the facial resemblance of Link and Nimoran?"

"Yes, but I don't think that matters now."

"I think it does."

"Very well, but I don't think that affects our search. Can we keep going now? We're wasting time."

"Yes. Let's go." She turned around, but she froze as she saw the figures standing in the door. "Ralis, look!"

Several Lizalfos stood, weapons drawn, blocking the doorway. They began to scream mockingly at the two, having been caught unawares. Zelda could hear their jeers all the way down the staircase. "It looks like we've got a fight ahead of us," Ralis said, drawing his dagger.

"We do indeed," Zelda confirmed, readying her rapier. There were so many, perhaps hundrends. Could Zelda and Ralis really defeat all of them? She considered for a moment, then turned her gaze to a broken window. "Scratch that Ralis, I have a different plan."


	41. Desperate Escape

Chapter 40: Desperate Escape

Zelda bolted toward the broken window. "Ralis, come on!" she yelled behind her. Ralis turned toward the Lizalfos, glanced at them hatefully, and followed Zelda. The horde of Lizalfos poured out of the hallway and dashed after them.

Zelda, when about three yards from the window, leaped gracefully upwards. The window was high and she wasn't sure she could make it. She was almost to the edge of the window. She reached out for it, grabbed it successfully, and went smashing into the wall with a grunt. She heard the Lizalfos jeering and hissing behind her, and scrambled up onto the roof outside. She was quite surprised to see how slanted it was, and almost lost her bearing and slid to her death on the sharp rocks below. "Zelda!" She heard Ralis cry behind her. He was hanging onto the window by a few fingers. The Lizalfos were swiping at his feet, trying to pull him down into the chaos.

Zelda grabbed his arm and hauled him up beside her on the roof. The Lizalfos, however, were too close to the window to make the jump and the mob was too tightly packed to back up. There must have been hundreds of them. "Now how are we going to get down?" Zelda mused, looking at the ground below.

"No idea," Ralis said. "Maybe we could get in another window and—look out!" An arrow came zipping toward Zelda's head. She ducked quickly and lost her balance. She slid uncontrollably, but Ralis grabbed her foot and saved her from an untimely death. "Let's get to flatter ground." They turned and ran along the roof until they arrived at a small rooftop courtyard.

"I remember this place. There were human intestines in the potted plants," Zelda said without much hint of queasiness.

"Eww! Don't talk about that!" Ralis snapped, holding up his hands in a silencing motion. "I would rather forget it."

"Well, this castle did belong to necromancers. What use they had for putting—"

"Okay, just stop. Let's—shh, listen." They both got flat on the roof as they heard a door fly open.

They saw several Lizalfos stream out into the courtyard. They were terribly noisy, as usual, until a voice cried out, "Silence!" The din was suddenly cut short. Zelda and Ralis saw a girl, dressed in a loose tunic and pants of a bright red whose exact hue Zelda had never seen before on clothes. It looked almost as if its dye was extracted from pure fire, somehow. She wore a gold belt around her waist, which glistened brighter and purer than any gold Zelda had ever seen. Her face was as white as white can be, and her hair and eyes were just as red as her garments.

She spoke again. Her voice was smooth and pleasant to the ear, but she spoke in a tone so low and menacing that it sent shivers up Zelda's spine. "The traitor is not here. There's no use tearing apart the castle trying to get to him. We shall leave this place soon, my valiant soldiers." There was more than just a bit of sarcasm in her voice as she called them valiant. "However, there are two others here. One bears the power…of my sister. One of the four sisters who cast me aside. Nayru, to be exact. But I suppose she is one of my sisters…or she used to be." She spoke her last five words slowly. Her voice was weighty and it made Zelda literally wimper with fright.

"Ralis, let's leave, as fast as possible," she urged. Her voice was shaky.

"Yes, let's," he agreed. He was visibly both crawled back toward the large broken window. They didn't know what dangers still lingered inside there, but anything was better than this mysterious, evil girl.

"I see you," Zelda heard a voice say, half inside her head. It seemed to Zelda that there was a flash of light before her and her vision went blurry. Then, her vision was totally obscured by the girl's glaring red eyes. She started to feel weak and fall forward.

"Zelda!" she heard Ralis cry. "What's happening?" She couldn't answer. She felt her hands hit the tile of the roof, then go numb.

The girl spoke again. "I see you. I see you, Hylia. You are in my grasp, foolish goddess. You only bear a fragment of the power that could have belonged to you. The wisdom you have is no match for me. Do you know who I am? I am Ahriman, goddess of evil and death." Zelda started to fall forward onto her face, but she felt Ralis arms catch her before she fell into complete unconsciousness.

When Zelda awoke, she found herself slung over Ralis's shoulder. She could see a long corridor filled with running Lizalfos behind her as Ralis ran along. "Ralis! They're gaining on us!" she screamed.

"Obviously!" he hollered back. "I'm running as fast as I can!"

"Put me down! I can run!"

"You fainted on the rooftop!"

"That was because of that strange girl! I can run now!"

"Fine! But if you faint again, we're done for!" Zelda leapt to her feet and they both sprinted down the hallway. Zelda remembered this place. This corridor led to the main hall, which, with luck, they could dash straight through and make it outside without a fight.

In reality, they were not so fortunate. When they reached the great chamber decorated with dark tapestries of bloody scenes hanging from the walls, no doubt tributes to Ahriman, there were at least thirty Lizalfos blocking the great open door. They jeered and cackled at the Hylian and the Zora, standing in the middle of the room, cornered by enemies on all sides. "Now what do we do?" Ralis asked.

Zelda started to feel the heat of battle warm her veins. "We fight our way out. It's the only solution I can see." Once again, Ralis drew his knife and Zelda drew her rapier. They ran forward to meet the crowd of Lizalfos head on. Zelda kept her rapier pointed forward, but she noticed that the Lizalfos's swords were longer than her own. At the last second, before one sword impaled her, she did a quick spin and circumvented the weapon, ending up among the mob. She ducked low, and, with leftover momentum, spun again. She held out her sword as she did so, so that it slashed the bellies of several Lizalfos, felling them and making a messy circle of blood on the ground around her. She then rolled under the legs of two Lizalfos and leaped up, twisting in the air and driving the point of her sword into the head of an enemy.

He gave a wail, and Zelda pushed off his shoulders with her feet just before he fell. She backflipped toward the door, sailing over several writhing reptilian bodies. Just before she landed, she delivered a swift side-kick to a Lizalfos, sending him careening into one of his comrades, who went slamming into another. Her kick caused a sort of domino effect, jamming the Lizalfos up so that she could plow through them easily and sprint the last few feet toward the door. She turned to see the Lizalfos desperately attempting to turn about and chase her. "Ralis! Hurry up!" she screamed.

"I'm trying!" she heard his muffled voice scream among the Lizalfos. Zelda remained in a defensive position, ready to spring back at any moment, away from the weapons of her enemies. Lizalfos started to form a circle around her, and she backed out before they could complete it. She then stabbed at a couple, injuring them and causing them to retreat behind the group. She continued to back away, but she tripped on a rock and landed roughly on the ground. She stabbed randomly at the Lizalfos, stalling them and just barely defending herself. However, they closed in on her and blocked out the sun. She closed her eyes and waited for the final blow, but there was none. Instead, she heard an angry yell echo through the mountains and she opened her eyes to see the headless bodies of Lizalfos scattered about her. She gasped as she saw the person standing over her. It was Link.

"Link, where have you been?" she cried as she got to her feet.

"We'll address that later," he said. "Right now, we have more pressing problems on our hands." Indeed they did. Ralis had escaped from within the horde, but he was being chased relentlessly by Lizalfos.

"Could I have some help over here?" he hollered.

"Indeed you can," Link mumbled, almost to himself. "Malgorg! Grythyn! Heinroch! Prince Ralis is in danger!" Three Gorons appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and rolled toward the army of lizard men. They went down quickly to the Gorons, unable to penetrate their rock-hard shells or evade them, stuck in the crowded clump they were. Soon, the Lizalfos got the message and retreated. The Gorons unraveled themselves and walked toward where Link and Zelda were standing. Prince Ralis watched the Gorons in shock.

"Link! You're alive!" Zelda exclaimed. "This is the second time I thought you died. Don't scare me like that! Ever again!"

"Sorry," Link said, hanging his head apologetically.

"No need to apologize," she said, smiling kindly at him. She looked into his eyes and noticed that he had changed much in the short while since he was kidnapped. She couldn't quite define the change in his gaze, but there was something definitely different about him. "You look like you've been through a lot," she said.

"I suppose I have," he said vaguely, not taking his eyes off hers. Suddenly, to her surprise, he embraced her. She embraced him back wholeheartedly, but pulled away when she noticed a dark figure watching them from a distance.

"Link, who's that?" she asked, starting to worry.

"Him?" Link said, letting go of Zelda and pointing toward the figure. "He's…well…It's hard to explain. Zelda, I have so much to tell you."

"And I have so much to tell you."

Link's dark twin walked closer, his face calm and slightly sad. Ralis and the three Gorons joined Link and Zelda also. "Zelda, Ralis." One of the Gorons said. "I suppose you'll be wanting an explanation."

"Of course they will, Grythyn, but we had better talk about it on our way to Eldin Volcano," Link said. "At the rate we're going, we'll get there and the battle will already be over."

"Yes, let's go," Grythyn agreed. "Heinroch, you're the driver. Get the cart set up." Another Goron nodded and left. "Despite the battle we've just faced, there's more ahead of us. Eldin Volcano is under attack and we must rally all the forces we can muster. Prince Ralis and Princess Zelda, will you assist us?"  
Zelda looked at Grythyn solemnly. "You are general Grythyn? Leader of all the Goron forces?"

"Yes, yes I am."

She smiled. "It's an honor to meet you, brother. The alliance of the Hylians and Gorons is long standing. How could I not assist you in your battle? You have assisted in many of mine."

"Thank you, Princess Zelda. And you, Ralis?"

"I do not fancy returning to Kakiriko by myself before I find Nimoran and get my revenge on him for the murder of my sister. I will come with you to your battle."

Zelda saw the mysterious Link clone's face darken. Why? Suddenly she realized. He was Nimoran. Her stomach did a backflip. Nimoran and Link had looked quite familiar. If it hadn't been for Nimoran's dark cloak, Zelda would have noticed earlier that the two were absolutely identical. She sure hoped Link could clear all this up.

"Let us be off then!" Grythyn announced, cutting short Zelda's train of thought. All seven packed into the cart and started down the dusty road to Eldin Volcano.


	42. Tales of Two Adventures

Chapter 42: Tales of Two Adventures

"So, who wants to recount the events of the recent past first? We are all anxious to hear one anothers' stories, I am sure," Grythyn said. He glanced around and surveyed the group riding in the wagon. Nobody spoke up. There was so much to tell, it seemed nobody knew where to start.

Finally, Link nodded and cleared his throat. "I'll go. Zelda deserves to hear where I've been all this time. But I must warn everybody that you might be a little disturbed when I tell you who this person is, who is identical to me. He is Nimoran, but he prefers to go by Dark Link." He heard Ralis gasp, but he continued. "From my perspective, I spontaneously woke up in that castle the morning after we arrived in Kakiriko Village. I'm assuming that Nimoran is responsible for that." Dark Link nodded silently. "He proceeded to lead all his necromancers into the room and surround me, only to kill them all." There was dead silence as he finished this last sentence.

"If he is truly Nimoran, that cruel trickster and murderer, then why is he with you now?" Ralis demanded anxiously. "And why does he look exactly like you?" He was fingering the hilt of his knife. "He did kill my sister and your fairy, after all."

Link looked in shock at Dark Link. This whole time, he had had no idea of the deaths that occurred back in Kakiriko village. "You—you killed Ruto and Navi?" Tears started to well up in Link's eyes. "You should have told me!"

"I am ashamed and I beg your forgiveness," Dark Link said regretfully. The three Gorons looked at each other, silently deciding that this was the business of others, and did not speak.

Link opened his mouth, then shut it again. "You tell the rest of the story," he said to Dark Link. He hung his head and stared at the ground as Dark Link spoke. Zelda gazed sadly at Link, but she didn't say a word. He looked like he needed his space.

Dark Link looked solemnly at everyone else. "Yes, I did kill Princess Ruto and the fairy Navi. I wish I had never done so. I wish I had never killed anyone, for that matter. But when I had killed all the rest of the necromancers, I told Link my greatest secret. I told him that we were the same person. You might say I am Link's dark side." Link continued to stare at the floor of the wagon, his face stolid.

Zelda and Ralis looked at each other in shock. Ralis looked Dark Link in the eyes. "If I kill you, Nimoran," he said slowly, "does Link die too?"

"No," Dark Link said simply. "Is that a threat? If it is, you have every right to avenge your sister. However, I will warn you now that you may not succeed." He glared back poisonously at Ralis. "And please, don't call me Nimoran. Call me Dark Link."

"Ralis," Zelda said softly, placing her hand on his arm to calm him. She noticed he was shaking. "Don't get angry. I know you mourn for your sister, but Dark Link fully regrets what he did and we have bigger enemies right now—"

"Hey!" Ralis exploded. "It's my sister we're talking about here! I loved her with all my heart and his monster snuffed out her life like it was nothing! Go on with your story, but I will not give up on my vengeance."

There was silence for a while. Nobody knew what to say. However, Link broke the silence when he raised his head and spoke again. "Dark Link insisted we battle. I insisted we didn't. Our argument was cut short when a horde of Lizalfos raided the castle and I…Well, I'm really not sure how I defeated them. Dark Link received a nasty wound from an arrow in the stomach, and I spoke to the Lizalfos. I told them they could not kill me, and they were all swept off their feet and out the windows as if by an invisible wind. I was carrying the Master Sword at the moment. Don't ask me how it came to my hand, for I really don't know. It just did, and then it changed back to the sword I carry now."

"That is quite the phenomenon. Do you think it has something to do with the Triforce?" Zelda asked.

"I would assume so," Link said. "But, anyway, that's when I left with Dark Link and Malgorg found us. He nursed Dark Link back to health. I cannot thank him enough."

"You're very welcome," Malgorg said. "However, it seems that doing so has pulled me into a world of magic and fate with which I would rather have remained uninvolved. This is all rather confusing."

"Yes, it is certainly confusing, if nothing else," Ralis agreed. "How is it, Link, that one person is made into two separate entities?"

"I really don't know," Link said, shrugging. "Ask Dark Link. He could probably explain."

"The goddesses did this to us. I will say no more," Dalk Link said.

Zelda looked curiously at Dark Link. "You are the one Ahriman was looking for back at the castle, weren't you?"

Dark Link's eyes suddenly became cold with fear. "She's searching for me?"

"Wait just a second," Ralis interrupted. "Who ever said that girl was Ahriman? And why would the goddess of evil be searching for Dark Link?"

"She told me, in my mind. It was just before I fainted," Zelda said seriously. "It's true. The girl we saw was indeed Ahriman." Ralis looked sick to the stomach.

Dark Link shook his head vigorously. "I betrayed her and now she's coming for me. I swore to quit necromancy and now she's determined to force me back into the dark art. I should have never started in the first place."

"You talk as if you knew her personally," Zelda observed.

"I did," Dark Link said bitterly. "She always used to call me her most valuable servant. But I knew I was more than that to her. We were…lovers, I suppose." Everyone cringed, even the stout-hearted Gorons. "But I regret everything now. I hate her. She took away any freedom that I had. That's what evil does. It approaches you carefully and gets you to trust it, then it ensnares you and you can't escape its grasp no matter how hard you try. I suppose the one who helped me escape was Link, whether he knows it or not."

"You have more regrets than anyone I have met in my lifetime," Malgorg said, "but we must get on with our story. At this rate, we shall arrive at the volcano before we even finish."

"Very well," Dark Link said. "So Grythyn showed up at Malgorg's hut during our stay there and told us that a battle was raging in Eldin Volcano, which is where we are headed now."

Zelda looked confused. "Then why did you head back to the castle first?"

"There was a blockade of Lizalfos in our path. We decided to take a detour and go around the long way."

"But getting through a horde of Lizalfos doesn't seem to be much work for Gorons. And you seem to be stocked up on weapons, with all these bombs in the wagon."

Grythyn grunted and leaned forward. "These were Lizalfos like I've never seen before. They're in the volcano, too. They must be a different breed. They are larger and their scales are hard and impenetrable. They can toss a Goron at least twenty-five feet. I've seen it happen."

"How do you defeat them?" Zelda asked.

"You surround them with several Gorons and drive them back over a cliff or into a pit of lava, or you squirt them with lava from pressurized hoses in the eyes or throat. Seeing as we were headed through a valley full of them, I don't think either of those plans would work."

"I was a little shocked when I saw them," Link said. "I didn't even think that they were Lizalfos, but rather some other monster of Ganondorf's. But enough about them. We'll deal with the Lizalfos when the time comes. I want to hear about your journey, Zelda, and how you came to discover the castle. And please, most of all, tell us about your encounter with Ahriman."

"Well, the morning after the night of your capture, I headed into your room to find Ruto and Navi…dead." The pain of that fact hadn't diminished. Every time someone brought it up, Link and Zelda forced back tears, Ralis glared murderously at Dark Link, and Dark Link hung his head in shame.

"Ralis and I announced to all the Zoras that we would be organizing search parties to go find Link and Dark Link, who at the time we still knew as Nimoran. Ralis and I headed north of Kakiriko Village and found the castle. We searched the place and found many gruesome clues as to who had been there last, clues of which you who don't already know would rather remain innocent."

"Like human intestines in potted plants?" Dark Link suggested.

"Shut up!" Ralis demanded. "That made me want to vomit, you sick piece of vermin!"

"Yes, like human intestines in potted plants," Zelda confirmed with a sigh.

"Can we move on? That's rather disgusting," Heinroch requested from the driver's seat.

"Sure. So we explored the castle quite thoroughly, until Lizalfos arrived again and found us. We made a desperate escape out the window," Zelda continued. "We found a small courtyard on the roof, in which there were several Lizalfos, normal ones, led by Ahriman."

"Now why would Ahriman be leading an army of Lizalfos?" Link asked. "I thought Ganondorf had the Lizalfos' loyalty."

"Ahriman and Ganondorf might have an alliance," Zelda suggested. Everyone looked at Dark Link.

"She never told me about an alliance with Ganondorf," Dark Link said. "It would make sense, though, I suppose. Being a powerful and bloodthirsty goddess, it's no surprise she would team up with him."

"Then again, that's not the only possibility," Zelda said. "Have you considered that there might be separate warring clans of Lizalfos? One could be loyal to Ganondorf, and the other to Ahriman."

"Also a possibility," Dark Link said.

"What I'm wondering is what Nayru, Farore and Din are up to all this time," Ralis sneered sarcastically. "Whatever happened to the oh so caring goddesses who supposedly created us?"

Zelda looked at the symbol of the Triforce on the back of her hand. "I don't know. The only goddesses I know are active are Ahriman and…and Hylia."

"Who's Hylia?" Ralis asked.

"A goddess lost in history. The Hylians are her chosen people, and she gave up her place in the heavens to save them. She came down in mortal form so she could rescue the Earth from an evil and all-consuming force called Demise." Zelda said this with a small, knowing smile toward Link. Link smiled back. Only they knew the true identity and location of Hylia, though it was most probable that Dark Link knew too.

"It's funny, I've never even heard the name Hylia before," Grythyn said.

"I didn't expect you would," Zelda said. "So anyway, you found Ralis and me making a desperate escape from the castle. I'm glad you came when you did, or Ahriman might have had us."

"Ahriman's probably following us right now," Dark Link said.

"And if Ahriman knows where we are, then Ganondorf might know too," Link added.

"Well, the best we can do right now is to stay on our guard and don't let her catch us unawares," Malgorg said.

"That won't help much with an all-powerful goddess," Heinroch commented.

"She's not all powerful, though," Dark Link said. "No deity is, if other equal deities exist. If Ahriman does come, then it will be my duty to fight her. She's after me, so it would not be right for you to risk your lives against her. Plus, I know the most about the goddess, so I have the best chance of defeating her."

"I'll fight alongside you," Link said.

Dark Link turned to Link fiercely. "You don't know what you'd be up against. Don't underestimate Ahriman. She could have easily caught Zelda and Ralis at the castle. Don't you see? She let them go. She is a goddess and we are mortals! We are hopelessly disadvantaged. The only way we can fight her is by knowledge of her, which I have."

"You need backup. You can't do this alone, you against a goddess," Link insisted.

"Link, don't," Zelda said. "Dark Link is right. This battle won't be won through numbers and weapons. This is going to be a battle won by knowledge. I think that Dark Link is fit for this fight, having been Ahriman's lover. He may not have the physical power to strike her with force, but he has the mental power to strike her in her heart."

Link considered for a moment. "Okay, I'll leave this battle to Dark Link. But hopefully we don't have to fight Ahriman at all. I—" he began, but he was cut off as the massive hulk of Eldin Volcano cast a shadow over the wagon. The party was nearing the mountain, and everyone became stern-faced as they prepared for the battle to come.


	43. Semak's Departure

Chapter 43: Semak's Departure

Semak strode through the village, looking about. It seemed rather empty now, without all the Zoras running to and fro. He noticed a group of bedraggled villagers staring at him. "Yes?" he asked. His tone was friendly, but he really felt like shouting at them to leave. He had so much to do and so little time. Naburoo was probably wondering where he was.

The three villagers glanced at each other and back at Semak. They were young men, not much older than Link. Where was Link, anyway? Semak hoped he was alright. Zelda and the Zoras had gone to search for him. He sure hoped Link was found. Semak couldn't believe the magnitude of Link's and Zelda's duty. Neither could he believe that he was king, or that his daughter and her two friends had come here all on their own, on a quest to find him and Rayand. To find their fathers. And nobody could even return home. Semak realized with an all new wave of distress that his world was completely falling apart, piece by piece. Then, his thought process was broken by the voice of a villager. "One of the Zoras told us before they left…that you were the legendary Semak. The new King. Is this true?"

Semak sighed. "Yes, it's true," he said. The three of them hastily bowed and, as soon as he passed, whispered amongst themselves and pointed at Semak. They thought they were being discreet. He walked on, realizing that he would now be famous in Kakiriko Village. He hated being famous. Fame had lost its luster. So had power. What did he really need now? Happiness. He just needed happiness, which he would find back in Faron Woods in the village that he left so long ago.

He found that his footsteps had taken him back to the inn while he was caught up in thought. As was routine, he fed his horse and Link's, who was still in the stables. Poor horses, forced to do whatever their whimsical masters said, with no freedom or choice but an enormous duty. So it was with benevolent Kings, like Semak. And what did Semak get in return? He got pushed around. He got papers to sign, he got disputes to settle, he got strange letters requesting his appearance to a tribe whom he did not know if he could trust. How he hated being King.

He wondered how Vothur was doing ruling Hyrule. He hoped everything was going smoothly. Then the thought hit him like a cold, hard rock. He could have brought along a seeing stone. Why hadn't he? He chastised himself for his dreadful mistake.

Semak trudged up to the room where Sisiri and Bied were staying. The door creaked as he opened it and he found the two generals talking. They were arguing over the best strategy for an army of Hylians and Gorons combined—was it to place the Gorons in the front lines plowing down the Lizalfos and place Hylians and humans firing arrows in back, or surround the Lizalfos with the Hylian army and then let the Gorons finish off the crowded lizards in the center of the circle? It seemed a petty conversation to Semak, compared to all the trials and tribulations with which he had recently been faced.

Semak cleared his throat to get their attention. Both generals snapped their heads around to look at him, their voices instantly going silent. "We should leave soon, at the latest tomorrow morning," Semak announced.

"I'm ready to leave when you are," Bied said.

"Yes, let's go as soon as possible," Sisiri agreed.

Semak tried to smile reassuringly at them, but it turned out as more of a grimace. "Yes. The day is half gone now, so we must leave soon if we want to get anywhere today. I will say goodbye to Rayand, Dysor, and my daughter Aola. Then we will leave."

Sisiri looked at Semak inquisitively and cocked her head to one side. "Is something wrong? You seem off today."

Semak smiled grimly. Now he was obviously smiling, but not in a reassuring way at all. "I seem off today? Whatever could make you think that?" he asked sarcastically, and with that he strode out of the room. He walked down the hallway with his head downturned. He had memorized the steps from the generals' room to Rayand and Dysor's room to his and Aola's room. That proved he had already stayed here too long. He unthinkingly navigated the hallways until he reached Rayand's room and knocked politely. Rayand showed up at the door and smiled weakly.

"Hello," he said as he leaned against the doorframe, his red-tinted eyes showing sadness and stress. Rayand had been a little off ever since his son had been kidnapped. When Semak asked Rayand why he was not away with the Zoras, searching for Link, Rayand had acquired a mysterious, forlorn look and told him that Link was about to experience an important encounter in which others should not interfere. Semak was bothered by the fact that Rayand was not sharing the entire truth with him, but when he tried to inquire further Rayand had turned away and ignored Semak. It was awfully strange, how he knew something about the fate of his son, yet someone or something told him to not interfere.

Semak forgave him, but he still always wondered what this important encounter might be. As he looked at Rayand's weary face, Semak noticed that his friend appeared even more distraught than him. He was not old, but Semak could see lines of age already creasing his face. His eyes glistened with worry and pain. He breathed shallowly and with great effort. Semak didn't want to tell Rayand he would have to leave in fear it would distress him more, but he knew it had to be done. "Rayand, I have to leave soon. Naburoo is expecting me and it would be wrong to leave her summons unanswered any longer. So I've come to say goodbye, for now."

Rayand sighed deeply and nodded. He appeared so weak. "Very well, if you must. Dysor will want to bid you farewell, too." He got out of the doorway and walked to the bed, where he plopped tiredly. Semak saw Dysor looking contemplative and quiet, also sitting on the bed. Since when had Dysor ever been contemplative and quiet? It was almost disturbing to see him like this.

"Hello, Dysor," Semak said.

"Hey, Semak," Dysor replied robotically, not making eye contact with him.

"I'm coming to say goodbye, for now."

"Where are you going?"

"I must meet with Naburoo. She's expecting me."

Dysor was silent for a while. Then he turned his head up and looked Semak in the face. "Things are way too complicated here, with Link questing and you as King and all this danger…I just feel anxious. Well, goodbye, I guess. Come back safely." Semak patted Dysor on the back, as if to say everything was alright, even though it wasn't.

"Goodbye, Dysor." Semak walked slowly out of the room and started toward his room, where Aola waited. He dreaded this.

* * *

"But you can't!" the girl screamed as she cried uncontrollably, flinging her arms around her father. "Why do I have to lose you, then find you, then lose you again, then find you again, only to lose you once more!"

Semak hugged Aola, stroking her back comfortingly. "I don't know. And I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," she sobbed.

"Yes it is," he said. "It's all my fault. I put myself in the shackles of Kingship. But I will be back. I'll be back and we'll return things to the way they were, before the war."

"You keep telling me that and I keep telling myself that, but how is it even possible? It seems the goddesses are against us!"

"Don't say that, Aola! Don't blame the goddesses. If there is anyone to blame, it is me. I was wrong to leave you in the first place, my beloved daughter." He sat there quietly, listening to his daughter's gentle sobs. He was torn. He always would be torn, as long as he was on the throne of Hyrule. But he knew what he must do. So he left the grasp of Aola's arms.

"Father," he heard her whisper. He strode toward the door and opened it as he prepared to leave. Then, he turned around one last time and faced his daughter.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," she replied.

Then he was gone.


	44. Into the Mountain

**Sorry for the long update, everyone! Studying for finals is Hell...and I was working on another project that was****_ supposed_**** to be a oneshot, but it didn't turn out that way...anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 44: Into the Mountain

Link, Zelda, and the others all crouched behind a boulder and peeked around the side. "There it is, the entrance to Eldin Volcano," Grythyn whispered. "Unfortunately, it's guarded by those giant Lizalfos." Sure enough, the great iron double doors in the side of the mountain were blocked by five large, muscular lizards, twice the size of any Goron. They were armed with halberds too large for any smaller being to carry.

"I can shoot them in the eyes with my bow," Link volunteered. He didn't want to use his hunting weapon for battle, because it just didn't feel right. However, it looked like he had no choice.

Grythyn considered his offer. "No," he said. "By the time you will have managed to kill one, the others will be already upon us. We'll have to use some other weapon."

"Can we use the bombs? Can those take them out?" Zelda asked.

"No use," Grythyn said. "Their scales are too strong. The most it would do is send them flying a few feet. However, we could try to distract them with the bombs, and make a dash for the door."

"But that door looks rather heavy, and loud. By the time we opened it wide enough to fit everyone in, the Lizalfos will have noticed," Link objected.

Grythyn thought for a while. "Fine," he said. "You humans and the Zora will use the door. Us Gorons know of a few secret entrances. We can only hope the Lizalfos haven't found those, too."

"Okay. Sounds like a good plan," Zelda said. "Who will take the bomb to distract the Lizalfos?"

"I will," Heinroch volunteered. He picked up a bomb, then slid his rough fingers over the wick. The friction was enough to light the fuse. He tucked it into his belly and rolled far off. When he was far enough away, he took the bomb out and threw it as hard as he could. It exploded violently, sending chunks of rock in every direction.

"Will they fall for it?" Grythyn mused as they screeched and hissed wildly at the explosion. Unfortunately, only two went, halberds forward, to find the cause.

"No! What are we supposed to do now?" Ralis asked, starting to panic.

"I suppose you will come with us to one of the secret entrances," Grythyn said. He signaled Heinroch to get back, so he started to roll, moving slowly to make as little noise as possible. However, it was to no avail, for at the sound of the rolling Goron, one of the Lizalfos that had gone to investigate heard the sound and lunged toward it. "Oh, hurry, for Din's sake," Grythyn whispered. It was too late. The massive Lizalfos was upon Heinroch. The lizard picked up Heinroch and slammed him on the ground, sending him sprawling. Now, no longer in his protective ball, Heinroch was completely vulnerable. The lizard swiftly picked up its halberd, flipped Heinroch onto his back, and jammed the weapon into the soft, exposed belly. Heinroch gasped, shuddered, and lay still.

"We've got to hurry out of here if we don't want to end up like him," Malgorg whispered.

"Wait," Link said. "What if we were to climb on top of the Lizalfos and stab them in the eyes or throat, like Grythyn said?"

"I said squirt them with lava out of pressurized hoses in the eyes or throat. I don't think they would permit us to climb them, if that's what you're thinking."

Zelda watched as the two Lizalfos joined back up with the other three at the gate and waited for another intruder. "You're right, it would be awfully hard to climb them," she said. "But what if we were to sneak up the mountain, get above the gate, and leap upon the Lizalfos when they least expect it?"

"Good plan. Let's go," Grythyn said. Ever so cautiously, the whole party made their way left of the entrance, an adequate distance from the Lizalfos, and scaled the mountain just high enough so that they were above the double doors. "On three now. One…two—"

"Wait!" Dark Link said. The Lizalfos stirred below them, and for a second Dark Link thought they had heard him. He waited for them to calm down, then continued. "There are six of us and five of them. We have to decide who has which Lizalfos, and who's going to stay back."

"One of us Gorons should stay back," Malgorg said. "We carry no weapons of steel, so we'll have to use our powerful hands to dig into the flesh of their eyes, which I'm sure both of us would rather not do. So, General Grythyn, you may stay back, and I will kill one of the Lizalfos."

"Very well," Grythyn said. They proceeded to sort out who would take which Lizalfos, and they poised themselves for the jump. Grythyn began counting again. "Three…two…one…now!" All five Lizalfos turned just in time to see their killers before they were slaughtered. All five Lizalfos fell, pus-like liquid spilling from their eyes onto the ground.

"That went smoothly," Link said sarcastically.

"Except for my arm being smothered slimy goop," Malgorg added, grimacing and holding his arm far away from himself. "Is there a pool somewhere near where I could clean myself off?"

"Me too," Ralis said. "My knife wasn't long enough. That was just disgusting."

Just then, a horn blew in the distance. Everyone looked up to see a Lizalfos standing far above them on the mountain. Several more came out of hiding on the side of the mountain and bolted down to engage the intruders. "It was a trap!" Grythyn exclaimed. "Hurry! Everyone get inside!"

Malgorg flung open the door and everyone scrambled to get in. When all were safely inside, Malgorg took a great steel bar leaning against a wall of the great corridor within and barred the door with it. "That should stop them for a while," he said. "We lost the bombs, though. That's not good."

"Obviously not good. We had better get moving," Grythyn said. "I left the army in the hands of another officer and he is waiting for my return. Malgorg, follow me. The rest of you, run down the corridor until you see the battle. It's awfully hard to miss. Now let's split up!" Malgorg and Grythyn went through a small door in the side of the long hall, while Link and the others stared into the darkness ahead of them. It was lit by nothing besides faint candles lining the walls.

"Let's go," Link said. He started running. The others followed. The hallway seemed to stretch forever. The black, stone floors were polished and mirrored the weak orange flames of the candles eerily. After what seemed like half an hour, Link heard the familiar din of battle: the clash of weapons, the cries of those alive, and the screams of those dying. "We're almost there," he said. Before long, the hallway ended to reveal a grand cavern. Magma churned out of a hundred little crevices in the walls and tumbled into a glowing pool below. Covering the center of the pool was a huge mesh platform from which several ramps extended, each leading to a different tunnel. On the mesh platform, hundreds of Gorons and Lizalfos battled. Many more streamed from the tunnels.

Link started to draw his sword, but he reconsidered and decided to use his bow. "If the Lizalfos here are tall and nearly invincible like the ones outside, we're going to need ranged weapons."

"But neither Ralis nor I have a bow," Zelda objected.

"If only I had a harpoon like I use back at home," Ralis said.

Suddenly Zelda's eyes lit up. "Wait!" she said. "Ralis, you mentioned harpoons. That reminds me; when Link, Rayand and I left lake Hylia, Talvadin gifted us with clawshots. If Link lent you his, you could use that as a weapon."

Link handed over the strange device, and Ralis accepted it with gratitude. "Thanks, Link!" he said. He fired it off. "Works just like a harpoon. It's perfect!" Now that everyone was adequately armed, Link, Zelda, Dark Link, and Ralis charged down the ramp, weapons forward.

Just before Link plunged into the chaos of battle, he felt a sudden panicked feeling, which he realized was coming from Dark Link.

_What is it, Dark Link?_

_ Don't worry about it. Just focus on the battle._

_ I have every need to worry if you're worried._

_ Fine, if you really must know. It's Ahriman. She's here, inside the mountain. She came in just after us._


	45. Ahriman's Arrival

**Well, sorry I kind of disappeared off the face of the earth for a couple weeks. That is entirely my fault, I'm not going to blame homework this time. I just sort of didn't write...for a long time...**

Chapter 45: Ahriman's Arrival

Link leapt into battle with vigor and zeal. The Lizalfos had no mercy; so why should he? For a brief second, he realized how horrified he would be to think this just a month ago. However, like usual, the constant onslaught of battle didn't allow time for sane thought and the thought soon passed as he sent arrows flying from his bow in all directions. He soon was caught up completely in the frenzy, and he lost sight of Zelda, Ralis, and Dark Link.

It seemed to Link that while the physique of the Lizalfos had improved, their intelligence hadn't. The same trick worked with every one: lure it near, then when he had a clear shot, send an arrow flying through its wide, open eye. The Gorons seemed to be doing the same, firing lava from thick hoses attatched to large tanks on their backs.

The sounds of the battle screamed in his ears and made him wish he had something to plug them. The familiar, but no less horrible, shrieks of the lizards were twice as loud as before. The lava hoses erupting made powerful booms that rattled the mesh and made the hairs stand up on Link's head. Still, he tried to ignore the noise and continued it his routine, now becoming emotionless and monotonous: lure, aim, fire. Lure, aim, fire.

Suddenly, Link heard a boom louder than any of the lava hoses. The mesh shook and rattled, and Link heard the shrill creaks of the joints between the mesh platform and the bridges echo throughout the cavern. Link's legs shook and he fell roughly upon his back. His shield dug into his spine and he cried out in pain.

Reflexively, he held out his hands to defend as best he could against being trampled, but he didn't need to. Everyone else was either fallen or trying to regain balance, even the sturdy Gorons. _Ahriman is here! In this cavern!_ Link heard Dark Link think. There was a second boom and everyone fell. The joints of most of the bridges gave way, and Link felt himself sliding down as the heat increased. If he didn't do something fast, he would topple into the magma.

Already, he saw Lizalfos and Gorons alike pouring into the inferno like marbles off a plate as everyone else scrambled to their feet and ran for the last attatched bridges. Link ran also, but he was quickly slipping. He was almost off the edge, in the boiling liquid. He made one last desperate scramble before he felt a hand grab his. Before he could tell who his rescuer was, he was zipping up at blinding speeds towards one of the bridges. Soon he landed safely on a bridge to see that his rescuer was Zelda. "Thanks," he said weakly.

"No problem," she said. Link turned around to see Dark Link and Ralis on the same bridge, arguing heatedly.

"I know you tried to push me off the side! Don't pretend it wasn't you!" Dark Link yelled, pointing an accusatory finger in Ralis's face.

Ralis knocked Dark Link's hand aside. "Is there a reason I shouldn't? You deserve to die! You murdered my sister, so why shouldn't I get my vengeance?"

"Well then we might just all die, as I'm the only one who can combat Ahriman! Would you want that?"

"No, but remember that you are the one who brought Ahriman upon us in the first place!"

The argument ended abruptly when the giant mesh platform crashed violently into the magma, sending waves of molten rock flying into the air. It carried the last of the Gorons and Lizalfos with it.

"We're the only survivors," Zelda said sadly.

Everything was dead silent for a while. The only sound was the soft sizzling of the magma below. Suddenly, a powerful voice boomed out that shook the enire cavern, not at all like the voice of Ahriman Zelda had heard in the castle. "I am Ahriman, goddess of evil and death. Hand over Nimoran or you shall all die. If you do not, this entire mountain will be destroyed, along with everyone within it."

Dark Link stepped forward calmly, but Link could feel his fear. "Why would I cooperate with you?" he asked. His voice was firm but not as hostile as one would expect. "I don't need you any more, and I don't see why you need me."

Ahriman was silent for a moment. The cavern, despite having a pool of magma at the bottom, became suddenly cold. Without warning, Ahriman materialized on the bridge, standing confident among her enemies. Ralis whipped out his knife and slashed at her, only to watch her grab the knife by the blade and wrench it out of his hand. She smiled slyly at him. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you," she said. She was now talking in her usual smooth, menacing, and slightly seductive manner of speaking. Ralis carefully backed away, never taking his eyes off his dagger in the goddess's hand. She looked over Ralis for a minute, evaluating her enemy. Then she simply handed the dagger back to Ralis, who tentatively accepted it, careful not to make any contact with the goddess's hand.

Ahriman turned to Dark Link, not breaking her sly smile. "I think we'd better talk in private."

"Very well," Dark Link said, but he sent a mental message to Link: _Keep an eye on the conversation. I'll let you see things as I do. If anything bad happens, get out of here._

_ Well we can't get out very easily, seeing as there's only one door at the end of this bridge leading further into the volcano, and the way we came is blocked by a vast pit of lava._

_ What do you think clawshots are for? They can latch on to the bridges, as Zelda proved earlier._ With that, Dark Link turned and followed Ahriman along the bridge and into a round steel door. Link saw through Dark Link's eyes that the cavern on the other side was filled with tall machines that stretched from the roof above to a river of lava below. They seemed to be extracting liquid minerals from the lava. What happened inside the machines, Link could not guess, but there were dozens of catwalks going to and fro from which the Gorons could access them. There were no Gorons there at the time, though. They must have all been off fighting in some section of the mountain.

"I hope he comes out alive," Zelda said.

"I do. But only so I can kill him myself," Ralis replied.

"Ralis! Don't talk like that! Don't you see that Dark Link has had a change of heart? He fully regrets the murder of your sister. He has separated from Ahriman and he is here to help us now."

"Could you keep quiet?" Link requested. "I'm trying to remain in contact with Dark Link to see what's going on in there. It's not as easy as it sounds. It's like seeing through two different pairs of eyes and hearing through two different pairs of ears." Ralis and Zelda looked at each other, looked back at Link, and nodded. Link sat down and closed his eyes so he could better tune in to his counterpart's perspective as Zelda and Ralis silently watched. As Link let his senses transfer to another body, their minds melded as well; and for a while, Link and Dark Link were one entity.


	46. The Temptation of Dark Link

**Okay, just to clarify, not ALL the Gorons died in the last chapter, just the ones in that section of the volcano. So Ahriman's threat was not empty, and there are other people inside the mountain that Ahriman could add the the already enormous amount of casualties. Got it? Good. On with the story!**

Chapter 46: The Temptation of Dark Link

Dark Link stood and waited as Ahriman stared forlornly at the great expanse of the cavern, her back turned to him. The crackle of the flowing lava below was the only sound he could hear. He continued to wait. He drew no weapons, for he knew they would be useless against Ahriman. However, she expected him to attack like everyone else she had encountered, and in order to do what he planned he needed to obtain her trust. So he waited still.

Eventually, she spoke. "Nimoran, my love, why did you betray me so? My life of darkness is meaningless if I really came all this way to reunite with you just to find you want nothing more than my death. So I'll give you what you want. If you are going to kill me, do it." So she was bluffing. She was pretending to be helpless so he would have mercy upon her. But he wouldn't. If there was one thing Dark Link did not have, it was mercy.

Or did he? He was starting to feel an affinity for that boy he had resented so long, Link. He was also starting to form friendships with that Goron Malgorg, and the princess Zelda, and he even wished sometimes he could do something for Ralis to ease the death of his sister. He wished that he could somehow bring Ruto back, as well as Navi. The fairy was such an adorable little creature, and it was a horrid and unforgivable crime to kill her. So maybe Dark Link did have mercy. Was Ahriman so different from his friends?

"I said kill me. Don't hesitate, it only pains me more when you wait." All the cruelty that had been in her voice earlier was gone. Instead of an evil and powerful goddess, when Dark Link looked upon her he saw a pale and fragile girl whose harsh life was devoid of love. She was just like Dark Link. She had lived her life shrouded in darkness. She could only find meaning through someone who she could relate to, who could share her pain. He felt a pang in his heart as he realized he could be this helpless girl's comfort and love.

_Don't think like that,_ a voice in his head seemed to say. _You've let these thoughts meddle your reasoning before, and it only ended in your enslavement._ He ignored it. It was probably Link. Who needed Link? Dark was his own being.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it, please," she begged. Her voice was frail and weak.

Dark stepped closer to Ahriman. "I'm not going to kill you," he said softly. She still kept her back turned toward him. The voice spoke again. _You've done this all before. She will only make you a prisoner of death, a necromancer. Do you want to go back to your old ways?_

Still, he ignored Link. "Ahriman, listen. I know it's hard being a goddess of evil. You must feel like a monster. But you're not. You're just a lost and broken soul, like me. I know that beneath your hard exterior, you're lovely, like a flower." He stepped toward her slowly, and with great tenderness slid his hands around her waist and hugged her from behind.

Ahriman gasped in surprise, but she did not resist. Instead, she grasped the strong but gentle hands holding her and looked up at Dark with large, teary eyes, leaning her head on his chest. "So—so you don't want me dead?" she asked weakly.

"I don't," he said, looking straight into her wide eyes. "I love you with all my heart, and I devote my soul to you and you alone." She smiled at him. It was a kind, loving smile. Or so Dark thought.

"I always knew you'd be there for me, Nimoran," she said. That name woke something up in Dark Link. When Ahriman used his necromancer alias, he realized that Link had been right. _I told you her intentions, and you didn't believe me. Now keep up the act, and don't get sucked in again. I see your plan, and you need her complete trust to execute it. She may be looking for a loyal and powerful slave, but she is also very infatuated with you, and this is likely to cloud her judgement. In reality, you have just as much power over her as she has over you. Use this to your advantage._ Dark Link almost scowled. That didn't sound like Link. It was good advice, but he knew Link, and this wasn't him. Oh well, he thought. He continued to keep up the act.

"Nimoran?" Ahriman asked sweetly. She turned around in his embrace so that she was facing him now. She wrapped her arms around his neck, never taking her eyes off his. Dark Link realized that it would be awfully hard not to let himself become just as love-struck with Ahriman as she was with him. He had to keep in mind that she was really a bloodthirsty and wretched deity, anxious to slaughter at any moment.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Remember how things used to be between us? It seems like so long ago."

"Of course I do." She was going to say she wanted it to be just like that. Dark Link knew it. She wanted him to be her faithful and unquestioning slave, ready to do her bidding at any moment. She opened her mouth to speak again. This was it.

"Well—I don't want it to be that way." Ahriman broke eye contact with Dark Link for the first time. Dark Link was shocked. What did she mean? What else did she want from him besides a servant? "I admit that I used you. I treated you like a slave, not like a true lover. Please, Nimoran, will you forgive me?"

"Yes, of course I forgive you," Dark Link replied. Ahriman smiled up at him, a look of relief on her face. Was that genuine? No, of course it wasn't. He couldn't let his thoughts stray there again. He had a plan and he needed to follow through with it.

"Ahriman, do you know how to join two souls into one using magic?"

"Of course I do."

"You know that I was separated from Link at our birth using the reverse, right?"

"Yes. Why are you asking me this?"

"I want to…I want to join…" Dark Link hesitated. If he did this, he would have access to all her power and all her thoughts a split second before the souls of him and Ahriman would be permanately melded. He would have to steal all her power, her will, and her consciousness, then pull away fast before she could fight. He would then have total control over her, and he would order her to jump off the side of the catwalk and into the magma. Yet his heart stopped him. He couldn't do it.

_Don't be a fool,_ the voice said. He was sure now it wasn't Link. _I'm not Link. I'm Saria, the guardian Sage of both him and you. Listen to me. You cannot let your emotions get to you. Do what you must. Kill Ahriman._ Dark Link realized that Saria was right. He must destroy her, if for no other purpose to make up for the murders he had committed in the past. It was ironic, murdering to make up for past murders.

So he said it. "I want to join with you. Let us be one entity."

Ahriman hugged him tighter. "You really want to?" Her eyes were shining. She really did look like an innocent, sweet girl, and it took all of Dark Link's will to resist her tempting gaze. Trust and love shone from her eyes.

"Yes…I want to be one with you."

"Then close your eyes." She reached up and touched his eyelids, gently pulling them shut. In a way, it reminded him of how one closes the eyes of the dead. A sign of finality. Dark Link felt a shiver electrify his spine, and he started to shiver involuntarily, even though he was inside a volcano. He felt his mind come alive in response to Ahriman's magic, and he could feel with it like it was a second physical body. Dark Link tentatively and carefully reached out for Ahriman's mind. He groped around in the void, reaching for the touch of her consciousness, but he felt nothing.

"You're shaking," Ahriman commented. Dark Link almost yelped at the sudden sound of her voice.

"I know," he said. He heard her laugh a little, but it didn't sound sweet. It sounded sinister and sly. He wished Ahriman would just get on with this. Suddently, he felt hot breath on his neck. It got closer and closer until Dark Link could feel Ahriman's wet lips pressed against his skin. It was a long time before she pulled back. Finally, Dark Link felt the touch of Ahriman's mind. This was his chance. He delved into it and began clawing away at everything. Her memories, her personality, her existence. He hoarded it and wrenched it all away violently. He felt her go limp in his arms. Now that he had her mind, he could kill her.

He almost opened his eyes, when suddenly she grasped his arms and pulled herself up. He could hear her weeping. "Hylia, please, let me go! The forest is too dark, I don't want to explore! And the trees are so big, so big you can't even climb them! Let me go!" Dark Link realized he hadn't rid Ahriman of her sense of self just yet. There was one last piece of her mind, one last memory of one last experience. He saw a brief vision of four small girls, about seven years of age, standing in a field and wearing identical, flowing dresses. Three of them were pulling one toward a grove of trees, with thickets so dense Dark Link couldn't see inside. What exactly was occurring before him was a mystery to Dark Link, but one thing was certain; the four children were the goddesses. Then the vision distorted and he almost lost contact. He saw a giant mutilated hand reach out of the forest. He thought it was going to snatch up the girls, but they seemed oblivious. He realized that the claw was reaching for him.

Before he could do anything, he felt it reach inside his mind and steal its existence back. He opened his eyes. He saw Ahriman standing before him, anger flashing in her eyes. "You betrayed me! Now you'll pay!" Dark Link screamed as the hand reached into his mind and stole him just like he had stolen her. And unlike Dark Link, Ahriman was thorough.


	47. Duel of Light and Dark

Chapter 47: Duel of Light and Dark

Link gasped as he felt Dark Link's consciousness slipping away. He reached out for contact, but he found nothing. He could no longer feel Dark Link's mind. "His plan failed," he said grimly. "He's been consumed by Ahriman."

Zelda and Ralis gasped. "Is there any way we can get him back?" Zelda asked anxiously.

"I don't know," Link said. "Most likely not."

"But we have to try something," Zelda said, her face contorted with worry.

Ralis started toward the door, on which the other side stood Dark Link, and drew his knife. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him."

"Ralis, no!" Zelda yelled. "Your revenge can wait!"

Ralis stopped in his tracks and turned on Zelda. "Until when? How long will I have to suffer knowing that the man who murdered my sister lives? I will kill him! I will kill him now!" Ralis ran toward the door.

_Go, quickly!_ Link heard a voice say inside his head. Dark Link, is that you? _No, it's your guardian sage, Saria. You must stop Ralis. Though Ahriman has possession of Dark Link's mind, you can still dispel her and save Dark Link._

But how, Link thought.

_I don't know how, but I know there is a way. You might have to kill Ahriman to do it. Go now. Do whatever is necessary to get Dark Link back._

Urgently, Link ran after Ralis toward the door. Zelda ran too. "Ralis, stop!" Link yelled after him. It did no good. "Hold him back, Zelda. I'm going after Dark Link and Ahriman." Zelda nodded and grabbed Ralis's arm. He struggled to get away, but Zelda restrained him firmly. Link sprinted ahead and burst through the door, scanning the large cavern he had seen through Dark Link's eyes. There was no sign of Dark Link or Ahriman. Carefully, he stepped onto the catwalk ahead of him, his eyes darting around warily. "Dark Link?" he asked, almost a whisper. As if in reply, he felt a fist make contact with his cheek, sending him flying off the catwalk and onto another, lower one.

He looked up to see Dark Link standing there, sword in hand, glaring down at Link. "So blind. Blind to the fact that I was loyal to Ahriman the whole time."

Link stared up in shock at him. "But…your thoughts…you were on our side!"

Dark Link laughed. "Ignorant, too. I can think lies, just as well as I can say lies. Even Saria, our guardian sage, was ignorant, taking all my lies for truth. Now my mistress has sent me to kill you, as I wanted to all along."

"You don't know what you're saying! She possesses you!"

"I know perfectly well what I'm saying, and the minds of Ahriman and I have been bonded for a long time. It really makes no difference whose consciousness goes to whose mind, which is why we were able to make our act so convincing."

Link grimaced in anger, his blue eyes burning like fire. "I trusted you!" he screamed. Is is really true, he asked Saria. _Yes, it is true,_ she said sadly. _He tricked us._ She said no more, though he called out to her for advice.

Dark Link leaped gracefully from the catwalk above to the one below and drew his sword, striding towards Link. "So tell me, are you going to fight, or are you going to run your mouth and spit meaningless words at me while I slice you to pieces?" Link felt the heat of anger course through his whole body.

"You traitor!" he screamed, charging at Dark Link. Dark Link slashed at Link when he was in range, but only made contact with his shield. Link furiously swung at Dark Link, but Dark Link parried it and snarled at Link.

"Stupid fool. You thought I was your friend the whole time. Well, let me tell you something. One of us is leaving this place alive and the other is leaving dead." Link spun and struck from the other direction, only to make contact with air as Dark Link stepped backwards, just barely out of range. He then leaped at Link and stabbed, but Link leaned out of the way and punched Dark Link squarely in the face. Blood exploded from his nose and he fell on his back.

Link raised his blade plunged it downward. He only managed to stab the metal grating of the catwalk, though, because Dark Link had rolled out of the way and gotten to his feet, despite his injury. Grunting, Link struggled to pull his sword out of the metal where it remained stuck, but to no avail. Dark Link swiftly delivered a kick to Link's nose, making him pay for what he did to him. Dark Link pulled the sword out roughly, now wielding two. He raised them and prepared to make the kill. However, Link rolled under the two swords and grabbed Dark Link's legs, throwing him off balance and sending him careening off the catwalk and onto an even lower one. He landed on his feet, to Link's disadvantage.

Link leapt off after him and landed gracefully next to Dark Link, shield guarding his face. Dark Link swung at him with Link's sword, but Link bashed it to the side so hard that it wrenched Dark Link's arm backwards and sent the sword flying behind him. It hit the catwalk on the hilt, bounced once, and skidded to a stop.

Now armed with one sword, Dark Link charged toward Link. Link shuffled backwards, calculating the distance at which he could make his next move. He waited until Dark Link's sword had almost impaled his chest, then gracefully front-flipped over Dark Link and dove for his sword. Once he had it in his hand, he dashed for Dark Link, who had spun around to face him, and engaged in combat once again. Their swords clashed, and they pressed their blades together, each competing to gain advantage over the other in a battle of strength. Link noticed that Dark Link was pushing him slowly backwards, so he spun into Dark Link and kneed him just above the stomach without breaking contact with his sword.

Link heard the wind rush out of Dark Link as he toppled backwards. He moved in for the final blow when Dark Link suddenly kicked him squarely in the chest. Link lost his balance and tumbled over the side, landing on a lower catwalk. The heat rose intensely, since this catwalk was the lowest and it was positioned only a few yards above the bubbling river of magma. He scrambled to his feet just as Dark Link landed in front of him and swung at Link. Link had no time to parry or dodge, so he received a nasty wound in his side. He hunched over and could only watch helplessly as Dark Link raised his sword above his head. However, Link saw the tip of a blade poke through Dark Link's chest just in time. Dark Link dropped his sword, and it fell with a splash and a sizzle into the lava. As the blade retracted, Dark Link fell, limp, to reveal Ralis standing with his knife in his hand.

Link stared at Ralis, shocked. "I never thought I'd be saying this, but thank you for slaying him."

"My pleasure," Ralis said, grinning wickedly.

"Wait!" Link heard a strangled voice call. He looked down to see Dark Link clutching his chest, pain in his eyes.

"Should I finish him off?" Ralis asked. He seemed to relish each word of this sentence.

"Not just yet. Let's hear his last words."

"Very well," Ralis sheathed his weapon.

"Link, you were right. I was controlled by Ahriman. The voice of Saria, telling you that I was truthful…that was Ahriman also. She lied to you. She lies to everybody, and she lies well. Ralis, I am sorry for murdering Ruto. Link, thank you. Thank you for…showing me…the good in myself…" His eyes closed and he exhaled. Then he lay still.

"So he was under Ahriman's control after all," Link said quietly to Ralis. Ralis looked lost, now that he had gotten his revenge. He looked like he didn't know what to do, now that the person he wanted killed was finally dead. Link quietly knelt by his dead counterpart and wept. The pain in his side increased, but he ignored it and wept for Dark Link. He wept until he had no more tears. Then he realized how tired he was, and due to a combination of his tiredness and pain, he fell unconscious.


	48. Link's Revelation

Chapter 48: Link's Revelation

Link awoke feeling rested and comfortable, lying on a bed and staring up at a roof of stone. He turned his head to see Grythyn, Malgorg, and a Goron he didn't regognize sitting by his bedside.

"The battle is over. We won," Grythyn said, smiling.

"The wound you acquired was nasty, but we managed to heal it," Malgorg said. "It took more than potions to heal it. Our patriarch, Darunia, had to help with his mysterious magic."

Darunia nodded at Link. "Hero of Time, it's good to see you again. Saria and Impa told me about your feats, and I am impressed."

Link was confused. He sat up and stretched his body. "What do you mean, it's good to see me again? I've never even met you before,"

"The brother keeps talking about you and Zelda and some villain named Ganondorf. From what he says, you are on a goddess-given quest to defeat this villain. He says he met you in a past lifetime. Is this true?" Grythyn asked.

"The questing part is true, and the other part is very likely," Link said. "What did you do with Dark Link?"

"We let his body burn in magma," Darunia informed him.

Link felt a pang of sorrow stab his heart. "You didn't even give him a proper burial?"

"That is how we bury all brothers," Grythyn said. "Do not distress over it."

Link couldn't believe Dark Link was gone. He had only known him for about a week, but he couldn't help but feel like he'd known him forever. Link supposed he had, in a way, and just not realized it. "He may have had a dark past and a sad death, but he was an honorable soul. Though he was essentially evil, he was redeemed in the end."

"You have a courageous heart, just like the old heroes," Darunia said. "Do you know who I am, Link?"

"Are you a Sage?" Link asked tentatively.

Darunia laughed. "You're bright, too. I am a Sage, just like Saria and Impa. There are five of us, you know."

Link shook his head. "There are five of you? What exactly do you do?"

"We are immortals who last throughout the centuries, watching over the land and keeping record of history. We came about during the Fourth Epoch of the Third Era, and have ever since guided and guarded Hyrule and the whole world. There is, within our council, Rauru, Sage of Light; Saria, Sage of Forest; Darunia, Sage of Fire; Impa, Sage of Shadow; and Naburoo, Sage of Spirit. There used to be two other Sages. Ruto was the Sage of Water and the namesake of the Zora princess who met an untimely end, but she was slain by Ganondorf. Zelda was our leader, but she died at the arrival of her next incarnation. She decided it would be best not to have two Princesses of Destiny in the same epoch, so she brought about her own death. However, I understand that there is another Hero of Time still alive."

"Wait! Another Link? Another me, besides Dark Link?" Link asked desperately, his curiosity sparked.

Darunia smiled grimly. "We Sages have felt his essence ever since the Epoch of Twilight, and he has somehow lasted through the Epoch of the Four Sword and still survives through this day. Nobody else besides the Sages and a few select others have lived to see three Epochs."

"How did he live so long?"

"We don't know."

"Have you spoken to him?"

"Oh, yes, we can. We feel his essence and we talk to him all the time. We just recently sent him a message telling him not to interfere with your encounter with Dark Link. We know that he heard us because a certain angst filled his aura, meaning that he is worried about you. He's very concerned."

"What do you mean you can feel his essence?"

"You are loaded with questions, young hero. Sages can feel the essence of all life in Hyrule. Now, I have a question for you. Who do you think the old hero might be?"

It didn't take long for Link to figure it out. He remembered the words of his father after they had just left Lake Hylia. They were words that seemed from so long ago, now: _I did many things in the past. Many things._ At the time, they were specifically talking about alchemy, but Link knew Rayand had done much more than that. When Link had asked later if he had been on a similar quest before, Rayand answered by saying, _I thought you would never guess._ It all came to Link now. The Gorons watched eagerly as Link's eyes widened and he reached the realization of who his father really was.

"My father. My father is Link. My father is me."

"Indeed he is," Darunia confirmed. "Your father is you. He is known for bringing peace between the realms of Light and Twilight, and banishing the evil that plagued them both. To be specific, Ganondorf."

"So he fought Ganondorf as well? Tell me about his quest! I want to know!" Link stood up out of the bed, not caring that he was in his undergarments. "Why hasn't he told me before?"

Darunia chuckled. "These are not questions for me to answer. Ask your father. The only downside is that it seems the memories are painful for him, so it will not be easy to persuade him to tell you. Now, I suggest you clothe yourself and go to meet with your friends. They are awfully worried about you. Your clothes are in the chest at the foot of your bed, and Ralis and Zelda are in the room just left of this one."

Link dressed and thanked the Gorons for all their kindness. Then he left to see Zelda and Ralis. As he slid the steel door out of the way, he was overcome by a blast of heat. To the left and right of him were more doors, most likely leading to bedrooms like the one he had just exited. There was a railing in front of him, and when he looked over he could see a vast, flowing river of lava. Even from his height, the heat was still nearly unbearable. Link wondered for a moment how the Gorons could survive in such heat before proceeding toward the door on his left.

"Hello, Link," Zelda said, turning to face him when the door opened. "I'm glad you're alright. You were asleep for some time after that battle."

"Well, I feel well rested, at least," Link replied.

"Strange people, these Gorons," Ralis commented. He seemed unusually forlorn. He was sitting on one of the two large mattresses. "They make the hardest of steel and the softest of beds," he mused, almost to himself.

Zelda laughed, but her face quickly darkened when he saw the serious expressions of both Link and Ralis.

"Zelda, did you know that my father is one of my previous incarnations?" Link asked bluntly.

Zelda's face immediately became shocked. "Why, no! How…how did you learn about this?"

"Darunia told me. He seems to be both the Goron patriarch and a sage, just like Saria and Impa."

Zelda looked thoughtful. "How many are there, anyway?" she asked.

"Five. Though there used to be seven. Two died off, including a previous Zelda and Ruto's namesake."

"How did they die?"

"Ruto was killed by Ganondorf. You…well, you killed yourself, believing that there shouldn't be two living incarnations of yourself alive on this Earth."

"Apparently, your father thought differently."

"Apparently so."

"Do they plan on finding new sages to replace the dead ones?"

Link cocked his head. "Darunia didn't say…they might be, or they might not."

"Hmm. Interesting."

Suddenly, Ralis cleared his throat. "Before we go any further, I need to apologize to Link."

"For what?" Link asked.

"You don't hold grudges, do you? You're lucky." Ralis was silent for a while. "I'm sorry for killing Dark Link. I now realize that I did nothing for my sister besides take another soul from this world and add another to the list of unnessecary deaths that this war has already brought upon Hyrule."

"I…I forgive you," Link said.

"Thank you, although I don't think I have any right to be forgiven."

"Well, I forgive you, whether you like it or not."

There was a great pause in the conversation. Then, Ralis stood up off the bed, walked over to Link, and gave him a friendly hug. "Thanks, Link. Thanks so much." Link heard Ralis's uneven breath and realized he was crying.

"It's alright, Ralis. I hold nothing against you. I…" Link would've said he understood, but he realized he didn't. The loss of Navi didn't have as much effect on him as the loss of Ruto did on Ralis.

Eventually, Ralis broke away and turned his face to the ground to hide his tears. "We should go. We should get back to Kakiriko village. My troops are probably waiting for me."

"Yes, I agree," Zelda said softly. "Let's go back."

And with that, they bid the Gorons ado and left for Kakiriko Village.


	49. Journey Over the Desert

Chapter 49: Journey Over the Desert

Semak wormed his way through the mountains on his horse, followed closely by Sisiri and Bied. They were riding toward the desert, making their way northeast as Naburoo had instructed. Semak was finding the mountains quite hard to navigate, as there were no roads. No Hylian ever came this way. There was nothing anybody needed in the barren desert. Until now, that is.

"I can barely see anything in this valley," Sisiri complained. "I feel like I'm going to be crushed by these mountains. They're like walls closing in on all sides of us."

"Yes, and we have no way of judging the distance to the desert," Bied agreed. "We could be heading in the opposite direction for all we know!"

Semak sighed. "Look, you're just used to the plains of Hyrule, that's all," he reassured them. As if on cue, there was a small incline in front of them leading to a gap in the mountains. Through it, all three could see the Gerudo Desert stretching out before them, seemingly infinite. "See, here we are now," Semak said.

As Semak left the cool shade of the mountains, the fiery heat of the desert bore down upon him. There was just one last steep slope downward, leading to an expanse of sand like the shore of an ocean, where the mountains stopped and the desert began. Looking one last time up at the towering formations of stone, Semak wondered how such a dramatic geographical change could occur. It was as if someone had taken a knife and cut cleanly through the mountains. Then again, the change might not be purely geographical. It might be some work of magic, either by Ganondorf or some other force.

The three dismounted their horses and led them down the rocky slope. When they reached the bottom, Semak could feel the heat of the sand through the soles of his boots. "I guess we don't have to worry about being crushed by mountains now," Sisiri said.

"Now we'll be baked 'till we're golden brown, like loaves of bread," Bied said.

"Oh stop complaining, both of you," Semak muttered. "You're just making things worse."

"Remind me why we're doing this again," Bied said.

"Because Queen Naburoo needs our help."

"If she's so desperate, why couldn't she just come to us?"

"She's probably haughty and doesn't want to appear as weak as she is. Still, we don't want to make an enemy of the Gerudo."

"True," Sisiri agreed. "But if she's so haughty, then why did she ask for help in the first place?"

"I don't know." Semak threw up his hands in exasperation. "She said her advisors made her do it. You've both seen the letter, right?"

"We've both seen it," Sisiri said.

"It didn't make much sense, though," Bied said.

Semak chuckled. It was a sarcastic chuckle, not a mirthful one. "If you expect politics to make sense, I don't know what world you're living in."

"I know," Bied said. "When I was young, I thought humans and Gorons were friends and that Lizalfos were enemies, and Zoras would just rather be uninvolved. I thought that was as complicated as it got. Oh, I was so wrong."

"Indeed you were," Semak said. "When I was still living in my quiet village in Faron Woods, I didn't even think about enemies, as you think of them. In that rural land, cold winters were enemies. And so were carnivorous animals, if they happened to catch you unarmed."

Sisiri cleared her throat. "I thought that enemies were anyone who threatened my safety or my dignity. And I suppose it's still that way now."

"And friends were?" Semak asked.

"Everyone else," Sisiri said.

"Sounds reasonable," Bied said.

"Let's keep moving," Semak said. "It's already almost sunset. I want to get as far as possible today so we can get back to Castle Town. Who knows what state the kingdom is in?"

"We should have brought along a seeing stone," Bied said regretfully.

"Yes, but there's nothing we can do about that now. Come on, let's go." So the party continued on, riding their weary horses north through the scorching desert. There were no plants here, not even the smallest shrubs. There was just sand. Just flat, gleaming plains of sand. There weren't even any hills. There was an eeriness about the place that, despite the heat, sent icy shivers down Semak's spine.

After hours of riding, when the sun sank below the mountains and sent spiny shadows sprawling, Semak could see the vague outline of a structure against the horizon. "Could that be it?" Semak mused. He squinted his eyes so he could see farther. "I don't see any pillars, as Naburoo described, but it is still too far away to tell."

"Well, who else is going to put a building in the middle of a desert?" Sisiri asked.

Semak turned about and looked at her seriously. "Ganondorf," he said simply.

"Oh," she said quietly.

"Is that the Lizalfos' capitol city?" Bied asked.

"Well, you can hardly call it a capitol, as there are no other cities in all of Hyrule populated mainly by Lizalfos. Besides, it's Ganondorf's city, really."

"What do you think are the chances that we can sneak past it unnoticed?" Sisiri wondered.

"We might have to hide in the mountains again," Semak said. "It will slow our progress, but it will be worth it if we want to avoid capture. Or worse, death."

So, once again, they hid under the silent protection of the great sentries that were the mountains. They snuck into a narrow canyon and swiftly rode north. They continued that way for hours. They had surely passed the city by now. However, they started to hear the fierce cries of reptiles above them. "They're on our trail!" Bied whispered.

"This is a bad place to be. Let's get out of here as fast as possible," Sisiri said. The screeches were coming closer and closing in. Once again, everyone felt like they were going to be crushed by mountains. Not a Lizalfos could be seen however, which only worsened the fear brought on by the dreadful sounds.

Suddenly, a deep voice cut through all the noises. It came from directly behind them. "You think mountains can hide you? They cannot. You have been in my sight ever since you set foot in my desert. Do not resist me. Flight is useless. In fact, if you cooperate, I might even be merciful enough to let you go." The voice was not angry, or demanding. Instead, it was unexpectedly nonchalant. Semak snuck a look over his shoulder. Behind them was a figure dressed in all black, gaining on them quickly on a black horse. His clothes were pressed tight against his skin, revealing powerful muscles. His cape was tattered and worn, flailing wildly off his shoulders. His yellow eyes were not angry, but rather forlorn and his face was a sickly gray-green that must have been tan once upon a time. His tidy red hair was neatly cropped around his face, and came around to form a thick, but well trimmed, beard. Last of all, he had a bulbous gem attatched to his forehead. It was yellowish gold, and in the shape of a perfect oval.

"Go, go, go!" Semak yelled. He spurred his horse on, and the others followed suit. Ganondorf still gained on them, though. Semak looked back to see him leaning over his horse, trying to ride low and cause as little friction with the wind as possible. Semak did the same, as did his generals. Lizalfos were now visible streaming down the mountainsides and trying to catch them. They dashed through the canyon as fast as their tired horses would go, until they burst out once again into the open desert. Still Ganondorf followed them, shielding his eyes from the massive amounts of sand the horses were freeing from the ground..

"Semak, do not run. Stop and be civil with me. Let us treat each other as Kings should," Ganondorf said in his powerful voice. "Don't make me stop you by force," he added, his voice a little more threatening now, but still calm as ever.

Semak's heart thumped in his chest as he placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. Could he stand up to this evil lord in combat? Perhaps he could even touch Ganondorf's signature weapon, the Anti-Master Sword, and consequently spare Link the trouble of having to enter the city in the first place. But it would probably only result in him having his hand cut off, and if he had heard Impa right, if this particular sword were to puncture one's skin in any place at all, that person would die instantly and not receive the Triforce of Power. The object Link needed to touch delivered death to most who touched it.

Semak decided upon a plan. He would fight Ganondorf on his own, but while feigning to focus on the villain himself, he would aim for the legs of the horse. If Ganondorf's horse was disabled, he had no chance of pursuing. He turned to Sisiri and Bied. "Don't stop riding. I've got a plan." The two nodded their heads in confirmation, and Semak drew his sword. He took a deep breath. If this didn't work, Semak would most likely die.

Semak turned his horse around and sped toward Ganondorf, his sword outstretched. But Ganondorf simply stopped in his path, as if refusing to fight. Semak stopped too, surprised. He was afraid to speak, as if it somehow wasn't allowed. Semak felt as if Ganondorf had control of him. However, he got up his courage and said it, raising his sword once again: "Fight me."

Ganondorf chortled low in his throat, a mirthless smile on his face. "You Hylians are always so confident. Why? You are alone in enemy territory, and you still wish to try and stand up to me. Very well, we shall fight one on one—on foot."

Semak's heart sank. Ganondorf had seen his intention. The Gerudo King laughed again. Semak was starting to hate that laugh. It was too sardonic. It was too knowing. It was too world-weary. Semak had expected a fiery and angry tyrant, so caught up in his conquest for the Triforce he would almost seem foolish. Instead, he got this wise old man who didn't seem foolish in the slightest. "Do not be dismayed to have underestimated me. You are not the first. Do not take it personally as an insult to your abilities. Just dismount your horse and fight me like you would any other enemy. I would like to see your fighting style, after all."

Semak was in disbelief. "But…but…the army," he found himself saying as if the army was not under Ganondorf's control.

"Remember, the army is mine. I have ordered them to stop." Ganondorf dismounted his horse. "Now please, dismount and let us do battle the proper way."

"Do...do you mean to kill me?" Semak asked, his voice frail.

Ganondorf shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. Maybe not. It depends on how impressed I am with you. Now, can you please prove to me that you are physically able to dismount your horse? I am starting to think you are glued to the saddle." He chuckled at his own joke, causing Semak to wince.

Semak dismounted his horse, finally, trying to keep his composure. He drew his sword and held it with both hands out in front of him, while Ganondorf materialized his out of seemingly thin air.

As the sword solidified, Semak felt a shiver descend his spine. That was it. That was the Anti-Master Sword. The sword whose touch could either bring ultimate power or ultimate death. It was serrated and black, with a long, wide blade, perfectly crafted. Its flawless surface did not reflect the sun, but rather seemed to absorb its pale light. It had an upside-down Triforce emblazoned upon it, and the top, now the bottom, of the triangle pointed straight at a tiny red gem.

"This is a weapon I found a while ago," Ganondorf said casually. Despite the conversational tone, Semak did not let his guard down. He stayed in his place, gripping his sword tightly. He could feel the sweat accumulating in the palms of his hands. Ganondorf continued. "I'd rather not say where I got it, but I can say that it is a finely crafted blade. Some call it evil. I say the evil within a blade is determined by the heart of the wielder."

"Many say you are evil," Semak said with as much tact as he could muster.

Ganondorf laughed heartily. "Many? Who is this 'many' you speak of? It is all a matter of perspective, I say. My intentions are good. It's just that 'many' don't understand my methods."

"And what are your methods?" Semak asked.

Ganondorf paused and cocked his head, looking at the sky as if he had spotted an interesting bird. "On second thought, let's not do battle. You and I have a lot to talk about." Ganondorf stored his sword in whatever metaphysical realm from which he had retrieved it before sitting cross-legged on the sand. He patted the ground beside him. Night was starting to fall. "Come," he said. "Don't worry about my army or your generals. They won't be bothering us for a while."

Semak grimaced, but he sheathed his sword and sat down anyway. He had no idea what to expect.


	50. Alliance

Chapter 50: Alliance

"Shall we stop for the night? It's getting quite dark," Ralis commented.

"But we're so close!" Zelda protested. "I bet if those mountains were gone, we could see Kakiriko Village!"

"We could see a lot of things if 'those mountains' were gone," Link mumbled, his head downturned. Zelda looked at him curiously. This was the longest sentence he had procured from his mouth in a long while, though still cryptic. Ever since the death of Dark Link, he had been awfully quiet. Poor guy, Zelda thought. He was thrust out of his peaceful world into this world of war and duty. From the moment Zelda met him, she had been secretly attracted to him, and she could only wonder if he felt the same way. She wouldn't dare ask at a time like this. He wouldn't even accept consolation. Also, the shock of finding out the true identity of his father probably didn't help anything. If only Zelda could see what was going on in Link's mind.

"Well I don't see our animals, not that I expected to." Ralis said.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked.

"Our animals. We left them here. They're gone."

Zelda looked around her and realized that this was indeed the place where they had left their animals. She could see the volcano from here, as well as the narrow passage where she and Ralis had burned away the brambles. "You're right. It's a shame, but we can't let that impede our progress."

"How about sleep? Can we let that impede our progress? I don't think I can walk much more. I'm not made for land."

"We've been stopping at all the rivers we can find."

"I know, but rivers are still rare around here. And still, walking is much more difficult than swimming."

"Alright, I suppose we can sleep here," Zelda said.

"Thanks," Ralis said, dropping to the ground and nodding off immediately.

"He wasn't lying when he said he was tired," Zelda said.

"Mm-hm," Link agreed, deep in thought.

Zelda glanced at him. He was staring west at the setting sun, gazing in the direction of his home. Slowly, as the sun melted between two mountains, stars came into view and let their light fall on Link's contemplative face. Slowly, Zelda inched toward him, wanting to be by his side. She sat next to him and placed her arm about his shoulders, pulling herself close to him. To her delight, he did the same for her. "I'm glad you're here, Zelda," he said under his breath. "I'm glad to know I'm not alone in this journey."

Zelda didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything. She merely leaned her head on his shoulder.

They sat in silence like that for a while until the moon was bright in the sky. Zelda felt her eyes begin to close, and she let them. What better way was there to fall asleep than this? Suddenly, though, before she could, Link's voice broke the silence.

"Zelda, how would you like to live with me in the village, when this is all over?" he asked.

Zelda sighed. "I would love to. Trust me; I would love to with all my heart. But I have politics to attend to. I…I…" She felt a lump rise in her throat. "Why did I have to be born into a family ensnared by the burden of a kingdom?"

Link sighed. "I can't answer that. I suppose it was just the will of the goddesses."

"Then the goddesses are cruel."

"Maybe they are."

Zelda thought for a moment. "I guess the goddesses really had no choice but to be cruel in one way or another. Righteous rulers often don't desire power, so the throne becomes a burden to them and they suffer. Tyrannical rulers desire power, but under their reign the people suffer."

"It's no wonder the goddesses chose you to bear the Triforce of Wisdom."

"Thanks," she said, a small smile spreading across her face. Becoming sleepy, she laid down upon her back, resting her head in Link's lap. The pale moonlight reflected off the smooth skin of Link's face and twinkled in his eyes, giving him a surreal look. Link looked down at her and smiled weakly. She felt something ticklish on her scalp, and she realized that Link was running his hands through her hair. She calmly allowed her eyes to close, enjoying Link's gentle touch. Just before falling asleep, Zelda let her eyes flutter open one more time just in time to see Link lay a soft kiss upon her forehead. Then she drifted off into the mysterious land of dreams.

Link gazed at the sleeping girl. She was lovely. That had been the first thing he had noticed about her. And it wasn't just loveliness of appearance, but rather an aura of kindness and sweetness and intelligence that seemed to surround Zelda. And Link knew in his heart, though he and Zelda had only known each other for a little over a month, that he loved her.

Just then, a small figure slinked out of the darkness. Red eyes and pale skin were visible under the moonlight. "I've been looking for you for a long time," a voice crooned.

"Ahriman," Link growled, clenching his fists. Silently, he drew his sword and leaped at the goddess, careful not to wake Zelda. "You'll pay for what you've done!" he said in a hostile tone.

She laughed, drawing a small dagger and deflecting Link's blade effortlessly. "And what have I done?" she asked.

"You've killed Dark Link."

"No, it was your Zora friend who killed him."

"No, you did. You killed him with your lies!"

"Words cannot kill. Only blades can do that."

"And you lie again."

"Link, you misunderstand. It is not the methods that matter, but the means. I want Ganondorf dead as much as you do."

"Only because you want the Triforce of Power."

Ahriman laughed again. "Well, aren't you thick-headed? Can't you just listen to me? Hear my case?"

"I've heard it and I'm done with it." Link slashed at Ahriman again, only to have his blade magically lifted out of his hand and thrown yards away.

"Now maybe we can talk rationally, now that that weapon is out of your reach. Don't try to fetch it, or you get this," she threatened, igniting a small flame over the palm of her hand.

"Fine, I'll listen to you. Just make your case quick," Link said.

"Thank you," Ahriman said. "So, as I was saying, we're on the same side. We're both enemies of Ganondorf. If he kills you and Zelda, he will have the entire Triforce. He will store it away in that stupid sword of his and he will have ultimate power, right?"

"Right. And you want to stop him so you can have the Triforce for yourself, I'm assuming."

"You and your assumptions! I just don't want Ganondorf's hands on it! The methods of my other goddesses take too long. You see, I have a different plan."

"And what is that plan?"

"I'll tell you, if you agree that we will not treat each other with apprehension, but rather as allies, for the time being. So shall we form an alliance? Or shall we waste more valuable lives?"

Link considered for a moment. He remembered the words of Dark Link: _She lies to everybody, and she lies well._ Should he accept the alliance? Or should he decline? On second thought, what choice did he have? After a few seconds of tense silence, Link gave his decision. "I accept."


	51. Deception

Chapter 51: Deception

"Go retrieve your sword, sheath it, and sit down. We might as well make ourselves comfortable here. We will be talking for a long time," Ahriman said, leaping gracefully atop a rock and perching there, patting the ground next to her to signify where Link should sit.

Warily, Link fetched his sword and did as Ahriman asked him to. Why did she want him to grab his sword? Wasn't she the one who wrenched it away from him? "So," he began, "You were going to tell me all about your so called plan to defeat Ganondorf."

"Yes, of course," she said nonchalantly. "You see, while my sisters are convinced that the only way to defeat him is a full-scale war and some ridiculous scheme involving you single-handedly infiltrating a city filled with enemies, I think Ganondorf can be reasoned with. Now have you ever heard of the Goddesses, or the Sages, or anyone decent trying to negotiate with the Gerudo King?"

"Well, no," Link admitted.

"Exactly. It's all brute force with them, and even Nayru, who is supposedly so wise, claims that we cannot have diplomacy with such a villain as Ganondorf."

"I see where you're going with this, but I thought you said you wanted Ganondorf dead as much as I do. You're contradicting yourself."

"I want him dead, that's for certain. But sometimes words and deception are more powerful weapons than those made of steel. You see, I have him convinced I am his servant, but it is only a matter of time before I can stop doing his bidding and steal the Triforce of Power away from him."

"Oh, so you plan to lay your hand upon his sword and obtain the Triforce of Power, so that he cannot use it?"

"Yes, I do indeed. You see, my plan is essentially the same as the goddesses', only faster and easier." She shrugged her shoulders innocently as if she were describing a simple chore, not a quest that determined the future of the world.

"I understand. But you must realize you contradicted yourself a second time."

"Again? How so?"

"Earlier, you told me that words cannot kill, only blades, and by blades I assume you meant everything physical. Now, you are claiming that words and deception can be more powerful weapons than blades. You must understand that I do not trust you, and right now your chances of earning my trust are slim."

For a second it almost seemed to Link as if Ahriman's smug smile had faltered. But soon enough, her confident look was present again, and she simply laughed, as if Link were a child who had said something ignorantly adorable. "I wouldn't expect you to trust me now, after what you've seen of me. I suppose, though, if I want to earn your trust, I had better explain what you so presumptuously called a contradiction."

"You had better."

"Alright then. You see, you are only looking at my words on the surface level of their true meaning. Do you really think that the only use for a weapon is to kill? No, a weapon is anything that grants one power over another, and if you know how to use your words correctly, you can do anything. So, though they cannot kill, words are indeed more powerful than swords."

She had covered her mistake well. She had not done so well, however, that she had averted the careful perceptiveness of Link, and he was now determined to win this verbal battle. "But if words can have such power, cannot they have power over the sword? Or rather over the mind of the weilder of the sword? Words can kill, for if used correctly, they can control thousands of swords."

Ahriman broke into a broad smile. "You know what? I like you. You're a thinker. You know of what you speak. If I had the choice of distributing the Triforce, you would get both Wisdom and Courage."

Link found himself oddly flattered. "You would?" he asked.

"Yes, but unfortunately that choice isn't up to me."

"What about Zelda? Is she not worthy to bear the Triforce of Wisdom?"

"I do not know enough about your little sweetheart here to make such judgements."

"She's not my little sweetheart!"

"That's what it looked like!"

"Why do you care?" Link asked through clenched teeth.

"Fine, if you're so inclined to avoid the subject, I'm sorry." Ahriman said.

"You'd better be sorry, for a lot of things," Link told her, though he noticed he felt only a fraction of the anger he felt before.

"So, after that little dispute, let's get back to my plan. Let me ask you something hypothetically here. Supposing you didn't know me as the goddess of evil and I was just another human being, would you approve of my plot to thwart Ganondorf?" She cocked her head to one side and looked at him expectantly.

"Yes, I would," Link said. "However, as things are right now, I cannot trust you. You can't expect me to forgive you for what you did to Dark Link."

"He did it to me first!"

"But you didn't have to lie about him being sided with you!"

"Would you rather I had killed him?" Link could actually sense Ahriman losing her composure. He decided not to push the point, as he wasn't in the mood to deal with an angry goddess at the moment.

"No, I guess you did the right thing. But it was still sad how he died all the same."

Ahriman's tense face softened and she nodded forlornly. "I wish I didn't have to do what I did. I didn't want him to die. I just wanted him back."

"Because he was more than just a servant to you, wasn't he?"

She nodded again, silently, avoiding eye contact with Link.

"When you killed all those Gorons…was that Ganondorf's bidding?"

"Yes."

"Then it seems that either your situation is getting out of hand and Ganondorf is starting to control you, or everything you told me is false. Because there's no excuse for the killing of so many."

"That's why I want you involved in this plan."

"What do you mean?"

"Link," Ahriman began solemnly, "I've been assuming the role of someone evil so long that I'm becoming the evil that I'm trying to fight. Every day I become more like Ganondorf. Do you know how many people necromancers have killed under my name? I don't like what I'm turning into…and I need someone to help me escape evil's influence."

"So I'm supposed to accept that your being the goddess of evil and death was all some elaborate ploy to-"

"Link, I need help. Think of the benefit for both of us if we just work together. You have a pure heart, Link, which is something I wish to gain."

Link considered what Ahriman said. Was she finally being honest? Was what she said true? He looked her in the eyes, large maroon eyes that reflected the moon, and he could sense no hint of dishonesty.

"All right. I'll help you. Though I don't know how I can give you a pure heart. That's something you'll have to find for yourself."

"But we can agree that we're working together from now on?"

"Yes, we're working together."

"And we trust each other now?"

"That too."

"Do you think Zelda should know about this agreement?"

"Hmm…I think telling her so suddenly that you're on our side will shock her, after everything that transpired on the volcano. Let's wait for a while."

"Sounds fine with me." Ahriman stood up on the rock and stretched. "Now why don't we get some sleep? I can sleep behind this boulder, just out of sight of the others."

"Sure," Link yawned. He slid off the rock and went back beside Zelda, where he laid down and dropped off into sleep almost instantly. Ahriman watched Link sleep for a while, a mischievous sparkle igniting in her eyes. Then she gracefully leapt behind the rock, and was seen no more that night.


	52. Guardian of Power

**I've been waiting so long to get to this chapter! I wasn't planning on writing two chapters today, but I was so excited I couldn't help myself! Well, here it is. Have fun.**

Chapter 52: Guardian of Power

The desert air at night was cool and tickled Semak's skin, but the sand was still warm from the sun of the previous day. He kneeled with both knees on the sand, so that he appeared relaxed but he could leap to his feet at any minute if it was necessary. Beside him, Ganondorf sat cross-legged and gazed at the stars in the sky, appearing almost meditative. Both their horses stood nearby, seemingly at peace.

Ganondorf was silent, staring at the stars for a while, this time squinting his eyes as if he were studying something far in the distance. Semak tried to judge where Ganondorf was looking, and did the same. After much strain to his eyes, he finally spotted a small silver disk among the stars above the mountains. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's a mirror," Ganondorf replied coolly.

"You'd have to have sharp eyes to see anything in that mirror."

"I do have sharp eyes. But even the sharpest eyes cannot see through mountains. That's why I placed a mirror among the stars, so that I may see beyond the desert into the land of Hyrule."

"So you've been spying on us?"

"Yes. Could you do me a favor? Thank to the architect of Hyrule castle for me."

"Why?"

"The southeast window of the council room has been quite helpful. Even without listening to your petty arguments, just watching them can give me an idea of the political atmosphere, and I find that very useful."

"Oh," Semak said flatly. Ganondorf chuckled at Semak's bewildered response.

"So," Semak began again, "What do you see in the mirror?"

"I see Ahriman. She is talking to Link in a similar manner as I am talking to you."

"Talking about what?"

"Rebellion. Against me. Which is, in fact, part of my plan."

"Rebellion? Is she a servant of yours?"

"Yes."

"What's your plan?"

Ganondorf opened his mouth to answer, but then he closed it, scowled, and shifted uncomfortably. "This shirt is full of sand. Give me a moment to rid myself of it. I advise you do so as well, for the cool air feels good on one's skin." Ganondorf shed his shirt and cape, revealing a toned, muscular body that looked more intimidating bare than clothed. Semak did not do the same, for he much preferred to wear his armor around this man who had been an enemy for so long.

"Now that I'm slightly more comfortable," Ganondorf began again, "let me tell you about my plan. The first step was to gain Ahriman's trust and convince her to help me find the pieces of the Triforce, which I have done. Soon will come the second step, in which Ahriman will end our alliance and engage in open war against me. Dark Link is dead, as I had hoped would happen, so therefore Ahriman will go to Link, who is most similar to her lost lover, and convince him to join her side of the war."

"Link would never join Ahriman," Semak interjected, in defense of his best friend's son. "Link has more strength of will than anybody I know."

"Oh, just wait and see," Ganondorf said. "Ahriman is a manipulator and she can get anyone to do just about anything she wants. In fact, it seems that Link and Ahriman are peacefully conversing at this very moment, according to the mirror."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Link will soon be serving Ahriman, and Zelda, when she finds out, will try and stop him. But by then the influence of Ahriman will be too strong in Link, and she will only be sucked into the whole ploy along with him. If Ahriman has both Link and Zelda, everything will work out in my favor."

"How so?"

"Because somewhere down the lines, Ahriman will make a mistake and Link will feel completely betrayed. Then, he, along with Zelda, will turn to me and join the other side of the war."

"I don't think so. He'll probably come to his senses and rejoin Hyrule."

"Actually, there you are mistaken."

"But you are already an enemy in his mind. He would never join you. I'm sorry, but with all due respect, you are underestimating Link and his loyalty to his friends." Semak felt that when Ganondorf was insulting Link in this subtle manner, he was insulting all the people of Hyrule, and Semak did not like it at all.

"Do not take my predictions of Link's actions personally. They are simply objective. When I say you are mistaken, I do so for two reasons. One, Link is not one to judge based merely on the words of others. He has an open mind and a perceptive soul, which, in any other case, would be a compliment. But in this time, as I said earlier, it is merely an objective observation. Now, the second reason why Link will not rejoin Hyrule is…there won't be a Hyrule."

"So you think your Lizalfos will overrun the nation?"

"No, my army is weaker than I let on. In the state it is now, there is no chance it will overwhelm Hyrule's vast army."

Semak had never seen a ruler act like this ever before, openly admitting that his army could not crush the armies of his opponents. "Then how do you plan to conquer Hyrule?"

"Hyrule will conquer itself. Ever since I sent Rhatnol in to stir things up, your country has been in a state of political upheaval. I should thank you for being such a wise and benevolent leader, because your people's complete trust toward you made it all the more chaotic when you left in response to that letter. Now that you are gone, they will never trust their government again. Even now, cities are gathering their militias to revolt against Vothur, who I must inform you is completely lost on the throne."

Ganondorf gave a small smile of mock sympathy in response to Semak's look of utter shock. "So…Rhatnol was on your side the entire time?" Semak managed to ask weakly.

"He was."

"And that letter was from you, too?"

"No, it was from Nabooru."

"So Nabooru is on your side after all, like Rhatnol?"

"No, Nabooru is a Sage, and she would never join me. Her advisors are mine, though. I merely set her up, and she wrote and sent the letter to you in exactly the manner I wanted. Now, thanks to Rhatnol, Nabooru, and just about everyone else, we've got a war on our hands; one that I will intentionally lose."

"Why would you purposefully lose the war?" Once again, Semak was surprised by Ganondorf. It would be no surprise when Semak was surprised yet another time.

"To appear weak and helpless."

This time, Semak was beyond surprised. "Why?" was all he could manage to say.

"Because the more helpless I appear, Link and Zelda will feel equally helpless. That's when they will realize that among the three of us, we have a tool of ultimate power, namely, the Triforce. They will beg me to help them complete the Triforce, which I will deny several times just to convince them of how reluctant I am to use such a potent weapon. Finally, I will agree, but I will carry my sword into the room, carefully concealed under my cape. Then, the moment they release their pieces of the Triforce, I will slay them and claim it in its entirety. Once I am done, I will smite Ahriman down with ease and become the surpreme ruler of all the world."

Semak was horrified. "You told me you were well intentioned."

"Oh, but I am," Ganondorf said with a clever smile. "Though many sacrifices must be made, I am doing this for the protection of the world."

"From whom?" Semak shot back heatedly. "The only ones the world needs protection against are you and Ahriman!"

"Have you ever considered the goddesses? They have too much power. With the Triforce, as well as millions of subjects, I will lead a rebellion that will wipe out the goddesses, and their magic will rain down upon the masses. Then everyone will have the abilities of a god, and I will be a hero among them for leading this long-awaited revolt." Then a strange gleam could be seen in Ganondorf's eye, a glimmering sparkle that, someday, would grow to the size of the sun. "But I will keep the Triforce for myself. I will be a Guardian of Power." He clenched his fist, staring into the distance with his sparkling eyes. The earth seeming to tremble around him.

But Ganondorf's reverie came to an end as Semak revealed, for the first time, a knife that he had been concealing under his armor ever since the conversation had started. Ganondorf, whose defenses were down for just that tiny morsel of a second as he dreamed of the rebellion to come, could only look in horror at the blade that descended upon him. He scrambled to move, to place his arms above his head, but it was too late. Semak brought the knife down upon his neck and let loose a torrent of blood as the Gerudo King let forth a silent scream. His eyes rolled back in his head, his body went limp, and he fell backward, his muscular body shining bright under the light of the moon.

But that was not the end of dangers. Something in the air flickered, and an invisible shield that had been keeping out the Lizalfos gave way. Their harsh voices rang out through the night and they charged in, intent on killing whomever they may encounter; that is, besides their own master, of course. But as Semak and Ganondorf came into view, they were shocked and bewildered to see the body of their leader slain on the ground, so much that the whole lot of them stopped dead in their tracks. Semak scanned the silent crowd once. Never before had he seen a mob of Lizalfos so silent. Then, without a word, he mounted his horse and made haste.

What Semak did know was that Ganondorf was finally dead. What Semak didn't know was that Ganondorf could reincarnate, just like Link and Zelda. But unlike the two other bearers of the Triforce, he would retain all the memories of his previous life, and he would return in a form more powerful than anyone alive, besides the goddesses, had ever seen before. By slaying Ganondorf, Semak had only made things worse.


	53. Return to Kakiriko

Chapter 53: Return to Kakiriko

_Link, listen to me! You can't trust Ahriman!_ The voice of Saria kept coming, as it had been for the last three hours. Link tried to assuage her worries.

_Give her a chance,_ he said, through his mind. He found that talking to Saria was almost like talking to Dark Link, except that he couldn't access her thoughts directly. They had to communicate through words. _She's like Dark Link. You're right, she's evil, but she can be redeemed._

_But Link, she's lying! Remember Dark Link's dying words? She can't be trusted. You should know this._

_ When I first met Dark Link, I didn't think I could trust him, either. But he died a hero, even if he was possessed by Ahriman in his final hours. I think Ahriman is the same way._

_What makes you think you, a mere mortal, hero or not, can turn a goddess from her evil ways?_

_ She wants to turn._

_ That's what she told you, you don't know it's true. I admire your merciful nature, but you can't let that override your precautions. Use your head instead of your heart this time. She will divert you from your quest of defeating Ganondorf._

_ She wants Ganondorf dead, too._

_ True, she may help you reach your goal, but do you really want to become her slave in the process?_

_ No, I will never be her slave. But if she speaks the truth, I will be her friend._

_ Link, listen. You can't. Continue the quest as we told you too, and don't let Ahriman get in the way._

Link saw Kakiriko village just a short distance ahead. Zelda and Ralis were far ahead of him, and they were already being greeted by Ralis's platoon of Zoras who had already returned. He ran ahead to join them.

_Saria, sorry, but I have to go. I'm almost in Kakiriko Village._

_ Then I'll be seeing you in a while._

_ What do you mean?_ Link stopped in his tracks.

_I saw everything that happened last night. I sped to Kakiriko Village on horseback as soon as I could. I figured that if I made great haste, I could get here about the time you arrived. I was successful, and now I am waiting with your father and the others from your village in the inn. Find me._ After that, Saria was silent. Link turned and glanced about him. He spotted Ahriman crouched behind a nearby building, beckoning. Making sure the others couldn't see him, Link went to talk to her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Were you talking to Saria?"

"Yes."

"I don't trust her. Stop talking to her." Her tone was harsh and serious.

"You can't ask me to do that. I know she doesn't like you, but honestly, she has good reason not to. I'm sure that, in time, you can gain her trust. You just have to prove your good intentions, that's all."

"The Sages are holding you back. They seem to think you can just sneak in and steal the Triforce off this sword, but it doesn't work like that. Their power is unmatched by any but goddesses, like me, and Ganondorf."

"Then we need to convince them to cooperate with us. We can't dismiss them."

Just then, Link heard Zelda's voice calling. "Link!" she called.

"Zelda's looking for me. I'd better go," Link said, turning away from Ahriman.

"Wait!" she pleaded, but he was already gone. It seemed to him he had to choose between Ahriman and everyone else. Ahriman's plan seemed more likely to work, as she had Ganondorf convinced he was on her side and could easily get a hold of the sword, but everyone he already knew and trusted were on the side of the other goddesses. It seemed that this was a three-way war between Gandondorf, Ahriman, and the rest of the goddesses, and he and Zelda were stuck in the center of it all.

Link's thought process was broken when he came face to face with Zelda. She smiled at him, her eyes shining as she remembered the night before. "Hi Link," she said, almost nervously.

"Hi Zelda," he said. He found it hard to look Zelda in the eyes, as he felt guilty for befriending Ahriman. Unfortunately, she noticed this and her smile sank into a worried frown.

"Link, what's going on?"

"Oh, I'm just preoccupied."

She took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry about Dark Link, I really am."

"It's not just that, it's—"

"Your father?"

"Yeah," Link lied.

"I understand. So go talk to him."

"I will," Link said, but he didn't want to. He knew that before he talked to Rayand, he had to face Saria first. How could he ever get her to understand that Ahriman was not as evil as everyone assumed her to be? However, he knew it had to be done. So he went.

Link felt he was walking through a shattered remnant of a nightmare as he made his way through the inn corridor. This was the last place he had been before Dark Link had stolen him away. He could imagine Dark Link, still under the alias of Nimoran, striding down this corridor in his black cloak, opening the door to Link's room, and…how had he murdered Ruto and Navi? He had simply said that he had murdered them, but he hadn't specified his methods. The bodies, as he had heard, were without any physical blemish, and were still being examined by Kakiriko's physicians for any hint of physical dysfunction. So far, nothing had been found.

Putting these thoughts behind him as he reached the room where Rayand, Dysor, and Aola were staying, Link tentatively knocked on the door. Of course, it was Saria who answered it. "Hello Link," she said in a fairly light tone, but with a face as serious as one dreading death.

"Hi," Link said back.

"I know your reasons for accepting Ahriman's alliance were sprouted from nothing but mercy, but this doesn't change the fact that she is a menace to Hyrule and all the world."

"You're making assumptions. Give her the opportunity to change."

"Keep in mind that she is a goddess. She has existed for millennia and she has had the opportunity to change plenty of times."

"She's right, Link," Rayand said from behind Saria. Link noticed that he, Dysor and Aola had been listening the whole time. "She is evil, and it is most likely that she'll stay that way. And she is so rooted in evil that you can't do anything about it."

"Then who can?" Link asked. "If she is so rooted in evil, I consider this all the more reason to help her escape it."

"But first she must decide for herself that she wants to escape it," Saria said.

"But she has! She told me herself, and though that doesn't mean anything to you, I was there, and I saw her face, and I believe that for the first time in her life she was being honest."

"Link," Aola said quietly, "I know I don't really know what's going on here, but I must advise you to listen to Saria. Remember the goddess of death that Hyrule has known and feared for so long? Remember the necromancers? Remember Bindu? That's who you're dealing with here, the one who influenced those people to go down such an evil road."

"I agree," Dysor said. "I mean, come on, Link, you never were gullible and honestly, this is ridiculous. What did Ahriman have to tell you to make you so determined to defend her?"

"She told me she wanted to give up her evil ways. And no matter how evil those ways are, I think that she deserves a chance, like everybody does, to quit. And I will not leave her alone in that endeavor, but rather be a friend to her. If she is rejected by everybody, then that will only increase her resentment and send her further into turmoil."

Saria looked at him curiously. "Your heart is kind and your mind is keen, but your experience is limited."

"Really, Link, you should listen to us. We know what we're talking about, and you should trust me anyway, me being your father…and yourself," Rayand said, causing Dysor and Aola to cause confused glances at him.

"Actually," Saria began, "Perhaps the best way to do this would be to let Link discover on his own Ahriman's true nature. Leave him alone with Ahriman enough and he'll discover that she cannot be reasoned with."

"Either that or he ends up dead," Aola said. "I think we've got to keep him here until he thinks logically."

Link sighed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I want to talk to my father, alone, because I just recently found out that he is a previous incarnation of me." Dysor and Aola gasped, but Saria just gave Link a wan smile and patted his arm.

"I was wondering when you'd figure that out," she said. "Come on, Dysor, Aola, let's leave Link and Rayand to themselves for a minute. I'm sure Rayand has a lot to tell Link." With that, the others left the room.

"Link, take a seat on the bed," Rayand began. "I need to tell you about my days…as the Hero of Twilight."


	54. The Hero of Twilight

Chapter 54: The Hero of Twilight

Link sat on the bed and waited for his father to speak. Rayand was quiet for a long time. He merely sat on the mattress with a pensive countenance, seemingly collecting his thoughts. Outside, through the window, Link could see that the day was nearly done. The sun had already disappeared behind the mountains to the west, so that the sky and the room were filled with a soft periwinkle color that appears briefly just before the stars begin to show themselves.

Finally, Rayand spoke. "It was such a long time ago. Hyrule was different back then, smaller." He closed his eyes. "I lived in a discreet corner of the nation, in Ordon Village. It was quite similar to the village where you were born, actually."

"And this was when you were about my age?" Link asked.

"Yes. But as incongruent as this may seem, my days in Ordon Village are about four hundred years past." Link let his jaw hang open. "Don't worry, I'll explain later. But for now, you need to know about my quest. As always, I was matched against Ganondorf, although I didn't know it at the time. He was working through a servant by the name of Zant, king of a parallel realm to ours known as the Twilight realm. Zant sent his minions for me, and I was captured and taken away to the dungeons of Hyrule Castle, which was, at the time, overtaken by the beasts of Twilight. You see, when this parallel dimension enters this land of our own, living spirits are all turned to ghosts, powerless to do anything. Hyrule had no way of fighting the monsters. But anyway, back to the subject of my capture. The moment the monsters touched me, I became a blue-eyed wolf for no apparent reason, and I was completely lost in that body. I didn't know what to do, so I sat in the dungeon…and passively fretted."

"Well, how did you get out?"

"I didn't escape by myself. For quite a while, I simply stayed there, hopeless. My only solace was sleep. I was not only fearing for my life, but for my friends back in Ordon, a small boy named Colin and a girl of my own age named Ilia, who had been captured as well. I must honesly say that, despite the numerous tribulations I have faced since, that was the darkest time in the entire spectrum of my experience. Imagine yourself alone, in a dark dungeon, in a body you don't understand, chained to the floor, no way to escape…" Rayand opened his eyes, and thin streams of water gushed from them. "But then…but then I was rescued."

"By whom?"

"Her name was Midna. She appeared to me in the form of a devious imp, whose eyes were full of fire and mirth like I had never seen before. I didn't like her at the time, for she was condescending, pretentious, and not to mention…a little inconsiderate of my personal space." Rayand actually chuckled, before sighing and returning to his contemplative attitude. "But she freed me from my bonds, and therefore I had no choice but to do what she said. She guided me out of the dungeons, where I first witnessed the dreadful shade that had settled over the world. I was horrified. But I did what Midna said, and she led me to the tower of none other than princess Zelda herself."

" Really? But she belonged to a different generation, right?"

"Of course. And I was just as enamored with her as you are."

"I never said I was enamored with Zelda."

"The way your interest suddenly sparked when I mentioned Zelda gives everything away, you do realize."

Link blushed as his father gave him a clever smile. "Yeah, I guess so."

"So tell me, what window of opportunity did you find to pursue your own romantic adventures without the interference of Ralis?"

"Can you just continue with your story?"

Rayand laughed. "Sure. But don't expect me to let this go. This is your first real romance after all, not counting those petty attempts at love that both you and Dysor tried with Aola."

Link couldn't help but smile. "The story, Dad. The story."

"Right," Rayand said as if he had forgotten, though he obviously hadn't. "So Zelda informed me of the sorry situation of Hyrule, and the brutal and efficient way Zant had taken the land for himself. Then she sent me off with Midna to save the entire world from being consumed by this mysterious, alien, and seemingly evil realm that had entered our own. As you can probably assume, I was under a lot of stress at the time. But with the help of Midna, I set out on my quest, I discovered how Ganondorf had been manipulating events from behind the scenes, and I slew him with the Master Sword. It would take weeks to narrate all of the events that happened between my escape and the temporary death of Ganondorf, but it was much like your quest. I traveled among the regions and races of Hyrule, embarking on adventures and completing tasks much like you are now. But what I remember best is my growing relationship with Midna."

"The pretentious imp you mentioned earlier?"

"Yes…she was not as cold hearted as I thought. She was, she told me, a princess of the Twilight realm, doing anything she could to save her people from the Usurper King, Zant. After the icy barrier between her, a being of Twilight, and me, a being of light, had melted, she showed me her heart and I showed her mine. She became my dearest and closest friend. But at the end of the grand journey," and at this Rayand's face darkened, "she had to leave me forever."

"Why?"

"Because she was the Twilight Princess, after all, and she had to tend to her people. She returned to her dimension through a portal called the Mirror of Twilight, and she broke it as she left to avoid any further conflict between our two worlds. But as she shattered the mirror, she also shattered my heart. I was devastated." Tears now streamed freely down Rayand's face, and he struggled to speak between sobs. "I tried to return to Ordon Village, but I couldn't…after everything that had happened…it was impossible. I set off, abandoning everyone I ever knew, Ilia, Colin, everyone. I sought adventure, more action to fill the empty space in my soul, but found only a dull and barren land without Midna. I was lost, just as lost as I was during my mission for Hyrule. Eventually, after years of wandering, I returned to Ordon one last time to try and make a life there. I settled down and married Ilia and started a family. We lived happily together, but at nights I dreamt of Midna, the friend I had lost. We grew old. Then, one day, she died and all my children moved out to the more populated regions of Hyrule, shattering my heart once more, the heart that had taken years to mend after Midna abandoned me. At that time, I realized there were only two people left in Ordon Village, namely Colin and me. The rest had left or passed away."

For a moment it seemed as if Rayand had stopped. Link was dumbstruck by this emotional display by his father. He had no idea Rayand harbored this kind of tragedy from his past. But he was still confused how, if Rayand was old at the time, he could barely be entering his forties now, or how he could have lived for so long in the first place. "So what did you do?" he asked, hoping for answers.

"I left again upon the back of Epona, and I rode far away, beyond the borders of Hyrule, through the desert, over sands and through ruins as far as I possibly could. I rode until Epona wouldn't run any more, and then I went on foot. I lived off the small lizards and insects that reside in the desert, as well as the water of an occasional oasis that I happened to pass by. I ran until I reached the edge of the continent, where the sand met endless water. Then I swam, for wherever there is one ocean, there must be two shores. Inevitably, I died. But then, with no explanation, I was revived and I continued on as if my death had never occurred. Thinking that, if I was revived in this manner, it must be the doing of the goddesses and that the purpose in my life had not yet ended. So I continued across the ocean with renewed vigor, tireless, not even eating now. But somehow I kept going. Eventually, I did reach land."

Link leaned in and listened with renewed interest. What world could possibly lie at the other side of this endless body of water? It seemed to him this last adventure of his father's had transcended beyond a mere physical journey and become a metaphysical search for his father's final calling.

"What I found was a forest, in the center of which stood a giant statue of an angel, whom I later discovered was the goddess Hylia. There was a temple there, too, which contained a great tree. I ate a single fruit off this tree, and I instantly felt reinvigorated, free from the bodily pains that had plagued me after my great swim. I also noticed a hole in the base of the statue of the angel, but I didn't enter, for I felt like there was still something to be accomplished before that place was explored. Where I got this strange premonition, I know not. But I lived in the temple for a while, an old hermit untouched by another sentient being for weeks. One day, though, something mysterious happened. In the side of the great tree there appeared a mirror. And when I gazed into it I found that I looked significantly younger. Indeed, I was aging backwards."

Link was stunned. The story here was becoming rather haunting. He somehow had a feeling that, by the end of his life, he would be doing the same, and he would find this mysterious statue and temple. "So what happened then?"

"Deciding that my life was far from over, I set out for more discoveries. What I found, I will keep secret from everybody for now, even you. But indeed I did age backwards, and when I was in the weak body of a newborn baby I began to age forwards again. And in my fourth lifetime, which, like the second, was inverted, I built a boat and loaded it with sustenance enough to bear me across the ocean. Then I headed back to Hyrule, where I began to age forwards again. I married Leali, who gave birth to you, and here we are now. That is the end of my story."

"It's quite a lot to process."

"Indeed it is. Now go out with the knowledge I have bestowed upon you, and continue on your quest. And mark my words, Ahriman is not to be trusted."

"It is only right to give her a chance, but I will heed your warning and use caution."

"To ally with her is not cautious. But go now. Saria recently told me that Ralis is at the village morgue with the body of his sister, and he wants to tell both you and Zelda in person that he has made a very important decision."

"I suppose I should not keep him waiting, then. I didn't know you could talk to Saria, too."

"I can talk to all the sages. It's an ability granted to me by the goddesses. Now go see Ralis. This is an issue of utmost importance."

Link obeyed by standing up from the bed and starting toward the door. He had his hand on the knob when Rayand spoke once more. "Wait! I have one more thing to tell you!"

"Yes?"

"There is a second Mirror of Twilight. I probably shouldn't really be telling you this, because it would be very dangerous to reestablish connections between our worlds, but it was the one that appeared on the tree. I carried it back with me, and hid it in a cave not far off from our village in Faron Woods. Just follow the path of stones carved with a small symbol of the Triforce in them. The symbols are really quite discreet, so it might take some work to locate the path itself…but if you do go back to the village, and you can find the cave, please, please inspect the Mirror for yourself and see if there is a way to activate it. I would thank you eternally if I could see Midna again."

"I will," Link said solemnly. Then he left.


	55. Ralis's Sacrifice

**Writer's block sucks. Enough said.**

Chapter 55: Ralis's Sacrifice

Link entered the mourge. It was cold inside, because it had stone walls as opposed to the wooden ones of which the rest of Kakiriko Village was comprised, and it smelled horribly of decaying flesh. Link buried his nose in the crook of his elbow and stepped forward into the dark room, illuminated only by faint candles. To his surprise, he found Saria. "I know you are not a child," Link began, "but I must mention that it is quite unnerving to see such a childlike figure in such a gruesome place."

"I couldn't agree more. I don't belong here. But Ralis is in unbearable pain over the death of his sister, and I had to take him to her body in order to fulfill the offer that I made him."

It disturbed Link how Saria avoided the subject of what exactly the offer entailed. "What offer?"

Saria looked grave. "It is an offer that I would never usually make. But Ralis's love for his sister is so great I felt that to stand idle when he is in such sorrow, and to have the power to end his sorrow, would be a crime."

Link felt an icy feeling enter his entire body, as if the cold of the musty air had seeped inside of him. Looking at Saria's solemn face, he knew exactly what she meant by ending his sorrow. "You mean sacrificing his life to revive Ruto?"

She nodded. With that nod, a thousand thoughts swarmed his mind. Navi…Dark Link…Bindu…even his mother could be revived by the same method, if there was a sacrifice.

"Link, you must keep something in mind," she said, touching his arm lightly, looking up at him with almost pleading eyes. "This is a dangerous act of magic. It is not dangerous in the physical sense, but dangerous because it unravels the fabric of the universe itself and puts it back together again, not always perfectly. The goddesses themselves are afraid to use this kind of magic. Please understand, this cannot use this as a method of bringing back all the loved ones you ever lost."

It was then that something occurred to Link, about him and Zelda and Ganondorf and their continuous reincarnations. "If bringing someone back from the dead is so dangerous, and if we three bearers of the Triforce were revived from death so many times, then how is it that there hasn't been a glitch yet?"

"Oh, Link, if the very stream of space and time were to disappear, how would you know that it had?"

It took a while for Link to process what Saria said. "You mean…"

"Yes, I do."

"How so?"

"It would take too long to explain. We have to get to Ralis, who's waiting for us at Ruto's body. But I will give you a hint. Time is not linear."

With that, Saria turned and walked through a forbidding stone archway, through which Link could see many silhouettes of covered bodies. His mind was swimming with questions. What was it that kept the reincarnations going? Was it the goddesses? The Triforce itself? And even more mysterious than that was the fact that it required a sacrifice to resurrect Ruto, which led Link to believe that there was something being sacrificed with every reincarnation of the Triforce bearers. But what was this? With that disturbing thought, Link made his way into the adjacent room.

There he found Ralis standing, silent and still as a statue, gray in the eerie light, holding the hand of Ruto. He looked majestic, even beautiful, his moist Zora skin glistening, reflecting the aura of the candles. He began to speak.

"I did it for my sister," he began. "I killed Dark Link for her. For vengeance. But, despite my delusions, that did nothing to ease the pain. Vengeance only aggravated it. The only way I can make my sadness subside is by bringing my sister back into this world. And if I must die in the process of doing that, well then, so be it." With that, he nodded to Saria, who closed her eyes.

Nothing happened for a while. Saria stood unmoving. Ralis turned one last time to make eye contact with Link. He mouthed the words, "I'm sorry," but no sound came out.

Link smiled weakly. Slowly, deliberately, kindly, he mouthed the words, "I forgive you." The look of relief on Ralis's face was comforting to Link. At least Ralis will die happy, he thought.

Then, all the candles in the room went out at once. Link felt the ground leave his feet. His stomach churned as he lost all sense of direction and gravity. His ears filled with an unbearable roaring. His head ached, and he felt nauseated as his extremeties went numb. I'm dying, he thought, though he knew Ralis was the only one dying in the room. Just as Link thought the sensations couldn't get any worse, he felt as if he was being stretched thin, thin and tall. It was a strange sensation, feeling his feet so far from his head.

All at once, everything went back to normal. Link felt his feet on the ground and his body parts proportional, though he still felt quite disoriented. "Is it over?" he croaked.

"Yes, it's over," Saria said comfortingly. Link heard a snap and saw a bright spark of light, expanding to a shimmering green flame over Saria's hand. Her face was gostly white in the light, exquisitely smooth and still like porcelain. "Ralis is dead. Ruto is alive."

Link heard a violent rush of air. He snapped his head around to see the vague outline, a mere shadow among shadows, of Ruto jolting upright. There was coughing and sputtering, as well as noises Link had never guessed a human or a Zora could make. Ruto's voice cracked forward from a throat that had been still for weeks. "Where am I?"

Nobody wanted to answer.

"Where am I?"

Link glanced at Saria, who glanced back at him. Link opened his mouth to speak. "You're in a morgue."

"Is that you, Link? Oh, Link, why am I here? Why?"

Saria gave Link a sympathetic look before turning to Ruto. "Everything will be explained to you, in time."

"Explain it to me now! I'm panicking here!"

Link sighed forlornly. "Ruto, what was the last thing you remember?"

She was silent for a moment before answering. "I was guarding the door to the room at the inn, and you were sleeping, and…then the world turned all hazy. I saw myself lying on the ground, and then from somewhere there came this golden light and when I turned around there was this gold mask hovering…with rays of light radiating from it. But they were solid. Like tentacles. After that I don't remember much…I ran away as fast as I could, and hid. Somewhere. I don't remember where. And now I'm here."

Saria whispered to Link, "It seems she only reached the first realm of the afterlife. If she had reached the second, she would have been lost to us forever."

Link had no idea what to make of this. He remembered the words of Dark Link: _The only absolutes in the universe are life and death._ "You were mistaken, Dark Link," Link said under his breath. Suddenly, Ruto gasped.

"Dark Link! I remember more now! After the mask found my hiding place, which still escapes me, I met a boy who looked like Link, but he had black clothes and red eyes. He looked rather mournful. He had sort of a transluscent black cloak with him, and he beckoned to me, even as I was being chased by this…mask. I went to him and he asked me, 'Are you ready to die?' I said 'No, I have a brother and a…a love waiting for me somewhere."

"And who was this love of which you spoke?" Link asked.

"You," she said softly. Though Link had not been pleased with Ruto's unwanted admiration before, he did find it sweet that she would think of him even beyond the threshold of death. "Do you still reject me?"

Link thought of Zelda. "Ruto, I can't talk about this right now. You must understand."

"It's Zelda, isn't it? You love Zelda, don't you?"

Saria looked irritated. "Stop it, both of you. You're too young to even understand what love is. Even I don't. Even the goddess Nayru, in all her wisdom, may not understand something so great as love. So put your search for love on hold and focus for a moment. Ruto, what did Dark Link do after you told him that you didn't want to die?"

"He shrouded me in his cloak, and the mask seemed to lose me. It couldn't see the cloak. It just searched with its blank eyes, and after a while floated over us and away. After that he introduced himself as Dark Link. I don't remember any more."

"The realm in which you were chased by a mask was the first realm of the afterlife. That mask was an angel. If it had caught you, you would have found yourself in the second realm of the afterlife, a more permanent realm. What dwells there, I don't know."

Ruto let out a short yelp. "I…died?"

"You died."

"Who killed me?"

"The same boy who saved you."

Ruto was silent. Saria said, "Link, you can leave if you like. I need to catch Ruto up on the events since she was killed. Unless you want to explain them."

"No, no, go ahead. If you ask me, there's too much to tell."

"All right. Then go inform the others of what happened here." Link felt the weight of the world fall on his shoulders. That, too, seemed an impossible task. And this led him to think, how would he explain this when the rest of the Zoras arrived?

Even so, he turned and headed toward the exit, trusting his sense of direction in the nearly pitch darkness. He kept walking, slowly, hands outstretched. The door would be there soon. A sliver of light would appear along the bottom of the room, and the top as well, and he would feel for the doorknob, and walk through. However, as he continued forward, he began to realize: he would not reach the door. He was walking along some other corridor. He turned back and walked the other way, this time at a brisker pace. But then he ran into something. "Hello," that particular something said.

"Ahriman," Link whispered, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I'm the goddess of death, and the mourge is a fitting place for me."

"If you want to be accepted by the people of Hyrule, you're going to have to stop dwelling in mourges. Now tell me, why are you really here?"

"You already know. Don't pretend you don't. I'm here because, as the goddess of death, I can feel every life that is snuffed out. And a life was snuffed out just now, just before it was replaced by another. One that, let's say, took leave from the mortal world for a little bit."

"Yes, and do you know who those two souls were?"

"Why, Ralis and Ruto, of course." Suddenly, her tone turned from somewhat bored to mockingly playful. "It looks like Zelda has some competition now, doesn't it?"

"You have a sick sense of humor."

"Maybe I do. But I must honestly say, out of what fragments of a heart I have, that it was a shame Ralis had to die in her stead."

"Would it be better for him to have lived on in utter sorrow and regret? Besides, at least we know there is an afterlife for him. Do you have any control over what goes on in the afterlife?"

"Unfortunately not. I only see death to the extent it reaches in the mortal world. But I do have powers similar to Saria's in revival."

"Oh, really? So you don't only have the power to send people to their death but to bring them back to life as well? I would say to start with all the poor souls whose life energy was sucked out by your necromancers, if sacrifices weren't such a heavy price to pay."

"Sacrifices? When I revive people, I don't require sacrifices."

"You don't?"

"No. I don't see why Saria didn't ask me to do this job. I'm sure she knows of my powers. If she wasn't so reluctant to work with me, Ralis could still be alive right now."

"So, why don't you revive him? If it's so easy, why not bring to life all the people that should never have died in the first place? There has to be a catch. Tell me there's a catch."

"The only catch right now would probably be the sages and the other goddesses, with their firm philosophy of keeping a thick line between life and death. Saria made an exception today, but if we revive any more people and 'risk the unraveling of the fabric of the universe', as she says, she won't be happy with you and even less happy with me. And then you'll be an outcast among all servants of the goddesses. Unless you want the wrath of the deities upon you, I would suggest you not try to talk me into resurrecting anyone else today. Now you may leave the mourge if you like. I don't imagine you enjoy it in here."

"No, I don't." With those final words, Link left to return to the world of the living from the cave of the dead. And this time, he found the door.


	56. Appeasement

**My muse is back...it's a wonderful feeling. I'm pleased to bring you the second chapter I've written this week. This chapter is pretty much a big debate between three Hyrulean politicians, and it does get quite political. So, I'm going to do the movie disclaimer thing and say up front that none of these characters are supposed to resemble real people, living or dead, and that any similarity is purely coincidental. However, if anything here reminds you of a real life situation, I'd be happy to hear your thoughts.**

Chapter 56: Appeasement

Three men were gathered in Hyrule Castle's meeting room, looking at each other with faces grave and tempers hot. Vothur, having been appointed temporary king of Hyrule, sat at the head of the table, while Kibasho, the new general, sat on his right. Eko, a prestigious commander who had previously been in charge of the regiment in Faron Woods and a competitor of Kibasho in the battle for the position of general, sat on his left. "So," Vothur began, "I called this meeting to discuss the volatile state of Hyrule, and what we can do to cool the boiling morale."

There was silence.

"I don't want a civil war to erupt, not when we've also got a war with the Lizalfos on our hands."

Still silence.

Finally, Eko opened his mouth. "It's because Semak left. The people of Hyrule are angry because as soon as they appointed him king, he took off to do negotiations with these mysterious Gerudo people."

Kibasho smirked. "Yes, Eko, we all know why Hyrule is angry, what we need to know is what we can do to fix it," he said condescendingly, obviously enjoying his new position of power.

Once again, there was silence. Still silence. After about thirty more seconds of silence, Vothur cleared his throat. "Not much gets done around here without Semak and Zelda, does it?" he said in a small voice. Having gotten no reply, he mused, "Or maybe it's because there's no Rhatnol to argue with."

"How would we know? We never had to deal with that snake of a king," Eko said. "Now, let's try and think of a way to calm the population of Hyrule."

Once again, silence ensued. Vothur rested his chin on his fist. "Years later, when all this is recorded in the history books, Hyrule will be the prime example of a dysfunctional government."

"Maybe it will," Eko replied.

Kibasho's eyes suddenly lit up as he pounded his fist on the table with an audible thump. "I have an idea!" he proclaimed.

"We'll be happy to hear it," Vothur said.

"We should use the most powerful tool in all of Hyrulean history: rupees," he announced, glancing proudly around the room. "We'll offer all the rebellious cities a great sum of money in exchange for peace, and with luck they'll accept it and we will be rid of this dilemma. It's a large-scale bribe. Every man has his price."

"And in whose pocket will this money rest?" Eko asked skeptically.

"The head leaders of their militias, of course," Kibasho said, annoyed at Eko's opposition. "They won't be able to turn it down. Don't think that the militia leaders will be the only ones benefiting, though. They will buy products for their armies, which puts money into the hands of the makers of those products, who will buy other things, and so on and so forth. It's this little thing called economics, and it works."

Eko huffed angrily. "Look, Kibasho, this isn't some market in a small corner of Hyrule where you can show your goods, name your price, and be done with it. The only thing we're getting in exchange for our money is the people's cooperation, thus making it so that they have nearly infinite power over the vault of Hyrule. This is a nation, and if we offer people money once, they'll think they can just start stirring up commotion any time they want a monetary compensation and they'll get it."

"Look, Eko," Kibasho snapped. "We're in danger of civil war here just because your stupid king left, and we need an immediate solution unless we want to be battling our own people as well as the Lizalfos. If we don't do something now, we'll end up with a hundred little city states across Hyrule, all at war with one particular little city state by the name of Castle Town. I'm proposing a logical option, and I'm strongly recommending you accept it."

Vothur sighed. "Actually, Kibasho, Eko's right. You can't go offering everyone money. It won't even stay in the hands of the population. We'll have to take it back sooner or later in the form of taxes to make up for our loss. What will you say to the country when there's a sudden rise in tax rates and they start complaining again? We need a more permanent solution."

"We need an immediate solution," Kibasho countered.

"What we need," Vothur said, raising his voice, "is a solution that doesn't exacerbate the problem that we already have."

"No, you know what we really need?" Kibasho asked, standing up, "A solution that actually works. We could contact the cities by seeing stone—gosh, why didn't Semak think to take one of those, that fool of a king—anyway, we could contact the cities by seeing stone, we could offer them the money, and I guaruntee you that they'll shut up for a while. We'll send messengers with the rupees and we'll have all our ducks, or cities, rather, lined up in a happy little row."

"A happy little row that could easily disperse at any given moment," Vothur said.

"I'm sorry, Kibasho," Eko began, "but it looks like your idea is out of the question. Now, I know just what we need. We need a permanent, immediate solution that works and that doesn't exacerbate the problem that we already have."

"I agree entirely," Vothur said, nodding.

"What I think is before we go looking for a solution, we need to look for the root of the problem."

"Stop pointing out the obvious," Kibasho said with as much pretention as he could muster. "We know that the root of the problem is the departure of Semak."

"But negotiation is a regular duty of kings, and the population knows this. If a king leaves Castle Town to negotiate, it might arouse suspicion and anger, but not this kind of threat. There has to be an underlying cause for all this, and I think I know what it is. Lately, the people of Castle Town have had the opportunity to exercise democracy, having had two kings lifted to power by common consent. In the grand scheme of things, this isn't as significant as everyone may think it is. Most of the power lies in the Senate as a whole, which is, honestly, really more of an oligarchy, but that's beside the point."

"Please refrain from telling us what's beside the point and get on with what isn't beside the point," Kibasho interrupted.

"As I was saying, Castle Town is now used to democracy, and I think that the primary reason they are angry was because Vothur was put in the position of king without their approval."

"That is a flimsy assumption, and it is only legitimate if you call the shouting voices of whomever happens to be in the general vicitiny of the streets of Castle Town a method of democratic election. This shouldn't be enough to arouse entire cities."

Vothur prepared to speak. "Actually, it is very likely that this would arouse entire cities, since Castle Town is the capital of Hyrule and whatever is popular in Castle Town is likely to spread elsewhere. Likewise, outside ideas flood into Castle Town as well. And really, political power is more appealing to the people of Hyrule than money."

Kibasho stopped for a second, his aloof ego searching for redemption, then gave the both of them a wan smile. "Fine. Maybe it is democracy they want. Now, how do you plan on giving them this democracy?"

"We would announce that the crowd shall vote for one of us to be king," Eko said. "Temporary king, of course, but still king. We could each be applicants, and we could explain that, since Semak will be gone for an elongated amount of time, it is only right that we give them the choice of who will hold his position until he returns. We need not get competitive about it, since we know that each of us, in truth, hold equal power."

Vothur acquired a worried look. "What if they don't accept Semak again when he returns?"

"You're right, we have to justify Semak's leave as much as possible, placing none of the blame on him. Besides, this is just one stupid decision out of many intelligent ones he has made."

"Unfortunately, this one stupid decision could cost us the kingdom," Kibasho commented.

"Yes, and in case you weren't paying attention, that's exactly what this whole discussion has been about," Vothur said, irritated.

"Let's not get arguing, now," Eko began again, trying to calm them. "Listen, this is our best chance of appeasing the population of Hyrule. Now can everyone agree to this? All in favor say aye!"

"Aye," Vothur said. He had a relieved look about him, happy that a decision could finally be reached. However, he became tense again when he saw the expression on Kibasho's face.

Kibasho was staring straight at Eko, and his eyes were burning with resentment. The other two desperately hoped he would conform, and they waited in silence, holding their breath. Kibasho opened his mouth a bit. The resentment in his eyes burned a little brighter, but the word somehow managed to escape his lips: "Aye."


End file.
